O Zoófilo, a Puta e o Espírito
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: Ripagem. Harry vira emo/Cullen, foge de casa e começa um relacionamento sério com um gato. Se você não viu o seu almoço com esta frase, continue lendo! A fic é ainda pior.
1. O começo da Treva

**O Zoófilo, a Puta e o Espírito.**

**Título original do capítulo: A mudança.**

**Autora: Freya Jones.**

**Riparam: Vovó Mafalda e Mãe Munda**

A mudança

Sentou-se na grande e confortável poltrona e pôs se** (Munda: Hífen, please.)** a pensar sem nem mesmo perceber que começara um ritmado carinho nas orelhas** (Munda: Nas orelhas? Sei...)** do gato preto que repousava no seu colo. **(Vovó: Credo! Harry é zoófilo!) (Munda: Elementar, Watson.)**

Sendo aparentemente um homem formado, ele havia mudado muito desde que fugira daquele local que agora julgava ser imundo** (Vovó: E desde quando Harry tem uma noção básica do que é imundo? Por acaso ele já foi a uma prisão de segurança mínima brasileira?)**, seus olhos verdes esmeralda que ficavam aparentemente sem motivo amarelados algumas vezes **(Vovó: Espera aí: Harry é um Cullen?) (Munda: E Stephenie Meyer se contorce em sua cama...)**não mais era**(Vovó: Por acaso essa garota odeia o plural?) (Munda: Elementar, Watson. (2))** coberto por óculos de aros redondos, seu cabelo negro e desgrenhado estava grande, arrepiado e com a aparência molhada, dando lhe um charme especial, seu corpo de agora, esguio, forte e modelado não fazia lembrar em nada o garoto magricela que um dia fora**(Vovó: Ainda bem, o Harry magricela era um saco...) (Munda: Satisfazendo suas fantasias, Vovó? Passou da idade, véia!) (Vovó: Ainda aguento o tranco. #risada sacana#)**, mas de tudo o que se fazia mais diferente era suas emoções, antes ingênuo, inocente, brincalhão e bastante teimoso, ele agora havia mudado radicalmente, sarcástico ao extremo, ousado, frio e calculista,**(Munda: Mas CLÁÁÁRO que o Harry iria virar um Cullen da vida...#suspira# Autoras surtadas são a treva!)** essa era sua nova realidade, e gostava dela, sim, realmente, Harry Potter mudou muito desde sua fuga.**(Vovó: Por acaso ele virou um travecão?Isso sim é uma mudança... De Harry para Helena.#risada diabólica#) (Munda: Um Cullen travecão é MARA. Tenho um desses em meu bordéu. Carlisle! Venha cá!) (Vovó: Ah, o meu é o Emmett. #risada muito sacana#)**

Em sua fuga Harry** (Munda: Comofas fuga Harry? Ou foi a vírgula quem fugiu para o Cairo em missão suicida?)** encontrara novos amigos, leais ao extremo**(Vovó: O quanto eles eram leais? A ponto de dar a bundinha para o Harry? OMG!) (Munda: Contenha sua imaginação, Vovó, ou lhe aplico o sedativo.) (Vovó: Tá bom. Prometo que vou tentar não fantasiar. #cruzando os dedos discretamente#)**, Harry definia como sua nova família, encontrara Sirius Black seu padrinho**(#Mãe Munda compra uma passagem para o Cairo em busca da vírgula suicida#)** e ele se comportava como pai de Harry**(Vovó: Se o Sirius é o pai, QUEM é a mãe? O Monstro?)**, os anos em Azkaban não o fizeram bem,**(Munda: Azkaban é quase um SPA de tão bem que faz...)** **(Vovó: Acho que farei uma reserva. Será que tem fila de espera?)**Sirius parecia mais desconfiado, mas mantinha seu ar maroto.**(Munda: GAGOTO MAGOTO!) (Vovó: Sirius já pode cantar pagode!)** Harry também encontra irmãos, Stella e Vinicius, Stella era um doce, loira com ar angelical, quem olha a primeira vez acha que ela e um anjo, mas como estão enganados, Stella e**(Munda; "...um demônio, com direito a chifrinho e rabo!") (Vovó: Acentue, cara autora, ou lhe imersarei em ácido sulfúrico.)** calma, mas quando a tiram do serio**(#Vovó está enchendo uma banheira com ácido sulfúrico, portanto não pode comentar#)** e capaz de lhe matar**(Munda: Naaassa que medo! Me caguei todinha aqui, imaginando um anjo com cara ameaçadora! Vem me limpar, Vovó!) (#Vovó aproveita a banheira cheia de ácido e atira Mãe Munda dentro da banheira# Doce vingança!)**, já Vinicius é moreno e com olhos claro, **(#Mãe Munda, usando seus poderes místicos, se regenera e comenta, com uma bacia de ração na mão: Plural, Plural! Venha cá! #joga ração para o plural# Isso! Bom menino!) (Vovó: Será que o plural vai fugir com a vírgula para o Cairo?)**brincalhão, lembrava muito Sirius, e claro, havia o David, o gato, seu companheiro fiel e para todas as horas**(Vovó: Todas mesmo? #Vovó sai discretamente do recinto em direção ao banheiro#) (Munda: Vovó, Vovó... #segurando um chicote#) (#Vovó se cala automaticamente#)**, não havia uma só hora em que o gato não estava perto dele.**(Vovó: #retornando do banheiro e limpando a boca com um lencinho# OMG! Já estou ficando com náuseas de novo por causa de toda essa zoofilia!)(#Munda tendo pensamentos impuros#) **

Mas, nunca ninguém iria se comparar aos amigos que deixara para trás** (Vovó: Desde quando Rony tinha tanta intimidade com o Harry a ponto de ficar atrás?) (Munda: Vovó! Contenha-se, mulher! #dá chicotada na Vovó# E, além disso, li MILHARES de fics R/H onde Harry era o passivo...)**, Rony, o ruivo sardento e mais insensível **(Vovó: Até parece! Harry adora o jeito brucutu do mato do Rony!) (Munda: Medo. Muito medo.)**que ele um dia iria conhecer e Hermione, a melhor aluna do seu ano e seu amor,**(Munda: OH.)** sim, ele amava Hermione,**(Munda: MY.)** não apenas como amiga, mas como mulher,**(Munda: GOD.) (Vovó: O Harry encontrou seu lado Heterossexual após tantos anos de desaparecimento?)**ao ficar longe dela tudo que conseguiu sentir foi saudade,**(Vovó: "..que rapidamente desaparecia quando estava nos braços de seu Gogo-boy gostoso...")** saudades de seu lindo sorriso**(Munda: "...desdentado, principalmente quando Hermione comia farofa e conversava ao mesmo tempo...") (Vovó: HAHAHAHAHA! #morre#)**, de seu ar mandão, de como fazia bico quando brigava com Rony, como mordia seu lábio inferior quando estava pensativa ou**(Munda: "...com tesão...") (Vovó: A autora deveria ter colocado a indicação etária para maiores de dezoito anos.)(Munda: Outro dia, li uma ripagem onde a Hermione sentiu tanto tesão que o lábio dela SANGROU de tanta força que ela mordeu... Imagina isso na cama!) (Vovó: Urgh!)** o brilho de seus olhos quando lia concentrada, tudo isso e muito mais Harry percebeu apenas quando ficou longe dela e de tudo que ela representava em sua vida,**(Munda: "...seu poodle amestrado...") (Vovó: Será que esta "garota" perturbada não sabe utilizar os pronomes? Esse texto já está ficando cansativo de tantos "Harry"! Um é bom, cinquenta é demais.)** amava Hermione e apenas ela, é claro que durante sua jornada em busca de poder e superação havia ficado com varias garotas,**(Munda: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá. Harry Potter Cullen pega geral nos bailes funk do morro.) (Vovó: Draco e David contam como garotas?)** mas nenhuma delas era Hermione, nenhuma delas tinha seu cheiro ou sorriso e nenhuma delas o entendia com um olhar.**(Munda: Isso porque a Hermione não tinha irmãs gêmeas, creio eu.) (Vovó: Tipo Xuxa Gêmeas?) (Munda: Deus me defenda, Vovó! Sua imaginação é mais fértil que bosta de cabrita cega!)**

- Pensando nela Harry?**(Munda: "Não. Pensando na vírgula.") (Vovó: Vírgula? Cadê você, querida? #Suspiro# Não sabe o quanto sinto sua falta...)** – perguntou uma voz macia. **(Munda: Quem foi o filho da puta leprosa e sem uma nádega que TOCOU a porra da voz para saber se ela é macia? QUEM, RAPARIGAS EXCITADAS? QUEM? #entra em colapso#) (#Vovó foi buscar o remédio tarja preta para acalmar os ataques frenéticos de Mãe Munda#)** Harry saiu de seu transe** (Vovó: Ah... Fantasia sexual agora mudou de nome?)** e olhou Stella a sua frente. Sorriu. **(Vovó: Cheio de segundas intenções, lógico.) (#Munda canta#: Me joga no Google, me chama de pesquisa e diz que eu sou tudo o que você sempre quis...)**

- Ela está sempre na minha cabeça** (Vovó: Hmm... Juro que não pensei besteira, Mãe Munda! Largue essa faca!) (#Mãe Munda guarda a faca na cintura, esperando pelo momento certo para atacar#)** – ele disse sem perceber que no momento seguinte o olhar da amiga ficou nebulosamente triste.

- E o don Juan pensa na sua donzela** (Munda: Sinto cortar seu barato, cara autora, mas isso não foi NADA poético. No mínimo, bizarro.)** **(Vovó: Onde quer que Lord Bryon esteja, tenho certeza que está se contorcendo depois desta blasfêmia.)** - zombou Vinicius sentando-se ao seu lado.

Pouco depois de transformar sua tia em um balão,**(Vovó: Sem querer ofender, mas ela ficou melhor assim.)** encontrou David e alisando seu pelo teve a idéia de simplesmente enfeitiçar seu malão**(Vovó: COMO um garoto que acabou de sair da 2ª série da escola de magia saberia fazer isso?) (Munda: Sei lá, vai ver as aulinhas particulares com o Tio Dumbie fizeram efeito...)** para torná-lo leve e depois de pegar algum dinheiro em Gringotes**(Vovó: De origem pouco honesta. (Interpretem como quiserem))(Munda: Deu o cu para aqueles gnomos MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS para conseguir mais grana... Imagina a seca que os pobres gnomos deviam estar! Harry deve ter saído de lá roxo!) (Vovó: #olhar repreendedor# Mãe Munda, se controle ou eu vou ser obrigada a te levar de novo para o doutor Castanho!)** e levar a vida de proscrito**(Vovó: Vulgo "Putinha de beira de estrada")**, bom, foi exatamente isso que ele fez, com seu fiel novo amigo, o gato que renomeou de David, Harry foi fazendo varias**(Munda: "...sessões de zoofilia por dia...")** **(Vovó: POR FAVOR! Alguém teria a gentileza de informar a autora que a reforma ortográfica não foi feita de acordo com as necessidades dela?)**viagens por toda Inglaterra e com um sábio mestre aprendendo a lutar**(Vovó: Lutar? Hum... Sei.) (Munda: A suruba não pode parar!)**, foi uma nessas viagens que encontrou Vinicius, sendo atacado por marginais**(Vovó: Na verdade, seu cafetão.) (Munda: Ui.)**, como a grupe **(Vovó: WTF? Fiquei perdida aqui.) (Munda: Trupe + Grupo = O Demônio em letras. Me dá o absinto, Vovó, que só bêbada pra ler isso aqui.) (Vovó: Tem 51. Serve? )**de Duda que o atacavam apenas por vir de uma origem pobre**(Vovó: Como diria o Christian Pior :"Pobre, que nojo! Não pode ver nada que quer meter a mão!")**, seu inconveniente jeito de herói**(Munda: Capitão Codorna é MILHARES de vezes mais heróico que você, Capitão Zoofilia.)** o fez querer salvar aquele menino**(Vovó: Isso ou a seca brava que ele se encontrava.)**, que tornou-se seu amigo**(Vovó: Amigo? Hum...) (Munda: Vovó, já mandei a senhora apagar o fogo da caçarola, senão... Sabe, o chicote está precisando ser usado...)**, junto com ele, descobriram**(Vovó: O prazer?)** sobre a fuga de Sirius e toda a verdade sobre os Potter, ou pelo menos a verdade que conheciam, achando assim que Sirius era um traidor**(Vovó: Cão, cão! Escória da Terra!) (Munda: "Oh, Sírius Daniel, porquê me traíste, meu amado?")**, Harry ficou com desejo**(Vovó: Desejo? UI!) (#Mãe Munda foi buscar o chicote#)** de vingança, mas continuou sua viagem**(Vovó: Só na Erva , né, Harry Marley? )** com seus dois companheiros**(Vovó: Ménage a trois é MARA.)**, mas foi numa das paradas **(Vovó: GAYS?) (Munda: Vamos nos soltar, beeshas!)**que ele o encontrou, ferido e fraco, Sirius estava sendo tratado por uma menininha de cabelos loiros e face angelical, uma Stella de 13 anos **(Vovó: Na realidade, Um negão de 1,80m e lábios carnudos...) (Munda: DEUS ME DEFENDA, VOVÓ! POUPE-ME DE SEUS DELÍRIOS CAUSADOS PELA IDADE E AS DROGAS!) (Vovó: Eu não tenho culpa, é esta fic que está tirando a minha saúde mental.)** fazia tudo isso sem pedir nada em troca**(Vovó: Mentira! Safadinha...) (Munda: Meus anos de experiência me permitem dizer: PUTAS COBRAM DINHEIRO, CARALHO!)**, e mesmo estando melhor que o fugitivo seu estado era lamentável,**(Munda: "...sua maquiagem estava passada e o top havia sido rasgado... Sem mencionar as marcas dos tapas e chupões em seu corpo...") ( Vovó: Eu ainda não me conformo...#Vovó pregando cartazes de desaparecido para a vírgula#)** sem se importar com a menina Harry**(Munda: A menina HARRY. A frase fala por si só.) (Vovó: Essa garota simplesmente tira a já duvidosa masculinidade do Harry, com seu vocabulário pobre e sua ignorância perante a Língua Portuguesa.)** avançou em Sirius,**(Munda: VARINHA não existe...)** mas ela o impediu e pediu para que o moreno de olhos verdes**(Vovó: Perceba que ela ficou toda animadinha com o "morenão".E olha que o Harry é bem branquelo.) **escutasse o que o homem tinha a lhe dizer, e assim ele o fez, não por vontade própria**(Vovó: Imperius!) (Munda: Vai pra Azkaban, Vovó!)**, mas por pedido da menina de olhos claros e de Vinicius**(Vovó: Essas descrições dos olhos estão me cansando...) (Munda: Eu já estou morta a séculos, e olha que eu sou imortal, Vovó querida!)** que ele não sabia como havia chegado em Sirius antes dele e o impedira de o atacar **(Vovó: Vai com tudo, Harry! Cinquinho no Potty !)**, ao escutar o que Sirius tinha a dizer foi a vez dele de pedir desculpa**(Vovó: Ignorância mata só quando em estágio avançado; se descoberta no início, tem cura.) (Munda: No caso da nossa querida Freya, a morte é certa.)**, já que o traidor não era aquele homem fraco que estava a sua frente, mas sim Peter Petigrew que vivia com seu amigo,**(Vovó: Por acaso só eu percebi que ela simplesmente não sabe organizar as idéias? Quanta falta faz um ponto-e-vírgula...)** que Sirius entregou aos dementadores ao assumir o cargo de professor de DCAT**(Munda: JURO QUE LI SWAT. IRIA ENRTEGAR A AUTORA A ELES, POR CRIMES HEDIONDOS E INCONTÁVEIS CONTRA O PORTUGUÊS.)** em Hogwarts depois que foi capturado pelo ministério e Harry foi forçado a enviar ao mesmo uma lembrança que comprovava a inocência de Sirius,**(Vovó: Por favor! Um ponto, um ponto-e-vírgula, please! Eu não aguento mais!)** quando o homem se foi a gangue ficou incompleta, já que durante um ano, eram os cinco, Harry, Sirius, David, o gato, Vinicius e Stella**(Vovó: Perceba a importância do gato: Ele vem antes de Vinícius e Stella.) (Munda: ZOOFILIA É TUDO!)**, mas como a realidade tinha mudado ele não podia fazer nada mais do que viver sua vida**(Vovó: De puta.)(Munda: Notem; TUDO ISSO FOI UMA ÚNICA FRASE. Medo.)**. Harry tentava manter certa distancia **(Vovó: Já estou cansada de clamar pela vozinha interior da autora sobre os acentos.) (Munda: Garanto que a Professora de Português dessa iluminada deve estar se matando com um copo de cidra e duas pilhas alcalinas depois dessa fic.) **do assunto Hogwarts, afinal aquilo era muito doloroso pra ele. **(Vovó: Sodomia é simplesmente é uma coisa natural e indolor para ele.) **

Agora olhava pra o jornal que havia na sua mesinha de centro, onde mostrava seu ultimo** (Vovó: Eu realmente espero que este seja o "ultimo" lapso em relação aos acentos.)** ato como um justiceiro mascarado** (Vovó: Ui, Robin!) (Munda: ...Não tenho palavras para o que acabei de ler. #vai para o banheiro com uma pipa e um palito de dente#)**, havia posto fogo, literalmente, em uma casa de mercenários corruptos, por muito tempo recebeu bronca de Vinicius** (Vovó: Virou a Super Nanny agora, colega?) (Munda: Vovó, você assiste SBT? Socorro.) (Vovó: Assisto para ver se aprendo a lidar melhor com os seus ataques súbitos de pirraça e insanidade)** que aquilo foi muito radical, Stella sempre concordava, mas num ato de puro estresse ele gritou para os amigos que era assim que agia e que eles mereciam, chegou a gritar que se não gostassem de seus atos que saíssem da casa e voltassem para as ruas, lugar onde ele os havia achado** (Vovó: Estou seriamente pensando em parar de ripar esta fic se a autora continuar a manter as idéias tão desorganizadas. #Vovó olha de uma forma desejosa para a janela do 10º andar#) (#Mãe Munda aplica uma injeção de semancol em Vovó Mafalda#)**, desde então não recebera mais criticas** (Vovó: ACENTO? CADÊ VOCÊ, COLEGA?)**, como sempre, não gostava que criticassem o modo com agia, por isso os amigos não faziam isso. **(Vovó: Falou o Umbigo do Mundo... Isso me lembra um pouco o Snape.) (Munda: Falou o UMBIGO? JIZUIZ!) (Vovó: Você me entendeu, criatura!)**

- Sinto sua falta – ele sussurrou olhando a enorme foto de Sirius que tinha no jornal **(Vovó: Tá vendo! Só porque Sirius é rico. Se fosse pobre e sangue ruim teria uma foto 3X4 no cantinho da página 24.) (Munda: PÁGINA 24? UI! ) **comentando sobre seus ótimos trabalhos como professor.**(Vovó: Professor de que? Strip? Sexo Selvagem para iniciantes? Abecedário da Xuxa?) (Munda: G-ZUIZ. Vovó, ela já disse! Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas!)**

- Todos sentimos Harry, todos sentimos **(Vovó: A suruba ocorre a todo tempo, faça chuva, faça sol.) (Munda: Faça furacão, tsunami, terremoto, maremoto, Sputnick... Harry ADOOOOORA séquisu selvage.)**– Stella disse e abraçou-o, muitas vezes se sentia desconfortável com aqueles abraços, mas era bom recebê-los**(Vovó: Lógico, bicha carente é um perigo!) (Munda: Eu que o diga...#relembra de seus tempos de Miss Parada Gay#)**, lembrava sua antiga vida**(Vovó: Quando foi que ele deixou "aquela" vida?) (Munda: JAMÈ!)**, mas não era realmente bom lembrar disso, saber que os havia abandonado ainda doía**(Vovó: O RLY?) (Munda: Doeu, Harry? Quer que eu vá mais devagar?)**, mesmo que lutassem contra isso. Olhou para Stella e sorriu antes de pegar David e ir dormir em seu luxuoso quarto, **(Munda: E lá vem a Zoofilia, olê, olê, olá...) (Vovó: E o gato não tem descanso, Olê, seus cavaleiros...)** muito diferente da situação que se encontrava a três anos atrás.**(Vovó: Em um quarto de Motel uma estrela de beira de estrada, com uma mulher loira usando um batom vermelho sedução e um velho banguela... Imagina a cena!) (Munda: Cobaia de laboratório cosmético, companheiro de ratos e lebres, onde sua compulsão sequisuau por animais começou...)**

Hr**(Munda: Comofas.) (Vovó: Esclareça, colega! Não entendi patavina.)**

No dia seguinte eles foram ao Beco Diagonal comprarem roupas e acessórios e roupas novas para Stella, eles tambem **(Vovó: Ah não! Este é o pior déjà vu da minha vida, e olha que eu já vivi bastante!) (#Mãe Munda vai se matar#)**compraram para os meninos, mas na Londres trouxa, agora compravam materiais profissionais para eles em geral**(Vovó: Vibradores bivolt da Philips com dupla penetração em versão expert.) (Munda: Tenho dois desses aí, lambuzados de KY.)**, como ingredientes de poções, sim, estavam no Beco Diagonal,**(Munda: Mentchéra?)** depois do grupo viajar por todo mundo eles haviam voltado a Inglaterra a negócios**(Vovó: Interessante como ela se perde na história. Viajou na maionese, né, colega?)**. É obvio que Harry havia ido até ali devidamente disfarçado** (Vovó: De Drag Queen.) (Munda: Eu diria de Elke Maravilha, mas é tudo a mesma coisa.)**, embora fosse um pouco difícil alguém reconhecê-lo já que a ultima vez que Harry foi visto estava muito diferente do que era hoje, mas o menino não dispensou os óculos escuros, a franja cobrindo a cicatriz** (Vovó: OH NÃO! Harry virou um EMO! É desta mudança que ela estava falando?) (Munda: "... o AllStar preto, o batom roxo, o delineador e o lencinho rosa-choque...")**, e o casaco com capuz,**(Munda: EMO.)** embora esse não estivesse sendo usado como deveria.**(Munda: Deveria ser usado dentro do cu dele.)**

Ao andar pelas ruas do beco eles estavam chamando mais atenção do que queriam, talvez pelas suas roupas caras, talvez pela incrível beleza do grupo, **(Munda: Harry bonito. Tá.)** Stella com seus belos cabelos loiros e encantador sorriso, David seguro nos seus braços, Vinicius com seus cabelos levemente cacheados e castanhos e sorriso brincalhão e por fim Harry com seus roupas charmosas e sorriso sarcástico. **(Vovó: Com certeza eles serão convidados para o próximo High School Musical e o Harry tomará o lugar do Zac.)**

Passando pelas ruas, olhando as vitrines e sorrindo cada um do seu jeito o grupo estava se divertindo de verdade, mas quando passaram pela floreios e borrões**(Vovó: Tecnicamente o nome da loja não deveria estar como substantivo próprio?)**, Harry parou olhando para vitrine, ele reviu seu eu assustado tirando uma foto para o Profeta Diário com aquele que seria seu futuro professor**(Vovó: Quem? O Zina?) (Munda: Zina, que não sabe nem fumar um baseado sem dar bobeira, vai saber dar aula? Claro...)**, enquanto Sra. Weasley e Hermione aplaudiam orgulhosas e Rony fazia uma careta.

- Vamos seu lerdão! **(Munda: Vamos, vírgula, apareça! A fic fica desfalcada sem você!)**– gritou Vinicius um pouco distante dele.

- Vou mostrar quem é o lerdão – falou Harry e se pôs a correr atrás do menino que fugia dele e ria,correndo uma corrida que nenhum dos dois podia ganhar. Envolto na corrida Harry não percebeu a passagem de um grupo bastante familiar e acabou esbarrando em um deles... **(Vovó: UI! Uma encoxada! Aposto que o Harry adorou!)**

Hr **(Vovó: Ah, nem! Essa autora está me cansando...)**

Vindos do outro lado da rua vinha um grupo bastante avermelhado rindo e falando ao mesmo tempo, **(Munda: PUTA QUE PARIU, CADÊ A MERDA DA VÍRGULA, AUTORA? #começa a espumar#)** os Weasley vieram ao beco para comprar os matérias dos filhos que ainda freqüentavam Hogwarts, Fred e Jorge já haviam se formado mas estavam ali de intrusos, carregando alguns **(Vovó: Como vocês podem ver a autora não tem a mínima noção de concordância.)**matérias **(Munda: Ainda ontem fui na Floreios e Borrões comprar MATÉRIAS para passar no...)**da irmã, Gina**(Vovó: Não, da irmã Gui.) (Munda: Se é irmã, suponho que seja a Gina... Mas o Rony também serve...) **, mas no meio de todos aqueles ruivos havia alguém que se destacava, Hermione Granger com seus cabelos **(Vovó: "...de vupa, dentes de coelho e óculos fundo de garrafa.")**castanhos encaracolados, não fazia parte daquela família, mas era considerada com um membro desta**(Vovó: Emmaione era o PÊNIS? Oh, shit!)**, mas o grupo e sua felicidade não estava completo, ela pensava, porque faltava alguém, faltava Harry que havia fugido há três anos atrás. Foi perdida nesses pensamentos que ela não viu quem via **(Vovó: Comofas para "viu quem via"?) (#Munda manda a autora para um tratamento intensivo psiquiátrico#) **na frente e acabou esbarrando nela.

Hr**(#Munda atira um penico usado na tela do PC#)**

Assim que esbarrou na pessoa Harry **(Vovó: Não! No animal do Harry!) **virou-se pronto pra se desculpar, mas se assustou ao ver que o ombro ao qual havia batido pertencia a uma das pessoas na qual pensara anteriormente, o ombro pertencia a Hermione.**(Vovó: Essa Freya não consegue ser objetiva? Parece o Macaco Louco!) (Munda: Acho que se eu dançasse Forró Russo sobre o meu teclado, sairia uma fic melhor que essa.)**

Com medo de ser reconhecido ele apenas sorriu e saiu atrás de Vinicius deixando Hermioe**(Vovó: Quem é HERMIOE?)** perdida naquele sorriso que parecia já conhecer.**(Vovó: O típico sorriso sacana "me espera ali no canto que eu já vou".) (Munda: Espero que Brad Pitt sorria assim pra mim... MWAHAHAHA!)**

Já Harry havia ficado meio confuso, olhando para o nada, antes de ser bruscamente puxado a realidade pela voz do amigo. **(Vovó: Ele estava se lembrando das noites no dormitório da Grifinória com seus coleguinhas sacanas...)**

- Parece que o Harry gostou da gatinha, se você quiser nos volta** (Munda: NOS VOLTA. Sou mineira e não falo assim, caray, então os ingleses são uma corja de anti-concordância.)** e você pode se divertir um pouco – ele falou malicioso.**(Vovó: Perceba as tendências zoófilas do grupo, que se refere a pobre garota como "gatinha".)**

- Primeiro – começou Harry – você não sabe conjugar verbo, **(Munda: Muito menos a autora.)** segundo, eu nunca apenas me divertiria com aquela garota, terceiro, o nome daquela gatinha é Hermione Granger.**(Vovó: Isso aí Harry! Senti firmeza, colega!)**

- Desculpe cara – pediu Vinicius suplicante. **(Vovó: Desculpa é pouco! Isto é um erro imperdoável!)(Munda: Pleonasmo. Se tá pedindo, tá suplicando, dá no mesmo! Quanto mais enfeitam as fics, mais feias ficam.)**

- Na boa, você não sabia não é mesmo?**(Vovó: #canta para a vírgula# "Não se vá, não me abandone, por favor, pois sem você vou ficar louca!")** – ele respondeu e uma louca vontade de sair daquele lugar lhe apoderou, e foi o que ele fez minutos mais tarde.

Hr**(#Mãe Munda começa a procurar o cianureto#)**

Estacionou o carro em frente a empresa de que era dono,**(Munda: QUÊ?)(Vovó: COMO foi que o Harry conseguiu uma empresa? Por acaso ele se casou com um velho rico? E ele tem idade o suficiente para ter uma empresa? Tomar no cu, não entendi nada .) **uma grande construtora de carros, uma das muitas que faziam parte de suas propriedades,**(Munha: Atóron quando os autores fazem o Harry virar um Playboy milionário e fodão. –n. E BRUXOS PRECISAM DE CARROS, POR ACASO?)** saiu do carro seguido de perto de Stella e Vinicius e entrou na empresa com pose de chefão.**(Munda: Harry Potter chefão da máfia. E eu pensei que já tivesse visto de tudo. #dá um tiro na cabeça#)** Chamou o elevador e entrou no mesmo sempre acompanhado dos amigos.**(Vovó: Será que ele seria tão mau a ponto de deixar os amigos irem pelas escadas enquanto ele vai no elevador?)**

Quando chegou no andar desejado encontrou uma grande porta de madeira de lei**(Vovó: Meu dia ficou mais bonito depois deste singelo detalhe. ) (Munda: E a importância disso? Cadê?)**, passou seu cartão magnético onde era pedido e digitou a cena**(Munda: A "SENA"? Sasha Meneghell, como vai?)**, com um click a porta abriu.**(Vovó: Nãoooo! Que isso! Se abriu com um barulho digno de filme de terror.) (Munda: E a redundância escorre pelo nariz de Freya.)**

- Boa tarde senhores– ele cumprimentou e sentou-se no seu devido lugar, a cabeceira daquele enorme mesa que continha todos os sócios da empresa. Stella e Vinicius se postaram a suas costas, com seguranças.

- Harry – cumprimentou o senhor que sentava na sua direita, Washington Luis.**(Munda: O presidente?)**

- Como vai as ações?**(Vovó: A minha sanidade, que já era escassa, teve sua morte decretada após este erro absurdo de concordância.) (Munda; "As ação vai bem, sô!")** - Harry perguntou iniciando o debate que horas durou sobre como ia **(Munda: NÃO ERA ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO!)**as ações da empresa, ele ouviu tudo detalhadamente dos acionistas e hora ou outra intervia pedindo uma explicação mais detalhada.

- Então, por isso eu digo, somos nos**(Vovó: O acento desapareceu de novo? #Vovó se retira do recinto a fim de escapar de toda essa ignorância#.)** que realmente cuidamos dessa empresa Harry, provavelmente não seria crime se eu a tomasse pra mim– Luis disse com um sorriso no resto.

- Você sugeri que quer me roubar Luis?**(Vovó: Ele não tem o direito de "sugeri" nada com este maldito português.) **– perguntou Harry perigoso, a voz fria, os olhso inexpressivos.**(Vovó: Espera, ele não estava perigoso?)( Munda: Os **_**olhso**_** inexpressivos. O que são olhsos, querida? Eles comem betas? Porquê aqui nenhuma passou.) (#Vovó foi brincar de damas nos trilhos de um trem-bala japonês#)**

- Londe de mim Harry **(#Vovó acaba de saltar sobre o monitor dizendo palavras impróprias para menores de 21 anos#) (#Mãe Munda tem um infarto fulminante e é encaminhada ao hospital#)**– ele desconversou, mas o garoto manteve-se atento até o final da reunião da qual saiu acompanhado dos amigos.

- O que achou? – perguntou Vinicius.

- Nada mal – Harry respondeu – a empresa vau **(Vovó: Conjugue o verbo "VAU" para mim, querida.) (Munda: Eu VAU, Tu VAUS, Ele VAU...)**relativamente bem e vem me dando lucros**(Vovó: Vou enviar o caso desta garota para o Linha Direta ou para o Ratinho para tentar encontrar todas as vírgulas desaparecidas desta fic.) (Munda: Linha Direta acabou faz anos, Vovó querida. E, pelamor, RATINHO? Se fosse a Márcia, até que ia! Daqui a pouco Harry vai para Um dia de Princesa no programa Show da Gente!) **, mas o Luis me preocupa.

- O que fazemos com ele? **(Vovó: O Uso correto dos tempos verbais é uma dádiva. Pelo que podemos ver ela não foi digna desta bênção.) (Munda: Amém.)**– perguntou Stella, o barulho e o frio da barriga fez se sentir, sinal que o elevador chgou ao térreo.**(Vovó: O que seria **_**CHGOU?**_**) (Munda: Deve ser chegar a algum lugar dançando o créu e arrotando arroz e ovo. Meu lado Christian Pior se soltou!)**

- Fiquem de olho, ninguém trai Harry Potter sem sofrer as conseqüências **(Vovó: PORQUÊ o Harry está falando como o Gollum?)**– o moreno falou pondo os óculos escuros e saindo do elevador, as peças estavam a mesa, só faltava o primeiro passo do adversário.**(Munda: TOSCOTOSCOTOSCOTOSCOTOSCO...)**

Hr**(Vovó: PQP! Essa menina não larga disso?) (#Mãe Munda prefere não comentar#)**

- Planeta terra chamando Mione Granger. –Zombava Gina da amiga que estava avoada.

- Me deixa Gina.**(Munda: AHÁ! EU SEMPRE SOUBE QUE A HERMIONE QUERIA SER A GINA! CABELO DE VASSOURA SAFADONA!)** –Pediu a moça um pouco alterada.**(Vovó: Maldita TPM!)**

- Não deixo não, desde que chegou do beco diagonal você esta desse jeito, o que deu em você? –falava Gina muito preocupada com a amiga. **(Vovó: Essa Gina é irritante, né? Odeio ela.) (Munda: Amigos, vocês acabaram de presenciar um momento emo da nossa querida Vovó Mafalda, porém não se assustem; providenciarei para que não aconteça mais. #segurando um frasco de Prozac#)**

- O homem que esbarrou em mim. –ela dizia sonhadora. –Aquele sorriso, Gina sabe quando você sente que conhece uma pessoa a tempos?**(Vovó: Algumas pessoas simplesmente não sabem a diferença entre HÁ e A.)** –ela olhou a amiga que afirmou que sim. –É assim que eu me sinto com aquele homem. **(Munda: "... parece que já fiz pograma com ele!")**

- Ate eu** (Vovó: Ah, nem! Esse desaparecimento da acentuação já está ficando macabro!)** ficaria assim depois daquele sorriso, mas você deixou de pensar no Harry? –O assunto proibido, desde que Harry fugira Hermione ficará muito abalada** (Vovó: OH, GZUIZ! Já não agüento tanta negligência com a concordância!)(#Mãe Munda pega alguns cartuchos de impressora e clipes e corre para o banheiro#)** e não conseguia falar sobre o amigo.**(Vovó: Amigo? Hum... Sei.) (Munda: Chega, Vovó! Olha que te tranco no quarto acolchoado de novo!)**

- Nunca Gi,**(#Mãe Munda cola uma vírgula com saliva na oração desfalcada#)** nunca deixarei de pensar nele. –Ela já tinha lagrimas**(#Vovó corre em direção a janela#)** nos olhos.

- Tudo bem, desculpe Mione, mas me diga mais sobre aquele sorriso! – Gina mudou de assunto fazendo Hermione sorrir, aquele sorriso... **(Vovó: "... sacana dos velhos tempos de cabaré...") (Munda: SORRIR, AQUELE SORRISO. Leiam atentamente, caros amigos, e digam o porquê desta ripagem.)** não sabia porque mais ele havia lhe trazido uma paz interior que não sentia a tempos**(Vovó: Não diria que ela sentiu paz, e sim...) (Munda: ...Vovó, contenha-se!)**, era como se parte dela houvesse voltado temporariamente, como se sua própria dor fosse levada embora e ela pudesse viver tranqüila para sempre, algo naquele sorriso lhe lembrava...ele.

Hr**(#Mãe Munda começa a recarregar sua doze#)**

- O meu Harry** (Vovó: Tipo, meu precioso? Gollum deveria cobrar direitos autorais...)** eu não gosto de te ver sofrer assim. –Stella pensava enquanto olhava pela janela do quarto dela. –Você merece ser feliz. **(Munda: Eu também mereço, autora! Para de escrever e me faça feliz!#suplica#)** – ela falou e perdeu-se em pensamentos**(Vovó: "...muito sacanas, por sinal".)**, a muito tempo gostava de Harry, achava que desde os catorze anos, mas ao descobrir que o menino amava outra havia desistido de mostrar seus sentimentos, não era certo fazer Harry se culpar por uma coisa que não era culpa dele**(Vovó: Este texto contém mais pleonasmos que discurso do Lula.) (Munda: Eca.)**, os sentimentos que ela nutria pelo moreno**(Vovó: Moreno de novo, não!)**, bom, de certa forma era culpa dele sim, de seus lindos olhos verdes, de sua postura firme e sempre confiante, do jeito como a tratava tão delicadamente, mas ela simplesmente não podia falar sobre isso pra ele, principalmente sabendo sobre o que ele sentia por Hermione, de repente seus olhos ficaram parados olhando para o nada e derama impressão de clarear um pouco.**(Vovó: OMG! O que seria derama para ela?) (Munda: DERAMA é fazer amor com um caranguejo sem pinças em pleno mangue, segundo Gareth.)**

- Entre – ela falou e sem fazer barulho a porta de abriu mostrando um Harry que ainda mantinha a mao na posição de bater na porta.**(Vovó: Não tenho conhecimento de uma palavra devida para ofender realmente esta autora, que insiste em cometer todos estes abusos com o Português! Esses erros nem mesmo a Sasha comete.)**

- Ola Te – ele cumprimentou. **(Vovó: Ela não teve sucesso com o Português e partiu para o Espanhol. Hola!) (Munda: Presumo que a vírgula está no orifício anal da Stella, porque aqui ela não está!) **

- Boa noite Harry – ela disse virando-se pra ele. **(Vovó: VÍRGULA, VOLTA! NÃO FAZ ISSO! NÃO PULA DA JANELA, POR FAVOR!) (Munda O que é uma noite Harry? Uma noite com óculos e cicatriz na testa?)**

- Boa noite cambada – Vinicius cumprimentou também, sentado na cama de Stella, a garota olhou pra ele meio assustada, não viu a hora que ele entrou e julgava que ele nem poderia entrar já que assim que Harry entrara ele** (#Mãe Munda bate a cabeça na parede#)** fechara a porta, o moreno de olhos verdes apenas sorriu, já estava acostumado com essas "aparições" de Vinicius. **(Vovó: E Vinícius acaba com o romance...) (Munda: Vinicius é um espírito!)**

- Olhem isso – ele** (Munda: "... tirou sua camisa e mostrou as imperfeições em seu tórax") (Vovó: Medo. Muito medo.) **jogou o Profeta Diário vespertino em cima da mesa, os amigos olharam pra manchete em destaque.

- Não fizemos isso – Vinicius falou ao ver a casa destruída e os corpos da família que moravam lá na pela foto. **(Vovó: Não! Eles viram pelo rádio ou pelo telefone!)**

- Não, não fizemos, outra pessoa o fez – Harry disse e sentou-se na confortável poltrona que ali tinha.

- Não entendo, eles não tem nenhum envolvimento com a máfia trouxa nem com bruxos de das trevas** (Munda: O que são bruxos de? Macumbeiros do pântano que transformam vibradores em colheres de prata?)** – Stella falou quando leu o sobrenome da família.

- Olhem sua origem** (Vovó: "... putinhas de beira de estrada, fornecedores de erva, drag queens, e zoófilos gays.")** – Harry ordenou e os amigos leram o que ele mandou. **(Munda: Harry manda, as putinhas obedecem.)**

- Nascidos trouxas, você não ta achando que... **(Munda: Percebam que o vocativo da frase é "Nascidos trouxas". Presumo que essa alma penada esteja falando com eles.)**– Vinicius ficou serio rapidamente olhando para Harry com uma interrogação no olhar.** (Vovó: Ele "ta" achando que você precisa imediatamente de um dicionário.) (Munda: INTERROGAÇÃO NO OLHAR. .)**

- Isso mesmo – ele concordou – o modus operandi é o mesmo e os estranhos sonhos que venho tendo não ajuda – massageando as temporas Harry **(Munda: Tudo nessa fic é Harry? Têmporas Harry, (aliás, temporas Harry) Noite Harry, Bunda Harry...)** continuou. **(Vovó: Por que será que eu tenho impressão de que esta autora matava aula de Português?)**

- Eu também tive sonhos estranhos – Stella falou – a**(Munda: Cadê o "h" e o acento agudo, minha filha? Vendeu-os para comprar um periquito australiano?): **meses atrás, um cemitério, caldeirão e homens de preto, são a única coisa que eu lembro, achei que fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas com o que você disse e o meu poder...**(Vovó: "...de sedução...") (Munda: PODER? Desde quando pesadelos são poder?)** – sua fala foi morrendo**(Vovó: Por que, ao invés da autora matar a "voz" aparentemente , a autora não se mata?)** – será? – ela perguntou amedrontada.

- Não sei, mas se foi isso temos que tomar as medidas certas – Harry falou serio,**(Munda: Onde estão os acentos dessa fic, cara Freya?)** os olhos brilhando.

- E quais seriam? – perguntou Vinicius assumindo uma postura bastante firme. **(Vovó: "Voltar para o bordel, onde o cafetão nos protege".) (Munda: HIHIHIHI!)**

- Teríamos que falar com as pessoas certas e recolher as sombras, conhecidas e desconhecidas, nos lugares certos – Harry falou olhando o tedo.**(Vovó: "TEDO"? WTF?) (Munda: Tenho MEDO desses vocábulos. Ela tenta ser chique escrevendo como uma analfa!)**

- E a pessoa certa seria?**(Munda: George W. Bush.) (Vovó: Ted, o polvo.)** – Stella perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Dumbledore – Harry respondeu e olhou os amigos, a preocupação estampada em seus olhos,mas o poder também.** (Munda: Essa** **menina devia estar drogada quando escreveu isso. Descrições bizarras dos olhos são MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS. –n) (#Vovó fura os olhos de harry com um palito-de-dente usado#)**

hr**(#Vovó se reúne com as vírgulas e parte em missão suicida para o Cairo#)**

- Uau, e lindo. **(Vovó: Simplesmente desisto de tentar contar os acentos desaparecidos.# Se enforca com uma gravata do figurino Rebelde#)**–comentava Stella maravilhada enquanto entrava no castelo. –Mais bonito pessoalmente.

- Realmente, esse lugar e incrível.**(#Munda queima três folhas de arruda para invocar um acento agudo#)** –Vinicius estava perdido, não sabia para onde olhar.

- Eu disse que era realmente lindo. –Harry sentia uma sensação estranha,**(Munda: Medo? Nojo? Tédio?)** estava pisando ali novamente depois de 3 anos, e o castelo parecia o mesmo. O Trio seguiu pelos corredores ate parar enfrente a uma gárgula. **(Vovó: Comofas para ate?)**

- Caramelo incha língua.**(Munda: Dilícia) (Vovó: E ignorância causa AVC.)** –Disse a senha para entrar na sala. –Sirius me disse. –ele explicava afinal Stella e Vinicius estavam sem saber como ele conseguiu.

- Hum tudo nesse lugar cheira a diversão.**(Munda: SEEEEEEEEX.)** –Os olhos de Stella brilhavam. Os de Vinicius ainda mais perigosamente.

- Nem inventem – Harry mandou quase perdendo a pose. **(Vovó: De drag?) (Munda: De madame?)**

- Mas Harry – pediu Stella fazendo biquinho.

- Não – ele disse rindo e bateu. **(Vovó: Na Stella?) (Munda: Violência contra o menor! Azkaban no Harry!)**

- Entre – a voz calma de Dumbledore fez-se ouvir, um calafrio passou por sua espinha,**(Munda: "...lembrou-se das sessões de séquissu que teve com o diretor e se excitou...") (Vovó: "... então ele subiu na mesa do diretor e fez um streap inesquecível.")** mas ele se manteve firme.

- Por favooor **(Vovó: Quando não faltam letras elas sobram em algum outro lugar indevido.)**-Stella pediu com voz de criança entrando na frente e impedindo que fosse visto por Dumbledore.

- Vai cara, por favor – Vinicius também pedia, Dumbledore suspendeu a sobrancelha com a cena**(Munda: Cadê o ponto final? A gárgula comeu?) (Vovó: Dumbledore andou se masturbando, óbvio.)**

- Já disse não – ele falou de forma autoritária, sua voz fria, os amigos murcharam, quando Harry assumia aquela voz não tinha para onde fugir,**(Munda: Jamais me acostumarei com esse Harry Cullen fodão.)** mas a reação mais notava **(Vovó: O que seria essa falta de concordância?)** foi a de Dumbledore, ele arregalou os olhos e se ajeitou na cadeira rapidamente ao reconhecer aquela voz que tantas vezes ouvia dentro de seu escritório, o homem que era escondido pelos dois companheiros chegou a frente e ele se sobressaiu ainda mais, Harry estava muito mudado, seus olhos estavam quase inexpressivos, estava mais alto e seu corpo estava esguio, mas não menos musculoso ele percebeu pelas roupas caras que ele usava tão diferente das de anos atrás que mostrava um pouco de sua forma física – professor! – Harry cumprimentou cordialmente. **(Vovó: Isso não me parece cordialmente... Está mais parecido com "Bebel, minha pima!") (Munda: QUE PARÁGRAFO CONFUSO, GZUIS!)**

- H-harry? – o homem fraquejou um pouco ao ver seu pupilo a sua frente, o moreno sorriu.**(Munda: "o moreno" de novo. Minha paciência está sendo testada.) (Vovó: Infelizmente, eu não posso testar o que eu não tenho. VÁ PARA O INFERNO, FREYA JONES!)**

- Gravarei essa cena na minha mente, o poderoso Dumbledore gaguejando por causa de um mero adolescente**(Munda: ARROGANTE! TE ODEIO! #esbofeteia Harry, porém quebra a mão, pois Harry é um Cullen#)(#Vovó morre#)** – ele sorriu debochado.

- Sabe que não é um simples adolescente **(Munda: "...és uma magnífica putinha!") (Vovó: "Você faz um streap como ninguém! E o boquete então...")** – Dumbledore levantou-se a para a surpresa de Harry o abraçou.

- Nem vou perguntar por que não sou um simples adolescente.** (Vovó: Já sabe, né, safadonho!)** –ele sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para o professor.

- E quem são seus amigos?** (Vovó: Correção: "Brinquedinhos sequissuais em dias frios e solitários.") (Munda: E o gato? É o desentupidor de pia?) (Vovó: Por falar no gato, CADÊ ELE?)** –Perguntou o velho interessado.**(Munda: Meus filhos NUNCA chegarão perto do Dumbie!) (Vovó: É duvido que irão, Munda. Até onde me lembro nenhum dos seus chegou à 4ª série.)**

- Aquela e a Stella Scott e o rapaz e o Vinicius Britto.** (Vovó: Esqueceu do gato, Potty!)** –Apresentou o rapaz.

- E o que lhe traz aqui depois de tanto tempo?**(Munda: "Estou a procura de uma nova clientela, já que o calçadão anda muito cheio de concorrência".)** **(Vovó: "Já estou cansado de velhos ricos e pobres banguelas. Quero crianças e jovenzinhos virgens!")**–Perguntou o diretor depois de dar uma pequeno aceno a Stella e Vinicius.

- Eu preciso conversar com o senhor sobre um assunto serio.–Os olhos do rapaz perdeu toda a emoção.** (Vovó: Fala SÉRIO! A ignorância dela me assusta!) (Munda: Espero nunca mais ripar alguma fic dessa Freya novamente.)**

- Diga-me então estou ouvindo atentamente. –pediu o diretor. **(Vovó: Vírgula, onde está você?)**

- Creio que Voldemort pode estar perto de voltar, isso se ele a não tiver voltado. – O rapaz dizia isso friamente. Dumbledore assumiu uma postura seria. **(#Vovó Mafalda começa a chorar desesperadamente#.)**

- Sabia que alguém pensaria com eu – o velho disse, Harry suspensou**(Munda: O QUÊ? SUSPENSOU? AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! #Vomita seus órgãos internos#) (Vovó: Eu chamaria isso de inadiplência escolar.) **uma sobrancelha. **(Munda: "... e jogou seu olhar 43 para Dumbie.")**

- Não disse?** (Vovó: "Ele é louco pra me comer! Fará tudo o que eu quiser!")** – ele sorriu desdenhoso para os colegas. **(Munda: Harry, o todo poderoso senhor da verdade.)**

- Agora tente convencer o ministro – disse Vinicius ao lado de Harry, Dumbledore se sobressaltou por um momento, já que a um segundo atrás o moreno de cabelos cacheados estava no mesmo lugar que parou quando entrara na sala.**(Munda: O espírito Vinícius ataca novamente.) (Vovó: Eu tenho medo.)** Mas foi somente ele, nem Harry nem Stella pareceram ligar. Harry riu alto.

- Aquele ali nunca irá acreditar, faz de tudo para se manter no cargo**(Munda: "...de putinha...") (Vovó: "... de cafetão."** )– Stella disse calmamente andando até os amigos.

- Concordo com a srta. Scott**(Vovó: "... Esse novo batom Pro-To-Go da Avon é mara!")** – disse Dumbledore apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos.

- E o senhor não poderá mudar isso**(Vovó: Virgula, apareça, onde quer que você se encontre.)** certo? – Harry falou tomando a mesma pose de Dumbledore – não poderá convencer o ministro até que ele tome na cara** (Vovó: Eu diria na bunda.)** – ele sorriu sarcástico, Dumbledore fez uma quase invisível careta, não tinha se acostumado com essa outra face de seu pupilo.** (Vovó: "...Aquela face independente e sexy, e não aquela de garoto inocente e indefeso que ele adorava!")**

- Quase isso – ele disse calmo – e o que você sugeri?**(Vovó: Eu SUGIRO que você tome no cu.)**

- Tomemos nossos próprios meios de segurança, separados entretanto **(#Vovó sai procurando na pela família desaparecida de virgulas deste texto#.) **, você faz o que pode, eu faço o que devo – o olho dele piscou amarelado **(Vovó: Agora traduza.)** **(Munda: Realmente, a moda Cullen pegou.) **– reúna a antiga ordem,**(Munda: CÉUS. Se for a Ordem da Fênix, COMO EU PRESUMO QUE SEJA, devia ter letra maiúscula.)** peça reforços, que eu vou chamar minha própria tropa**(Munda: "...de putas...") (Vovó: "... de integrantes do MST.")** – ele mexeu a cabeça –cada uma se unirá no momento certo, mas para isso eu preciso de sua ajuda. – Odiava depender dos outros**(Vovó: "... principalmente quando se tratava de vibradores versão monstro.")**, mas aquela situação era especial.

- Farei o possível**(Vovó: Isso quer dizer: Senta e espera. A bundinha vai doer e eu não farei nada!)** – Dumbledore concordou.

- E em seu possível cabe duas vagas no sexto ano para dois alunos de intercambio **(Vovó: 1º; CADÊ A cordância verbal? 2º; falta explícita e obscena de acento circunflexo.) (Munda: EM SEU POSSÍVEL? Não seria E SE POSSÍVEL?) **– Stella apontou para ela e Vinicius – E, reabrir uma vaga para um ex-aluno seu? – ela sorriu com a pergunta.

- Você não está me dizendo que... **(Vovó: "... a Suzana Furacão está voltando para Hogwarts?")** **(Munda: "... está querendo aliciar alunos do 1º ano para serem seus novos parceiros de ménage?") **– Dumbledore começou quase esbaforido.

- Estou voltando – Harry confirmou e seus olhos ficaram por completo amarelos por breves momentos** (Vovó: CULLEN?) (Munda: Não importa o que o Harry faça, jamais será um Cullen.)**, o jogo de verdade iria começar agora. **(Vovó: Márcia neles!)**

bN/A:**(Munda: Comofas bN/A? Bosta de Nota da Autora?)** olha nós aqui de novo, com uma fic nova e uma hsitoria totalmente diferente, curtam e nos deem sua opiniao, essa eh uma ideia nao muito usada por isso queremos saber o que a reaçao de voces com o que surgiu na nossa cabeça.**(Vovó: POR FAVOR , alguém pode me dar o endereço da autora para eu poder castigá-la por todos este erros cometidos em apenas UM parágrafo? Eu contei mais de 10 Blasfêmias!) (Munda: Quê?)**

leiam e se divirtam**(Vovó: Como se isso fosse possível com você escrevendo!)**

**Mãe Munda se jogou dentro de um compactador de lixo ligado.**

**Vovó Mafalda foi levada de volta à ala psiquiátrica, na qual dividiria a cela acolchoada com o Coringa.**


	2. A tortura continua

**As Sombras do céu (Dinga: Eu diria "sombra do inferno".) (Gareth: Quê? Tipo o sinal do comissário Gordon pro Batman?)**

**Título original deste capítulo criado por Oxum: **De volta a Hogwarts

**Autora acéfala: Freya Jones (Dinga: De novo, não!)(Gareth: CÊ NÃO MORREU, MENINA? Farei uma macumba melhor da próxima vez.)**

**Riparam, sem nenhum escrúpulo: Mãe Dinga e Gareth da Encruzilhada.**

Primeiro de setembro, volta as aulas** (Dinga: Crase, cadê você? No nariz da autora?)(Gareth: "11 de setembro, World Trade Center.")**, o que explicava o nível de pessoas que ali haviam, aquilo poderia ser uma estação normal, se o trem vermelho que ali havia**(Gareth: "que ali haviam",** **"que ali havia", nem é repetitivo...) **não levasse para uma escola de magia e bruxaria e inúmeras pessoas não parassem de atravessar uma barreira que deveria ser sólida.** (Dinga: E?)(Gareth: Começaram os detalhes! Tomei trauma depois de The Brother's Surubas!)**

A estação 9½**(Dinga: Não seria Plataforma nove três quartos?) (Gareth: Sabemos que Freya não leu os livros. MAS ATÉ NOS FILMES TAVA CERTO! Menina, eu vou te matar!) **estava apinhada **(Gareth: Expressão MARAVILINDA, essa...)** de alunos como já era normal, por todo lugar era visto amontoados se alunos se despedindo**(Gareth: Amontoados SE alunos? Revise o texto, querida!)** de suas famílias como a que acabara de passar pela barreira meia esbaforida**(Dinga: E? ****{2})(****Gareth: Que termos BELÍSSIMOS.)**, os Weasley como sempre chegaram atrasados na estação com um enorme peso em bagagem e muitas pessoas há quem deviam se despedir**(Dinga: "Adeus, Barney! Cuide-se bem, Gato de botas! Boa viagem, Bob Marley!")**, mas para Hermione essa cena já era normal e até engraçada,**(Gareth: INDISPENSÁVEL esse detalhe! #vomita#)** o rosto vermelho da sra. Weasley, os risos do patriarca,**(Gareth: Imaginei Arthur Weasley vestido de Abraão.)**as caretas de Rony e os revirar de olho de Gina.** (Dinga: "E o peidar de Rabicho, e a coçada discreta de Fred, e o olhar maníaco do Lobo Grayback.")(Gareth: Concordância em número? Cadê você, bem?)**

- Vamos meninos, não se atrasem, não se atrasem – a Sra. Weasley mandava movimentando suas mãos próximas de mais a seus traseiros**(Dinga: ... #cara de desentendida#)(Gareth: Eita, se um deles soltar um pum...)** o que os faziam pular eventualmente, colocaram seus malões no corredor do expresso e voltaram para uma rápida despedida onde teve abraços apertados e recomendações vindas da Sra. weasley**(Dinga: AI. Medo da autora serial killer de séries.)(Gareth: A letra maiúscula se enforcou ontem a noite, creio eu.)**, idéias de brincadeiras vindo dos gêmeos**(Gareth: "... Mary Kate e Ashley Olsen...")** e um breve "cuidem-se" vindo do Sr. Weasley.

Voltaram ao expresso e se penduraram na janela para acenar quando o trem entrou em movimento, somente recolheram seus corpos quando a estação sumiu de vista.** (Dinga: O trem poderia ter acelerado de repente e alguém ter perdido um braço. Seria poético.)(Gareth: Por que ninguém nunca deita nos trilhos? Seria TÃO lindo... #suspira#)**

- Agora a parte difícil...** (Dinga: "... esqueci meu KY!")(Gareth: "... fazer essa MANGUEIRA DE BOMBEIRO entrar!")** – Rony começou.

- Achar uma cabine vazia – uma voz veio de trás deles fazendo-os se virarem e depararem-se com três pessoas, um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros da mesma cor dos cabelos**(Dinga: Castanhos? Azul bebê?)**, ume**(Dinga: Se alguém entender, por favor me explique.)(Gareth: Falou fazendo biquinho, quelida?)** menina loira e olhos azuis com um gato preto muito apertado em seus braços**(Gareth: Bem que me avisaram que a zoofilia corria SOLTA nessa fic abençoada...)** e quando o mesmo **(Dinga: "O mesmo", marca registrada de fic trash.) (Gareth: De fato.)**gato pulou pra braços do ultimo**(Gareth: Pobre acento agudo...)** do grupo eles também repararam nele, tinha os cabelos pretos e compridos, estavam molhados por isso não sabiam como ele ficava quando seco**(Dinga: E que importância isso tem? O cabelo poderia estar lambido de gel barato, ou coberto de banha de esquilo, TANTO FAZ!) (Gareth: Ê povo que GOSTA de um detalhe dispensável! Santa Merda, Batman!)**, os olhos estavam cobertos por óculos**(Dinga: Pelo menos esse Harry não usa lentes mágicas. #relembra uma pérola dos Vingadores#)(Gareth: COBERTOS por ÓCULOS? Comoassim, Lindalva?)** e usava vestes pretas cheia de charme que fez Gina prender o olhar nele.** (Dinga: "Mãos ao alto! Tudo o que disser será usado contra você no tribunal, tem direito a uma ligação e um advogado!")(Gareth: HAHAHHAA! BOA!)**

- Nós arranja uma**(Dinga: TOMÁNONARIZ. Fic escrota extreme intense fator 500.)(Gareth: PELAMOR! #dá um tiro na testa#)** – Vinicius respondeu pra Stella.

- Você realmente não sabe conjugar verbo**(Dinga: Como disse Vovó Mafalda, a autora também não.) (Gareth: Putz, O ERRO FOI PROPOSITAL? Meu Deus! E, a propósito, o fato dele não saber conjugar verbo é importante para a fic? Não? Então retire. Faria uma ripadora bem feliz.)** – o menino dos óculos disse com a voz fria**(#Gareth enfia um termômetro anal na voz para saber se ela é fria mesmo#)** e passou por Rony, Gina e Mione como se não os enxergasse**(Dinga: Harry é míope, dica.) (Gareth: OMG, Harry virou um preibói arrogante fodão? CÉUS! #preparando macumba da braba#)**. Stella e Vinicius os seguiu**(Dinga: Concordância. #Espanca a autora com um galho de arruda#) (Gareth: Realmente, não só o Vinícius não sabe conjugar verbo; a autora também não.)** conversando alegremente, o gato olhou para trás e miou no que Rony jurou ser um deboche.** (Dinga: Rony é da família Strawberry? Só falta falar que o Dobby é uma Winx!) (Gareth: Rony é FELINOGLOTA? MEDO.) (Dinga: Então só ele é capaz de traduzir o gemido da Gina: NHAAAAÉÉÉÉIIIIIINNN!)**

- Meio rude ele não?** (Dinga: A autora é ignorante, mata as vírgulas sem piedade.)** – perguntou Hermione olhando as costas de Harry com o típico olhar de repreensão.**(Gareth: Olhar de tesão que EU SEI!)**

- Rude, mas gato**(Dinga: "Brucutu, mas delicado. Cagão, mas sensível. Magrela, mas SEXY.")(Gareth: Essa aí curte um BDSM, com o homem a chamando de vadia e cachorra sem parar...)** – Gina disse se abanando, Hermione revirou os olhos e olhou as costas do garoto desaparecerem sem notar que uma das costas daquele estranho trio havia desaparecido.**(Gareth: Deixa eu ver se entendi: As COSTAS sumiram? #tenta imaginar a cena, surta e é internada#)(#Dinga foi procurar algo pesado para lançar na autora#)**

- Opinião feminina: morena: rude, ruiva: gato**(Dinga: Coerência: Zero.)(Gareth: Tolerância Zero, isso sim! #corre em direção ao trio purpurina, segurando um facão#)** – aparecendo novamente ao lado dos amigos Vinicius falou como se citasse os dados de uma pesquisa.

- Não me importa com opinião alheia**(Dinga: Isso aí, Harryzito, se assume!)**, eu sou apenas eu**(Gareth: "...Eu xXxOuU Du JeitHu KkiIi XxOu! mEe rExXpEiThAaaA!") (Dinga: Harry Potter, composição 30% emo, 20% Rímel e delineador, 10% calça skinny rosa-choque e 40% Rosca tostada.) (Gareth, de novo: NÃÃÃÃO, você não é você, que isso! Você é a Maísa!)** **(Dinga: Você é o Martinho Lutero, admita.)**– o moreno**(Dinga: Sheila Carvalho paga pau pra ele.)** pos fim na discussão com aquela frase curta e direta**(Dinga: "Grossa e comprida, poderosa e molhada,...#Gareth a atinge com uma chave de fenda#) (Gareth: PÔS leva acento circunflexo, caríssima.) **, entrando numa cabine que por milagre estava vazia,**(Gareth: Deus tem feito milagre pra gente que não merece...) (Dinga: Poderia ser o Apocalípse, aí sim faria sentido.)** assim o assunto foi Hogwarts a viagem inteira enquanto o moreno **(Dinga: Moreno. Freya não se cansa de me torturar?)(Gareth: Os outros devem ser no mínimo ALBINOS.)**apenas se limitava a revirar os olhos**(Gareth: #joga ovos podres em Harry# PARA DE SER ARROGANTE, PIRRALHO! Vai tomar no cu, viu! Saco!) (Dinga: Saudade do "Eu sou Harry. Só Harry".)** e olhar a paisagem, até que uma interrupção matinal o fez desviar as vistas da janela.**(Gareth: Ele desviou A PAISAGEM? Harry Deus, FATÃO.) (Dinga: "Tia Guida havia renascido das cinzas do esquecimento.")**

- Vocês são os alunos novos é?**(Gareth: Frase Made in Esgoto.)** – uma familiar voz arrastada **(Dinga: Alguém arrastou a voz? Como conseguiu fazer isso? Ele é Pai-de-Santo?)** perguntou depois que entrou na cabine.** (Dinga: A Morte? Espero.)**

- Perfeito, agora eu vou ter pesadelos com essa visão do inferno**(Dinga: Eu tenho pesadelos com esta fic, pode ter certeza.) (Gareth: PORRA, PARA COM ISSO! #aponta um lança mísseis para Harry# Preferia mil vezes o Harry quieto e calmo (e Cannon!)!) (Dinga: "Colega, não há espaço para duas purpurinadas neste compartimento, ele está BRILHANDO DEMAAAAIS! Não gosto de concorrência, causa rugas!")(Gareth, again: "AAAIINNN, SUA MOCRÉIA, SAI DAQUI! CREDO, VOU PEGAR PIOLHOS DE VOCÊ! NOJO! #se detetiza#")** – Harry disse sem tirar a mão do queixo e muito menos sem parar de olhar a paisagem.** (Dinga: HARRY É VESGO.)(Gareth: Harry, um parágrafo atrás disseram que você NÃO desviou o olhar, meu bem! Quantos olhos você tem, aracnídeo?)**

- Ora seu**(Dinga: "... gostoso! Venha me possuir! Sou toda sua!")** –Malfoy fez menção de avançar em Harry, mas o moreno**(Dinga: Use pronomes, cria do Belzebú!)(Gareth: Criatividade ZERO. Pode ser QUALQUER moreno no mundo, filha! E Harry é tudo, MENOS moreno.)** não demonstrou reação nenhuma, continuava o que fazia antes**(Gareth: "... enfiar a mão na bunda de Vinícius...")** como se nem tivesse sido interrupido.** (#Dinga corta um fio de alta tensão com um alicate de unhas e coloca em sua piscina de plástico, pulando nela logo em seguida#) (#Gareth pede a um bando de punks que cantem 'Meu Pintinho Amarelinho'#)**

- Tem certeza disso? **(Dinga: A sexualidade dele? A sua paternidade ser de Lucy Malfoy? Ele ser loiro natural?) **– ele disse olhando o reflexo do menino pelo vidro do espelho**(Dinga: Ele estava retocando a Make-up?)(Gareth: #boceja#)** – pode acabar se arrependendo.** (Dinga: Ui, Harry tocando terror. Cena digna de fic trash.)(Gareth: Harry from BOPE.)**

- Tá achando que eu não sou homem pra você?** (Dinga: "Acha que eu não aguento mais que 3 minutos? Pois, pra sua decepção, eu passei minhas férias de verão treinando com meu mordomo bem dotado!")(Gareth: Frase MAIS GAY não existe. Não nesse mundo.)** – Malfoy perguntou vermelho de raiva, os gorilas atrás dele**(Gareth: Draco apelando pra zoofilia também? #se benze#)** levantando as mangas numa ameaça silenciosa, Vinicius precisou de controlar pra não rir e Stella escondia o rosto num livro que estava de cabeça pra baixo.** (Dinga: Agora pode começar a fic de verdade. Essa pegadinha do Malandro já perdeu a graça.)(#Gareth foge dos detalhes dispensáveis tentando comê-la#)**

- Não, acho, eu tenho certeza**(Dinga: Vírgulas desnecessárias, a revanche.)(Gareth: Quando não faltam vírgulas, sobram. QUE MERDA.)** – Harry sorriu desdenhoso **(Dinga: "... e cheio de desejo...")** e pela primeira vez encarou Malfoy**(Dinga: "... e sua bunda perfeita...")** abaixando os óculos fazendo com que assim ele pudesse ver seus olhos amarelos**(Dinga: Puthaquepaliu! Um Cullen! Bem que me avisaram que a fic era barra-pesada!) (GARETH: QUÊ? HARRY CULLEN? The Brother's Secret tem mais um participante da orgia! E, só uma pergunta: seus olhos não deveriam ser VERDES, amada? Por que diabos eles estão amarelos? Crossover HPxTwilight? Rony come a Alice e Carlisle estupra a Luna? Non-sense DOMINA!)**, o loiro engoliu em seco**(Dinga: Seco? Seeei, safadhjinho!)** com aquela visão**(Dinga: "... 100çoal.".)(Gareth: Tá. OLHOS AMARELOS não metem medo nem em um macaco em um prostíbulo no Tibet! Vá se foder!)** – Você nunca foi homem pra mim**(Dinga: "... gosto de homem com boca carnuda e mastro imponente!")(Gareth: Ufa! Pensei que a fic seria DracoHarry... Me salvei desse mal!) **, agora sai daqui Malfoy antes que eu perca a paciência**(Dinga: "... e o cabaço.")(Gareth: VÍRGULA, VOLTE AQUI!)** – o moreno recolocou os óculos escuros e acompanhou Draco gesticular para seus gorilas**(Gareth: Não custava dizer "capangas", prova de que a Zoofilia aqui é MATO!) (Dinga: A autora tem fetiche com animais peludos, minha teoria acaba de ser comprovada.)** antes de sair da cabine quase tropeçando nos próprios pés – idiota**(Dinga: Malfoy ou Harry? Fica a dúvida.)(Gareth: Ambos.)** – Harry revirou os olhos novamente**(Dinga: "... para dentro de seu cérebro esquecido e inutilizado.")(Gareth: Quantos milhões de vezes o Harry vai revirar os olhos nessa fic? #amola a faca#)** e voltou a olhar pela janela num gesto que fez Stella abaixar o livro**(Gareth: Ele fez UM GESTO ao OLHAR PELA JANELA? #Gareth muito confusa#) (Dinga: E que livro seria esse? Porque, se foi mencionado na fic deve ser de suma importância.)** e Vinicius rir, ele nunca iria mudar.**(#Gareth foi buscar um chicote para se autoflagelar e sal grosso para passar nas feridas#)(#Dinga está recebendo o espírito de Cleópatra e não pode comentar#)**

Hr**(Gareth: What is this? ****Um excremento de alien? Ou uma sonda anal quebrada?) (Dinga: Um rastreador de Esferas do Dragão? Um radar de Hollows? O vibrador do Frajola?)**

Hogsmeade, a única cidade totalmente bruxa da Grã – Bretanha,onde as luzes da casa**(Gareth: Casa? Que casa? A CASA DO CARALHO?) (Dinga: A casa do plural ou da concordância eu tenho certeza que não é.)** davam um brilho especial aquela**(Gareth: Crase, querida, onde estás?) (Dinga: "... Zona Boêmia de baixa qualidade!")** cidade que estava em paz, os risos das crianças**(Dinga: "... arrancado o rabo de alguns gatos desavisados, matando pássaros e lagartixas...")**, o riso dos adultos**(Dinga: "... Indo para a zona Boêmia onde iriam aliviar o estresse do dia.")(Gareth: "O riso das crianças e adultos", ou "os risos de todos" ficaria menos repetitivo.)** e o barulho gerados pelas tarefas domesticas**(Dinga: Um elfo doméstico faminto comeu o acento, notem.)** era a musica**(Dinga: As pessoas precisam alimentar seus elfos domésticos.)** que animava aquela vila**(Dinga: "... cantada pelos alunos do Professor Girafales.")**,** (Gareth: Peraí, pensei que as tarefas domésticas eram feitas magicamente, então não fariam barulho. E QUE SINFONIA, né? "MENINO, VAI ARRUMAR SEU QUARTO, PESTE! QUALQUER DIA DESSES EU TE ESPANCO ATÉ CÊ FICAR ROXO! MARISLÚCIA, VAI VARRER A CASA, CRIANÇA DO INFERNO! É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE FALO! DA PRÓXIMA VOU TE DAR UMA NA CARA QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI PEDIR DUAS!")** mas no meio daquela sinfonia**(Dinga: "... de gemidos.")** uma novas notas fizeram se ouvir,**(Gareth: Se, o OC surdo que ouviu pela primeira vez! Cristo tem poder! Aleluia, tem poder! #canta#)** o barulho de um grande e belo expresso vermelho**(Dinga: Eles enxergaram o barulho. #Sai correndo apenas com a roupa do corpo#)** e as vozes animadas de adolescentes de todas as idades**(Dinga: Agora, por favor, será que alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de jogar uma gramática bem pesada em cima da autora? Agradecida.) (Gareth: Tipo adolescentes de NOVENTA anos e adolescentes de DOIS ANOS... Freya, você é doida ou o quê?)** que seguiam entusiasmados pra**(Dinga: "... seu primeiro ménage.")(Gareth: "... o puteiro mais famoso da cidade...")** o mais belo lugar daquela região, o lugar onde a monotonia era barrada na entrada**(Dinga: Diga isso para as aulas do Snape.)(Gareth: Hogwarts é um playground! Loosho!)**, a mesma Hogwarts que receberia naquela ano três visitas inesperadas**(Dinga: Barbie, Ken e Polly? Scooby, Fred e Salsicha? Marcelino, pão e vinho?)**.** (Gareth: Madonna, Britney Spears e Lady Gaga? Edward, Alice e Emmett Cullen? MARIA, JOSÉ E JESUS?)**

Quatro mesas, quatro divisões**(Dinga: Não se repita e conserve minha sanidade. Só falta dizer que são quatro casas, quatro diretores de casas, quatro salões comunais e quatro times de quadribol. Poupe-nos de sua ignorância.)** e quatro grupos de diferentes de pessoas **(Gareth: Eis a belíssima língua do DE.)**que eram dominadas pelo preconceito**(Dinga: Vire socióloga e escreva um livro chato.) (Gareth: Em que livro da saga dizia que em Hogwarts só haviam Skinheads?)** de ultrapassar aquelas divisões e se deparar com um mundo pelo qual eles não estão acostumados**(Dinga: "Show Bar!")** e era pra entrar naquele mundo de preconceito**(Dinga: "... e entrar em um quarto de preconceito, vestir uma blusa de preconceito, tomar uma taça de preconceito...")** **(Gareth: Sobre o quê estamos falando mesmo? Fic confusa da porra, essa!)**e aparências que pelas grandes portas do salão principal entravam dezenas de pequenos alunos**(Dinga: Os Weasleys não existem, né?) (Gareth: Hogwarts, a creche.)** se preparando para serem separados **(Dinga: "... e provados pelo Tio Dumby.") (Gareth: " ... e mandados para a engorda...") **e para entrarem no mundo**(Dinga: Eles vão ser paridos no meio do salão principal? #Bebe um chá de cogumelos coloridos#)** que a seleção os iria mostrar, mas**(Dinga: Vírgula, apareça, querida.)** dentre esses pequenos alunos estavam outros três, maiores e melhores**(Dinga: Ou não.) (Gareth: Ah, vai se fufu, vai? Não aguento essa "superioridade" do Harry e suas putinhas!)**, predestinados a seguir um rumo**(Dinga: "... na vida de Prostituição.")** que nem mesmo a escolha das casas iria mudar**(Dinga: Se alguém entender, não me fale. #joga xadrez contra um nerd#)(Gareth: "Um amor que nem o destino consegue mudar...")**, mas quando um desses alunos deixou a "excursão"**(Dinga: Achei que estávamos falando de Hogwarts, mas agora, creio que se trata de Orlando.) (Gareth: Andou bebendo hoje, né, Freya?)** com destino ao banquinho de três pernas**(Dinga: "... e um dildo no centro.")** e rumou para a mesa da grifinoria **(Dinga: Nossa. Ela CONSEGUIU errar o NOME da casa MAIS importante. O que eu fiz para merecer isso? #Se atira na frente de um Fusca#)(Gareth: MEU D-D-D-DEUS! ELA ERROU ISSO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #fura sua traquéia com os óculos do Leão Lobo#)** os murmúrios sempre presentes naquele lugar apenas aumentaram.** (Dinga: "Você viu o novo gloss da Avon que é a prova de língua e esperma? Funciona mesmo! Eu já comprovei!") (Gareth: "Tá vendo aquela putinha ali? É, aquela mesma! Dizem que ela só cobra cincão! Vamos testar?")**

- O que exatamente ele está fazendo? **(Dinga: Correndo atrás de seu bofe, digo, sonho.)**– perguntou Hermione quando notou o movimento daquele rapaz que julgará**(#Dinga foi se oferecer para pentear o cabelo das axilas da Rainha Branca#)(#Gareth vai brincar de Twister nos trilhos de um TGT#)** ser um rude.

- Não sei – respondeu Gina e voltou a prestar atenção na sua frente**(Dinga: Deu a Hermione a mesma atenção que daria a uma melancia quadrada.) (Gareth: Melancias quadradas prendem MUITO mais atenção que essa Hermione fajuta!)** onde um a um os novos alunos foram sendo enviados para sua respectiva casa**(Dinga: E?)**, faltando por tanto depois de certo tempo **(Dinga: Um texto sem vírgulas é de difícil compreensão. Um texto feito por Freya, é de impossível compreensão.)**apenas aqueles adolescentes maiores que com certeza não tinham onze anos.** (Dinga: Capitã Óbvia.) (Gareth: Oh, REALLY?)**

- Como vocês já devem ter percebido entre o grupo de novos alunos à dois que se destacam**(Gareth: Crase amaldiçoada! Você não deveria estar aí!)** – Dumbledore falou após de levantar**(Dinga: Noooossa! Até o Tio Dumbie ta fazendo a apresentação dos marmanjos! Hogwarts não era assim, que decadência! Culpa deste velho caduco e pedófilo.)** – por isso vos explico**(Dinga: E por isso eu vos mando tomar no cu.) (Gareth: Vai se fufu também, Dumbie!)** que eles são alunos de intercâmbio transferidos da Escócia**(Dinga: Que cara de escocês que o Harry tem.) (Gareth: Explicação SHIT dos infernos! Harry escocês? Cola a bunda no banco, Claudemar!)**, peço que a casa que os receber o tratem respeitosamente como creio que eles vos trataram, a frente **(Dinga: "Atrás, de lado, em cima, em baixo...")**– Dumbledore mandou e Vinicius como ordenado avançou parando ao lado do banquinho que com certeza não o agüentaria onde colocou o chapéu seletor na sua cabeça que não tardou a anunciar a casa para onde ia.** (Dinga: A autora vende linguiça no quilômetro , acredito.)**

- GRIFINORIA **(#Dinga foi mergulhar em um caminhão transportador de óleo diesel e não pode comentar#)(#Gareth pega seu livro de feitiços e começa a rogar pragas a torto e a direita#)**– o chapéu anunciou, Vinicius tirou o mesmo**(Dinga: UI.)(Gareth: Tenho medo de "o mesmo" em fic trash.)** sorridente o rodopiou até a barriga**(Dinga: **_**Ascaris Lumbricoides**_**. Zoofilia é mato na fic.)(Gareth: C-O-M-O-F-A-S///) **numa espécie de reverencia a mesa vermelha que o aplaudia.** (Dinga: Tosco.)(Gareth: "reverencia" é um tipo de camelo cujas corcovas são azuis e seu pênis mede 93 cm em média?)**

- Srta. Scott **(Dinga: Irmã do Scott Summers, cunhada da Jean Grey? OU seria o Scott que mãe Cornélia me dava pra crescer fortinha?)**– Dumbledore chamou, Stella andou graciosamente**(Dinga: "... e peidou graciosamente, e arrotou graciosamente...")(Gareth: DETESTO essa menininha que "tem aparência de anjo, mas é capaz de lhe matar"!)** até Vinicius que lhe deu o chapéu e seguiu para a mesa da grifinoria**(#Dinga foi dar um upgrade nos cascos de uma girafa enfurecida#)(Gareth: PORRA, NÃO FOI ERRO DE DIGITAÇÃO! Vai à merda, Freya Jones!)** sentando-se ao lado de Harry, Stella colocou o chapéu que depois de um certo tempo também a mandou para...** (Dinga: "... puta que pariu"? "Neverland"? "Fuckolândia"?)(Gareth: Suspense escroto + clichê = fic trash.)**

- GRIFINORIA**(#Dinga foi criar ostras no Triângulo das Bermudas#)(#Gareth foi pedir à Vovó Mafalda que descarregue sua P-30 amaldiçoada em Freya Jones#)** – Stella sorriu tirou o chapéu e **(Dinga: "... enfiou a ponta do chapéu debaixo da saia, em seguida começou a gemer como uma gata no cio!")**correu até os amigos jogando-se sobre Harry que a segurou por puro instinto.** (Dinga: Iiiih, desiste, queridinha. Ele definitivamente não gosta da fruta. Não percebeu as olhadelas furtivas que ele lança para o traseiro do Draco?)(Gareth: SIJOGA! Tá querendo uma promoção no emprego, dá pro cafetão, eu sempre digo!)**

- Stella...**(Gareth: "... Ginosveva Marilâine Creusimara Laimaréya Kesianne!") (Dinga: "... Juneleyce Vanisvânia Deodite Clinastina Nostradamus!")** – ele falou normalmente o nome dela, a garota como se percebesse algo mais profundo**(Dinga: "...No âmago de seu intestino grosso.")(Gareth: "... no extremo sul de seu ânus...")** na frase se separou dele e corou antes que sentasse e comesse o**(Dinga: "... David...")(Gareth: "... Draco mal-passado...")** jantar que havia aparecido do nada depois que Dumbledore desejou bom apetite.** (Dinga: Foi realmente necessário descrever isso. Diferente de você, somos fans, miguxa. Sabemos isso.)(Gareth: ISSO foi desnecessário!)**

Durante todo o jantar Hermione**(#Dinga partiu em busca de um cabelo da virilha do Nemesis, ingrediente crucial para sua macumba nível 15#)(#Gareth sacrifica uma cabrita no cio em troca da vírgula#)** não parou de olhar para Harry**(Dinga: "... lançado-lhe sorrisos com muito espinafre e feijão entre os dentes...")**, ela sentia como se o conhecesse de algum lugar**(Dinga: "... do ponto, provavelmente.")** e foi quando ele sorriu pela primeira vez **(Dinga: Praticamente um Michael Scofield.)(Gareth: Mestra, liberte-se de Prision Break!) (Dinga: Não posso, é mais forte que eu.)**– desdenhoso, mas sorriu – que ela o reconheceu como o menino do Beco Diagonal**(Dinga: Nossa, como ele é importante.)(Gareth: Putz, o Beco Diagonal é PONTO! Sempre soube!)**, embora não tenha percebido que esse mesmo menino era seu melhor amigo a três anos atrás.** (Dinga: Como as pessoas se esquecem fácil assim do seu MELHOR AMIGO? Não entendo, isso é coisa de fic trash.)(Gareth: Em fics trash SEMPRE há surtos de bipolaridade ou Alzheimer! Acostume-se, cara Dinga!)**

- Antes que vocês comecem a dormir em cima dos pratos **(#Dinga imagina a cena e explode em uma nuvem de incenso e arruda#)** – Dumbledore começou– eu gostaria de lhes citar um ultimo**(#Dinga monta em um frango preto gigante e parte em busca da acentuação desaparecida#)(Gareth: Dumbie querido, use as vírgulas, ou sugarei o tutano em seus ossos.) **comunicado, como muitos de vocês devem ter percebido junto a Srtª. Scott e o Sr. Britto chegou mais um aluno, porem esse não foi selecionado**(Dinga: Precisa este alvoroço todo? Que ser humano em Hogwarts não percebeu até agora que ele é o Emo bruxo mais famoso do mundo?)(Gareth: Use o circunflexo em "porem" também, amor.)** – murmúrios de concordância **(Dinga: "Sim, senhor. Claro, você é quem sabe!" Bando de pau-mandados.) (Gareth: Murmúrios de QUÊ? TAKIPARIU, essa menina tá doida!)**de toda Hogwarts **(Dinga: Até o Filch e o Snape?)(Gareth: Imaginei Filch, Snape e Minerva fofocando como comadres.)**começaram a surgir – explicarei isso muito facilmente, o aluno não passou pela seleção porque o chapéu seletor o havia enviado a casa pertencente, a grifinória**(Dinga: Acertou o acento e ignorou a letra maiúscula. Bem, pelo menos é um começo.)**, a seis anos atrás, só que por motivos muito importantes**(Dinga: "... ele precisava sustentar os tios e, para isso, se vendia nas esquinas da Travessa do Tranco. A necessidade era tanta que foi obrigado a vender Edwiges.")(Gareth: Xuxa precisava salvar o mundo contra o Baixo Astral! E, falando nisso, a Edwiges não apareceu até agora! Deve ter se sentido trocada por esse David!)** ele saiu de nosso convívio a três anos**(Dinga: Oxum seja louvado por isso.)(Gareth: Pois é.)** – Hermione arregalou os olhos, não poderia ser...** (Dinga: "... Suzana Furacão, sua colega de balada? Ela teria ressurgido da purpurina do esquecimento para bater ponto em Hogwarts?")(Gareth: "... Lady Gaga, sua rainha do pop? Se fosse, teria de lhe pedir um autógrafo!")** – e por motivos ainda mais importantes **(Dinga: "Dar pro Tio Dumbie. Dar pro Draco. Dar pro Filch. Dar pro Snape.")(Gareth: Simplificando: DAR.)** ele agora voltou regressando**(Dinga: O pleonasmo escorre dos olhos e do nariz da Freya. Alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de mandar um raio em minha cabeça e na da autora? Agradecida.)(#Gareth pega seu livro de macumba e invoca uma tempestade elétrica sobre Freya#)** ao ano que estaria se tivesseseguido os estudos normalmente**(Dinga: Por um momento achei que o Harryzito teria que fazer o 3º ano.)**, lhe apresento, Harry Potter**(Dinga: Fala isso como se ninguém o conhecesse. Velho gagá! # Atira Michael Jackson como se fosse uma flecha#)(Gareth: Vírgula infeliz, ta bêbada ou o quê? Você não deveria estar aí! E deveria ser "lhes apresento", idiota!)**– todas as cabeças**(Dinga: Todas mesmo? #leva tiro#)(Gareth: Duas para cada macho, hehe. #apanha#)** viraram-se para Harry que se levantou e sorriu desdenhoso**(Dinga: Pago cincão pra quem quebrar os dentes centro-avantes do Harry. E que lhe causem muita dor, espero.)(Gareth: Malditos adjetivos escrotos.)**, os óculos removidos**(Dinga: Vai começar a esbarrar nos outros. Míope que não quer dar uma de nerd é foda.)** mostrando pela primeira vez aqueles olhos verdes**(Dinga: Por acaso quando ele ia pra Hogwarts ele retirava os olhos? Já sei porque o ídolo dele é o Olho-tonto Moody.)(Gareth: Ah vai tomar no fundo do cu, viu! Agora pouco o Harry Cullen mostrou os olhos AMARELOS para o Draco! Merda de fic incoerente!)** que tanto havia mudado.

hr**(Dinga: Tusteeeee? Eu merecia ser castigada desta maneira?)(Gareth: #suspira# VAI TOMAR NO CU, 'hr' ESCROTO DA PORRA! PUTA QUE PARIU MINHA SOGRA PARALÍTICA E ACÉFALA, O QUE CARALHOS SIGNIFICA ISSO? #histérica, e acaba sedada#)**

- Ahhh que fome**(Dinga: Serre seu pé e asse-o na lareira da sala comunal.)(Gareth: Que gemido foi esse? NC durante o discurso de Dumbie? Que medo.)**. – Reclamou Vinicius enquanto eles desciam pra tomar café.** (Dinga: Já? Que reviravolta do inferno!)(Gareth: Obrigatório em trashs.)**

- Você vive com fome Vini.** (Dinga: "Fome Vini" é um ritual de passagem realizado entre nigerianos virgens. Eles são obrigados a enfiar um cano de PVC 200mm no ânus e beber 3 litros de absinto, girando em um pé só.)(Gareth: MEDO dos nigerianos virgens.) **– Alfinetou Stella.

- Não comecem a brigar tão cedo.** (Dinga: Mais tarde pode? Eeeebaaaa!)** – Reprimiu Harry, eles seguram **(Dinga: Seguraram o quê , minha Iemanjá? As injeções de testosterona do Harry? O patinho de borracha do Rony?)(Gareth: Quanto mais enfeitam a fic, mais merda sai. Fato.)** ate a mesa da grifinoria**(#Dinga vai fazer uma contagem detalhada sobre as conchas da Baía de Sidney#)(Gareth: Querida, você sabe o que são substantivos próprios? Melhor, você LEU OS LIVROS? A espada de Godrico Grifinória(na verdade, Godric Griffindor, mas...), a casa de Godrico Grifinória, O CU DE GODRICO GRIFINÓRIA...)**, muitos olhares os acompanhavam.** (Dinga: Quer a musiquinha tema das celebridades, Harry? Podemos providenciar pra você, fodão-emo-playboy-revoltado-Cullen!)**

- Somos o centro das atenções**(Dinga: Liguem as câmeras e os holofotes: Vera Verão ressuscitou!)(#Gareth morreu de rir de Mãe Dinga#) **– Brincou Stella enquanto os três sentavam-se a mesa da grifinoria.** (#Dinga foi beber uma garrafa com capacidade para 20 litros, contendo água do Mar Morto#)(Gareth: Vai tomar no koo, sua idiota! Meus neurônios não são obrigados! Porque ela simplesmente não jogou no Google ou olhou nos livros? Nos pouparia de MUITO sofrimento!)**

- Eu sempre detestei isso sabia?** (Dinga: Mintira, você sempre quis ser a Barbie popular na sua escola, mas o Duda não deixava. Agora é sua vez, mona. XAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINI!)** Todo mundo te olhando como se você fosse algo anormal no lugar**(Dinga: Mas você é anormal, querido.)**. – Disse Harry em sua frieza normal.** (Dinga: "Disse Harry" é uma espécie de planta encontrada no deserto do Atacama que produz frutos azuis e amargos, utilizados na produção de KY.) (Gareth: Vai à merda, Harry. Tô de saco cheio dessa 'frieza' idiota. Porquê misérias o Harry TINHA de ficar 'frio, calculista, mandão, sécsi, totoso, saradaun', etc e tal?)**

- Como se você fosse normal**(Dinga: Hihihihihi. Levou na bunda, Potthénho!)** – brincou Vinicius, quando Harry abria a boca pra**(Gareth: "... shoopar...")** revidar outra voz falou mais alto.

- Nunca mais faça isso Potter**(Dinga: Ih, sujou. McGonnagal na área.)(Gareth: Comofas para 'faça isso Potter'? O vocativo vem entre vírgulas, analfa de uma figa!)**. – Disse uma voz acompanhada de um tapa em Harry**(Dinga: "acompanhada de um tapa em Harry" é uma droga produzida através das fezes recentes de camelos albinos.)(Gareth: Imaginei a voz e o tapa andando como miguxas num parque.)**. – Como pode fugir assim?** (Dinga: "... Você disse que só ia à padaria comprar cigarro e nunca mais apareceu! Que padaria longe você foi, hem?)(Gareth: Agora o acento circunflexo se matou mesmo! Como alguém confunde PÔDE com PODE? Ah, a mesma pessoa que não coloca Vírgulas no vocativo.)** –Mione bufava de raiva. Ao que muitos imaginavam**(Dinga: Me diz: quem eram esse desocupados?)(Gareth: Sério, eu nunca senti tanto ódio de alguém NA VIDA. PARA DE TENTAR SER CHIQUE, MULHER! VAI ESTUDAR!)** que ele ia reagir agressivamente o rapaz apenas sorriu desdenhosamente divertido.** (Dinga: Já chega de sorrir desdenhoso. Está dando nos nervos.)(Gareth: Aprendeu a palavra 'desdenhoso' hoje, né, sua mula? Além da típica tara de autoras trash pelo sulfixo –mente! #joga uma machadinha banhada em veneno na autora#)**

- Senti sua falta também Mione**(Dinga: Vírgula deve ser usada antes e depois do vocativo. Como você não sabe disso, simplesmente te mandarei tomar na orelha interna.)(Gareth: Disse tudo, Mestra!)**. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo desdenhoso**(Dinga: "... e cheio de farofa, por sinal!")(Gareth: ELE DISSE SEM PARAR DE SORRIR? #Gareth prestes a sofrer um infarto#)**. A menina bufou mais uma vez e ergueu a mão para um segundo tapa **(Dinga: Briga! Briga !)(Gareth: Esfaqueia logo de uma vez! #oferece faca#)**, Harry sorriu e assim que o braço de Hermione veio com força total ele o segurou, a garota o olhou surpresa e ele sorriu**(Dinga: Pronomes em excesso. Salve sua vida e esqueça o que leu neste parágrafo.)(Gareth: SURPRESA? Hermione é o Hulk por acaso? E essa ceninha foi toda para dizer que o Réri Cúlem é Machou Méim? Tá bem difícil de compreender essa porcaria...) **- Não vai escapar de mim– uma voz raivosa veio acompanhada de um pulso diferente**(Dinga: A voz tinha pulso. #amarra uma dinamite acesa no pescoço#)(Gareth: A voz era raivosa! #aplica anti-rábica na voz#)**, o de Rony, ainda sem soltar o braço de Hermione Harry**(Dinga: Hermione Harry. Não direi mais nada. #Vai participar do programa do Guinness Book, tentando fazer o Record de comer hot-dogs#)(Gareth: MARIA JOÃO! My God, beber Diabo Verde parece tão tentador agora... #olha para a prateleira de produtos de limpeza#)** curvou o corpo pra trás escapando do soco que iria receber, ele sorriu e voltou a posição normal.** (Dinga: MATRIX!)(Gareth: Machou Méim ataca novamente! E vai se f..., Harry! QUEM diabos te ensinou a desviar assim? Narcisa Malfoy? Tonks? Voldie?)**

- Agora eu tomo meu café com mais disposição**(Dinga: Aproveite e dance o Créu na velocidade 5.)(Gareth: Hoho! Agora que viu seu bofe tudo ficou mais cor-de-rosa, né, sua safada?)** – ele sorriu sarcástico**(Dinga: Sorriu sarcástico. Sorriu desdenhoso. Se continuar assim, PUTinho vai sorrir banguela.)(Gareth: Harry tem um sorriso para cada ocasião. Isso me lembra Polly Pronta num Click.)** e soltou Hermione indo sentar-se**(Dinga: "... no colo de Rony...")**a mesa como se nada houvesse acontecido e ignorando os olhares de surpresa e admiração de todos**(Dinga: Quem foi a Hiena acéfala que olhou admirado pra este trasgo de tutu? Quero saber quem é! #sacode uma faca de açougueiro#)(Gareth: Quer seu Prozac agora, Mestra? Parece que está precisando!)**. – Quem é o próximo?** (Dinga: Para fazer pograma? Obviamente a Severitha Snapuxo !)(Gareth: Eu. #se arma até os dentes e vai atrás de Harry#)**

- Que tal eu?** (Dinga: SandyJúnior? Célso Portioli? Sasha? Axel Rose? Barbie, a mosqueteira?)** – uma voz masculina fez se ouvir**(Dinga: Não, ela se fez silenciar. AMEBA DO INFERNO DE DANTE! Ah masvátomá nofundinho doolho.)(Gareth: Fez SE ouvir? FEZ SE OUVIR? Pleonasmo + erro grotesco = Armagedon! #começa a correr desesperadamente em círculos#)** e tudo mundo prendeu a respiração, com a certeza de Sirius Black o menino não escaparia.** (Dinga: "... Seus 37cm iriam lhe deixar acabado. Não havia como fugir do seu bofe insaciável!")(Gareth: Com A certeza? A? A? Menina, você tá pedindo para apanhar...)**

- SIRIUS**(Dinga: Bem, pelo menos ela não escreveu SiriÚs/VdF.)** – Stella gritou e pulou em cima do homem que fez um cafuné em sua cabeça.** (#Dinga vai ensinar o Ilariê pro papa#)(Gareth: Além de zoofilia, temos pedofilia. O que virá a seguir? Necrofilia? Botanofilia? Tecnofilia? Filosofia?)**

- Isso é moda agora**(Dinga: Ser Harry-Cullen? Claaaaaaaaro, Charlotte!)**? Pular em cima dos outros? **(Dinga: Correção: "Pular no PAU dos outros sem aviso? Tenho que me preparar, tomar o comprimido azul...")(Gareth: AKA: trepar.)**– Harry perguntou revirando os olhos.** (Dinga: Os olhos AMARELOS? Poderia fazer a decência de cravá-los no seu cérebro? (2))(Gareth: Falou tudo, mestra! (2))**

- Continua o mesmo Potter**(Dinga: Não é o que diz o primeiro capítulo. E, a propósito, "mesmo Potter" é o nome de uma antiga civilização que ocupava o território do Império Czarista-Romeno-Esloveno-Bretão, e cultuava seus deusa Ugly Betty, reponsável pela fertilidade e beleza.)(#Gareth foi a uma funerária comprar o caixão da vírgula#) **– disse Sirius.

- Continua o mesmo Black**(Dinga: Preto? "mesmo Black" era uma tribo antropófoga, habitante do extremo sul da Indo-Grec-Chin-Istão, e sua religião era baseada aos cultos ao Hipopótamo real.)(Gareth: E ela ainda tenta ser chique... Filha, FAIL pra você no quesito fic chique! Não sabe escrever e quer entrar para a rái sossáiti!)** – Harry o imitou tentando conseguir o mesmo tom de voz dos outros**(Dinga: Outros quem?)(Gareth: Outros quem? (2))**, novamente os outros**(Dinga: Os outros quem? Carambaáh dus hinfernows!)(Gareth: Sério, essa fic tá me dando nos nervos...)** prenderam o fôlego**(Dinga: Sentiram a catinga do Pott.)**, mas para espanto de todos os morenos**(Dinga: E os loiros e ruivos? Que se fodam no quintal da Mãe Alquina? Que chupem mexirica no colo do Capeta?)(Gareth: Luna e os Weasleys não existem. E isso é só um exemplo. #suspira#)** sorriram e se abraçaram fortemente, embora sem que deixassem transparecer aquilo que verdadeiramente sentiam.** (Dinga: Acabou de entrar em uma tremenda contradição. Vá colocar fotos novas no Floguuuuuxuu e pare de escrever, demônio.)(Gareth: Tara pelo sulfixo –mente confirmada. #pega uma granada de mão#)**

- Então, o que você andou fazendo na minha ausência garotão**(Dinga: "O mesmo de sempre: Encontros as escuras com Snape, Xavecos contra a gárgula no escritório do Dumbizito e amassos no corredor do 3º andar com o Lupin. Muito entediante!")**? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- O mesmo tédio de sempre**(Dinga: Não tinha lido a frase. Comprovem o meu poder paranormal.)** – ele revirou os olhos por baixo dos óculos escuros que usavam.** (Dinga: Rewre, o maior míope da Iskolah dy Majya e Browcharia di Roguartiiis, usando ÓCULOS ESCUROS? Desse jeito ele vai conseguir esbarrar no Sir. Nicholas e quebrar o marcador de pontos da Lufa-Lufa!) (Gareth: Fica a dica: Harry NÃO sabe ser fodão, então PARE DE SATISFAZER SUAS FANTASIAS SEQUISSUAIS. Tá OOC demais essa bicha!)**

- Aham, sei, tédio**(Dinga: Ah, sei, chatice.)** – abanando as mãos Vinicius disse.

- Com certeza, totalmente tedioso**(Dinga: Zzzz... #Babando muito#)** – Stella implicou do mesmo modo de Vinicius, Harry abaixou os óculos numa pergunta silenciosa.** (Dinga: Enfie estes malditos óculos no POÇO OCO DO SEU COOOL.)(Gareth: Pergunta silenciosa? HÂ?)**

- É só impressão minha ou vocês estão me ignorando?** (Dinga: "Que isssu, mona ! Magina, somos BFF!")** – se enraivecendo mais ainda Hermione perguntou vermelha.** (Dinga:A pergunta é vermelha? #Compra uma passagem só de ida para Abu Dhabi#)(Gareth: Hermione virou um Weasley?)**

- Imagina, só impressão...** (#Dinga foi lavar o banheiro, varrer o terreiro para a próxima sessão, e assar um bolo de boas vindas para os clientes#)(Gareth: PERDEU A POSE! #dança#)**- Harry gozou virando-se para ela**(Dinga: Contenha-se, moleque! Olha a quantidade de testemunhas! Ela gosta disso só no calor do seus edredom do Bob Esponja!)(Gareth: NC? #foge para a montanha Brockeback#)**, mas no momento que seus olhos agora livres**(#Dinga imagina olhos algemados ganhado Habeas Corpus e desintegra#) **encontraram a garota que estava ao lado de Rony aconteceu algo que ninguém previa**(Dinga: Harry brochou? Isso não é novidade.)**, Harry prendeu o ar como se seus pulmões não estivessem mais funcionando e empalicedeu**(Dinga: CUllen. Broxante, Freya.)(Gareth: Bem, se os pulmões não estivessem mais funcionando ele NÃO CONSEGUIRIA PUXAR O AR, e não PRENDERIA O AR. Anatomia mandou lembranças!)** numa questão de segundos, seus joelhos tremeram mais não cederam e ele precisou se apoiar da mesa.** (Dinga: Se eles tremeram MAS não cederam LOGO ele precisou se apoiar na mesa. Não menospreze meu Q.I. . Se esse desperdício de espaço tiver colocado mais um "MAIS" no lugar errado, vou pedir as corrente do Filch emprestadas.)(Gareth: "MAIS"? ARRGH, THE BROTHER'S SURUBAS FEELINGS! #morde um pedaço de urânio#)**

- Harry, o que aconteceu?** (Dinga: "A dentadura do Dumbinho caiu na sopa da McGonnagal! Foi gongante!")** – Stella perguntou preocupada, o menino pos **(Dinga: Pos. Pos. Pos. #Prende a autora em uma garrafa, em seguida manda para ilha de Lost#)(Gareth: "O acento circunflexo no ânus e fez movimentos intensos de vai e vem...") **os óculos rápido e se levantou arfante. Apontou o dedo para os antigos amigos e rapidamente Stella entendeu a situação**(Dinga: "Ela roubou seu gloss rosa-bebê da Natura? Que absurdo! Arrebenta com essa mocréia de três tetas!")**.

- Tudo bem? Não foi demais pra você?** (Dinga: "Usou a pílula azul? Se ela não tiver dado resultados, te darei a pílula Arco - íris!")(Gareth: TUDO NESSA FIC CHEIRA A SEXO OU É IMPRESSÃO MINHA?)** – ela perguntou preocupada, Vinicius olhou com os olhos brilhando em preocupação**(Dinga: Meus olhos não brilham quando estou preocupada... Seria outro COOLLen Bastardo?)(Gareth: Coerência e sentido te mandam beijos!) **assim como Sirius e os outros olharam confusos toda aquela conversa, Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou ar de uma só vez.** (#Dinga procura um tradutor Freyês- Português formal#)(#Gareth meditando sobre o que acabou de ler#)**

- Tudo bem, já foi pior, muito pior**(Dinga: Não garanto. Essa fic está pau-a-pau com The Brother's Surubas...)** – ele sorriu tranqüilizando os amigos – e então? Vamos comer**(Dinga: "... a Mione? Ela é meio tantan mas dá pro gasto!")(Gareth: "... o David? Diliça, bem! Precisamos comê-lo mais vezes!)**, pensei que estavam com fome.

- Não entendo como ele pode agir dessa maneira como se nada tivesse acontecido**(Dinga: Não entendo como foi que ele virou um CUllen-emo.)** – resmungou Sirius andando em direção a mesa dos professores onde pretendia passar o café.** (Dinga: Como é que se PASSA um café?)(Gareth: Passando pelo coador! #epic fail#)**

- Sirius ta ficando velho**(Dinga: "... mas não deixa de ser charmoso. Adoooooro um grisalho!")(Gareth: E o acento agudo que já até morreu, colega? É ele quem sofre nessa budega!)**. – Riu Harry.

- Não Harry ele só se preocupa muito com você. – Ralhou Stella. – Assim como eu e o Vini**(Dinga: Apelidos escrotos, entediando a todos .) (Gareth: Desisto de falar sobre a vírgula. Tomarei medidas drásticas! #enchendo um Kinder-Ovo com césio 129#)**. – Stella estava seria**(#Dinga foi pescar salmão no Rio Tietê#)(#Gareth se veste de coelho da Páscoa, pega sua cesta de Kinder-ovos "batizados" e vai à casa da autora#)**. Hermione olhou para aquilo com um nó na garganta, há três anos atrás seria ela que estaria nesse lugar**(Dinga: "... alisando o pirulito do Harry por cima da calça, servindo de cobertor nas noites frias, sendo passatempo...")**.

- Pois não deveriam, eu sei muito bem me cuidar sozinho**(Dinga: Ah, tá. Cola a bunda no tamborete, Juvenal!)(Gareth: "Mamãe, eu já cresci! Não preciso que você limpe o meu bumbum quando faço caca e nem preciso mais de você para trocar minhas fraldas!")**, mas ajudaria muito mais de vocês parassem de me tratar como criança, porque vocês mais do que ninguém sabem que eu não sou uma**(Dinga, em um surto de incorporação: Você não acreditou, você nem me olhou! Disse que eu era, muuuuito nova pra você, maaas, agora que eu cresci, você quer me namorarrrrrrrrr!)(#Gareth, horrorizada, vai ao Tibet buscar água puríssima das fontes místicas, para livrar Mãe Dinga desse espírito maligno#)** – Harry disse indiferente, mas mesmo assim sentou-se na mesa longe dos amigos.

- HARRY! – Exclamou Stella tentando argumentar**(Dinga: Eu diria berrar, mas tanto faz. Fic trash jamais terá coerência.)(Gareth: Exclamação agora é argumento. Lindo, tocante.)**.

- Deixa, não vai funcionar – Hermione pôs as mãos no ombro de Stella impedindo qualquer movimento – ele é a teimosia em pessoa.** (Dinga: E a viadagem encarnada.)(Gareth: HUAHAHA!)**

- Eu sei, mas às vezes eu tenho a esperança de que ele aceite**(Dinga: Virar homem? Trabalhar com o Lula Molusco? Vender a alma para o Capitão Davy Jones? Roubar o terninho do Kiko?)(Gareth: "... meu pedido de casamento! Oh, Harry Edward Cullen, tu me amas?")**. – Stella disse olhando para o amigo. – Eu não trato ele como criança**(Dinga: Como miguxo? Se for, dá no mesmo.)**, só não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ele**(Dinga: Eu quero. # olhar psicopata #)**. – Completou Stella triste. **(Gareth: Belíssimo sobrenome, Stella!)**

- Ele sabe, mas finge que não**(Dinga: Harry Mongol Dobby Potter.)**. – Confortou Mione**(Dinga: Stella confortou Mione OU Mione confortou Stella? Que confuso! Parem de emprestar o consolo dourado!)(Gareth: Ambas se consolaram. É orgia! #pega uma arma e vai atrás das siririqueiras#)**.

- Você o conhece bem**(Dinga: Por dentro, eu diria.)**. – Stella olhou nos olhos de Mione. – Acho que melhor que qualquer um aqui, por favor, me ajude a cuidar desse teimoso cabeça dura**(Dinga: Pare de usar sinônimos! #Liga a motosserra#)**. – Pediu Stella gentilmente.

- Claro, afinal ele ainda e meu amigo**(Dinga: Amigo... Hã, sei.)(Gareth: Essa é mulher de bandido... O Harry cospe, bate, chuta, joga no chão, faz ela comer o pão que o diabo amassou COM A BUNDA e a limonada que ele espremeu COM OS PÉS e ela ainda o ama!)_**. – Mione sorriu doce**(Dinga: Isso, cadela no cio! Mate os leitores diabéticos!)(Gareth: Ih, tem mel escorrendo do meu PC! #pega o mel e o guarda em baldes#)**. Stella fez uma quase imperceptível careta**(Dinga: Ai, ela confundiu . Não é HP, é Twilight.)(Gareth: De fato. (2))**, agora entendia porque Harry gostava dela.

Hr**(Gareth: Deus me dará o conhecimento necessário para saber o que é isso antes de que eu cometa uma barbárie? Acho que não! #pega seu livro de feitiços e arranca nove penas de Michael Jackson#)**

A falta de janelas abafava ainda mais o recinto e parecia ampliar o incomodo cheiro de mofo**(Dinga: Isso que dá ir em motel de beira de estrada! Harry, você tem que melhorar sua clientela!)(Gareth: Hogwarts tá decadente, hein!)**, as grandes e numerosas prateleiras dificultava**(#Gareth invoca o plural das profundezas do espaço#) (#Dinga auxilia Gareth#)** ainda mais a caminhada no local que reinava em penumbra quase total, os locais mais curiosos sendo iluminados apenas pelas luzes das pontas das varinhas dos comensais ali presentes.**(Gareth: NÃO ESTAMOS MAIS EM HOGWARTS, NÉ? Mudança de tempo BIZARRA! Se aquele hr foi um sinal, eu não soube interpretar! Chamem Mel Gibson! E, a propósito, aquilo ali é HTML? Só pode!) (Dinga: Chamem os Caça Fantasmas, Dr. House e o Chico Xavier!)** Um espirro longo e prolongado foi ouvido **(Dinga: Importantíssimo.)**e em seguida o barulho oco de material pesado entrando bruscamente em contado com o chão**(Gareth: Leitores amados, ela quer dizer que há algo caindo. Não que eu subestime a capacidade cerebral de vocês, mas...)** foi ouvido, o comensal que agora tinha o capuz caído fungou**(Gareth: "...em sua carreirinha de pó...")**.

- Bravo Nakamura, assim você acorda o vaticano inteiro**(Dinga: De Hogwarts para Itália. Fascinante, digno de Freya Jones.)(Gareth: Pobre letra maiúscula. E que nome lindo! Meu filho se chamará BRAVO NAKAMURA! Nem sabia que os comensais eram globais...)** – um segundo comensal apareceu olhando raivosamente**(Gareth: Ou melhor, COM RAIVA. Chega de –mente, filha! Deu nos nervos!)** a face oriental do companheiro.

- Sinto muito não poder ter o dom de privar-me de espirrar **(Dinga: Ele poderia te livrar do direito de respirar. Me faria um grande favor!) **– o homem chamado Nakamura disse irritado – afinal é totalmente normal fazer isso num lugar onde tem mais pó que livros.**(Dinga: Estamos na boca do morro, e não no Vaticano!)(Gareth: HIHIHI!)**

- O mestre nos confiou uma missão do ultimo**(#Gareth foi se drogar#) (Dinga, já muito drogada: Eu vejo unicórnios no Reino das Amoras Azuuuuis!)** grau, deveria estar orgulhoso – o segundo homem parecia estar da exata maneira que falara e parecia achar vital que o conselheiro também assim estivesse.**(#Gareth implorou a Mãe Munda que traduza essa frase infernal#)(#Dinga vai a um Hipódromo para servir de limpador das fezes dos animais#) **

- Vasculhar um monte de livro velho, realmente, uma ótima missão – o japonês resmungou e voltou a procurar no meio dos arquivos aquilo que procurava.**(Dinga: PROCURAR aquilo que PROCURAVA. Tsah! Freya, vá procurar o Alfabetização Solidária? Me fará um grande favor.)(Gareth: ISSO é tosco.)**

Tecnicamente**(Gareth: ...)(Dinga: Freyamente, pqpmente, fodemente...)** o homem tinha a razão ao seu lado, infiltra-se ali não fora difícil do jeito esperado, os feitiços que guardavam o local foram rapidamente enfraquecidos pelo grupo certo de pessoas que agiam por ordens do seu mestre**(Dinga: Pra quê tantos adjetivos? Diga simplesmente COMENSAIS DA MORTE!)**, com os feitiços protetores fracos a passagem de duas pessoas desconhecidas seria permitida, e as duas pessoas escolhidas ali estavam presentes**(Dinga: "E duas pessoas estavam ali, correndo. Duas pessoas estavam se comendo. Duas pessoas estavam ali, morrendo." #Dinga é levada por grandes enfermeiros para uma cela alcochoada#)(Gareth: Sério, a Freya acha que está ABAFANDO, né? #pega pinga batizada com ácido#) **, mas não só ele como o outro que o reprimira começavam a achar que duas pessoas somente não seria capaz**(Dinga: Vá se masturbar com a flauta de Pan!)(Gareth: Vá escrever direito, isso sim!)** de achar naquele mar de livros e pergaminhos sem uso o que o mestre queria em mãos.** (Dinga: Não sabia que o Kama Sutra original era posse do Vaticano...)**

- afinal? Porque ele quer achar essa tal caixa? – o japonês **(Dinga: Só porque o cara tem nome de japonês ele tem que ser nipônico? Quanto preconceito! Meu ex-marido se chamava Rutherford Adilson, mas nem por isso era cientista.) **voltou a reclamar depois de mais um espirro.**(Gareth: O espirro é super importante no decorrer do "plot", não se esqueçam dele!)**

- Não sei e não insistirei em saber se o mestre não me julgar merecedor de tal informação**(Gareth: Silas feelings.)** **(Dinga: Então, se ele quiser te comer você deixa? Que tosco!)**– o outro respondeu com a voz sobrecarregada de devoção**(Gareth: Silas feelings. (2))** – mas se ele a quer levarei a ele o que procuras para que possa chegar ao que procuras.**(#Gareth, horrorizada com o que acabou de ler, aluga uma ogiva nuclear e a manda em Freya#)(#Dinga foi passar iodo nas crianças carentes da Zâmbia e não comentará até conseguir fazer isso em todas elas#)**

E em silencio**(#Dinga atiça Bicuço sobre Freya#)** mutuo voltaram então a procurar aquilo que deixaria o Lorde **(Dinga: Freyês feelings.)**Voldemort tão satisfeito.**(Gareth: O vibrador púrpura da Tonks que eu sei! #vibra ao imaginar Voldie se satisfazendo#)(#Dinga se esconde de Gareth#)**

Hr**(Gareth: Fiz força mas não entendi, beijos.) (#Dinga está trabalhando em uma máquina do tempo afim de pegar uma pena de Dodô para completar sua macumba ômega#)**

Abriu a porta da sala de aula e olhou em volta procurando um lugar agradável e ao mesmo tempo escondido achou um lugar no fundo **(Dinga: "... do cool de Dumbie.") **e se dirigiu a ele junto com os outros, sentou-se e ficou esperando Sirius chegar, pedindo pra que o padrinho não se atrasasse pelo menos no compromisso de professor.**(Gareth: Ok, querida. Agora RESPIRA. Sobrecarregou a vírgula e matou o ponto final, danada.) (Dinga: E matou uma velha ripadora.)** Mal havia pensado nisso e Sirius irrompeu pela sala, o costumeiro sorriso brincalhão no rosto,**(Gareth: Imaginei o sorriso do Sirius jogando jogo-da-velha com o sorriso do Coringa.) (#Dinga imagina Sirius de figurante em Alice in the Wonderland e explode#)** as vestes negras esvoaçando preguiçosamente as suas costas,**(Gareth: Comofas para as vestes esvoaçarem PREGUIÇOSAMENTE? PARA DE TENTAR SER CHIQUE, MISÉRIA! #aponta um lança mísseis para a autora#)(Dinga: Até as roupas são anormais nesta fic, fataço.)** ele olhou pro moreno e seu sorriso aumentou levando Harry a crer que coisa boa não viria a seguir.** (Dinga: Ui, ménage. Aposto cincão no Dobby!)**

- Boa dia pessoinhas **(Gareth: XUXA feelings.) (Dinga: Eliana feelings.)** – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha com o cumprimento **(Gareth: Harry ergue uma sobrancelha pra tudo? #vai cozinhar uma rã#)(Dinga: Isso é falta, garanto!)**– bom, a aula de hoje vai ser pra lá de baguidá,**(#Gareth procurando no mapa onde raios é 'baguidá'#)(#Dinga foi pedir o gênio emprestado à Alladin#)** digo, será bem interessante – ele sorriu amarelo**(#Dinga pede ao gênio o controle sobre o clima#)** – o assunto da aula de hoje será necro**(Gareth: "... filia...)**mancia, que é como todos sabem a magia que consegue utilizar os mortos em beneficio próprio, podendo ate mesmo traze-los**(#Dinga invoca uma tempestade de raios na casa da autora#)** a uma semi vida de servidão **(Gareth: Matéria SUPIMPA para se ensinar à jovens... E isso é departamento da macumba, querido. #invoca uma horda de zumbis e os manda devorar todos os seres que participam dessa fic#)**– os alunos se empinaram**(Dinga: Empinaram as bundinhas? Sabia que rolava um abuso nas aulas de DCAT.)** na cadeira pra ouvir melhor o que o professor tinha a dizer. – Alguém mais sabe o que pode vir ou surgir da necromancia?** (Dinga: Não é meio óbvio?)** – ele perguntou e imediatamente Hermione ergueu a mão,**(Gareth: MATRIX (2) !)** mas Black dirigiu a sua atenção a outro aluno, que ate**(Gareth: Mudamos de língua agora? #procura a tecla SAP#)(#Dinga joga a cadeira contra o monitor#)** agora esta quieto tentando somente ouvir – Harry?

- No ver trouxa**(Dinga: Isso é DCAT, não Estudo dos Trouxas, Réurizitu!)** – ele começou depois de um suspiro desanimado - Pode ser interpretada como a prática de despertar alguém da morte para obter informações do futuro, tendo a sua origem na crença de uma viagem para outro mundo após a morte, supondo que os recém-mortos, cujos corpos ainda estejam intactos**(Dinga: Que não soferam necrofilia? #confusa#)**, mantêm ainda relações com a vida, estando mais sensíveis à prática de contatá-los e questioná-los.**(Gareth: E o ver trouxa interessa TOTALMENTE em uma escola para BRUXOS...)**

"Alguns relatos situam o começo dessa prática na América. Uma tribo indígena teria furtado o corpo de um chefe de outra tribo algumas horas depois de morto. Colocaram o corpo em um círculo desenhado na terra**(Gareth: Isso cheira a macumba...) (Dinga: Isso cheira a alquimia.)** e começaram a fazer perguntas sobre o futuro e as possibilidades de caça. Essas práticas foram muito comuns na costa leste da América do Norte. São, entretanto, muito mais antigas, registrando-se, por exemplo, na Bíblia, no Antigo Testamento, a proibição da comunicação com os mortos**(Dinga: Na SUA Bíblia, só se for.)**."

"Claro,**(Gareth: Benditas as vírgulas que não se aventuram onde não devem. #enxota a vírgula obtusa#)** que na maneira bruxa a necromancia é usada de outra maneira, a maneira da vida de servidão, a**(Gareth, babando: HÁ.) (#Dinga foi alimentar Fulano#) **inúmeros relatos de bruxos das trevas que usavam as pessoas que matavam ou morriam por suas ordens pra transforma-las**(Gareth, socando furiosamente a parede: ACENTO AGUDO.) (#Dinga se vestiu de Winx e foi para a fila do sopão#)** em um exercito de inferis**(Gareth, morta de raiva: LETRA MAIÚSCULA.) (Dinga: Exercito? Não sabia que em Hogwarts havia Ed. Física...)**, o que poucos sabem no entanto, é que os inferis**(#Gareth desiste de comentar e vai estuprar um urso de pelúcia#)(#Dinga está se inscrevendo no Exéricito da Salvação#)** é a arte mais baixa e inferior da necromancia já que normalmente as pessoas trazidas a vida tem certa consciência, podendo ate**(Gareth: Tem acento, viu, benhê?) (Dinga: Vá lavar a bunda de um lutador de sumo e pare de escrever.) **mesmo falar, embora façam pouco, alem**(Gareth: Eu vô matá? NÃÃO! Eu vô inducá! Eu vô instruí! #paga aulas de português à autora#)(#Dinga faz a lancheira de Freya#) **de poderem comer, tendo um gosto especial pela carne humana**(Dinga: Resident Evil feelings!)**, não que eles realmente precisem de alimento lógico**(Dinga: "Alimento lógico" é uma linha especial desenvolvida para pegar caranguejos tibetanos.)**, e o não menos importante**(Gareth: QUÊ?)** é que as pessoas, se assim podemos chamá-las, trazidas de 'volta' pela necromancia não temem o fogo, como é o caso dos inferis,**(Gareth: Não adianta ensinar à quem não quer aprender. #começa a fazer macumba#)** mas de certo modo a necromancia é uma arte pouco conhecida, já que os bruxos ou mesmo trouxas não procuram saber mais sobre ela, achando que o pouco que sabem é o suficiente, já que ate**(#Gareth incorpora um exu extreme ultimate fodeishon 2000 e destrói o universo#)(#Dinga parte em busca do cubo Transformer#) **então as informações vem sendo úteis".

"De um jeito ou outro é o que se sabem da necromancia**(Gareth: É O QUE SE SABEM. Quanto mais enfeitam... #recarrega o revólver#)(#Dinga foi dar um banho em Michael Jackson#)**, então será que da pra eu voltar ao meu lugar em vez de ficar aqui falando bobagens?"**(#Gareth descarrega o revólver em Harry#)(Dinga: Mas que caraleo! Deixa de ser arrogante, seu ignorante!)**

- Claro, claro Harry – disse Sirius depois de conter um pequeno riso, foi assim que continuou a aula**(Dinga: "... de pole dance.")**, enquanto os alunos olhavam Harry com certo ar de espanto Sirius explicava o que podiam fazer caso encontrassem um inferi no caminho de casa,**(Gareth: Coisa que acontece SEMPRE. #vai matar Freya#)(Dinga: Um Inferi poderia comer as córneas da autora. #Momento psicopata#)** podendo então ter condições de uma breve luta.

Hr**(#Gareth volta da casa de Freya, com um sorriso no rosto e um facão ensanguentado na mão#)**

Bufou em desagrado quando mais um aluno passou por ele lançando-lhe um olhar assustado**(Dinga: Para o Basilisco? Para o Barão Sangrento?)**.

A historia**(Gareth: Meu Word não tem sugestões para 'historia'. Comolidar?) (Dinga: Meu conhecimento não tem sugestões para Freyês.)** sobre a aula de DCAT se espalhou tão rápido como o odor desagradável de uma bomba de bosta num ambiente fechado.**(Gareth: Comparação EPIC FAIL numa fic onde tudo é chique e fru-fru.) (Dinga: Não tente fingir que leu os livros.)** O tempo que levara para chegar ao Grande Salão foi o tempo preciso para que a noticia assim como o odor se espalhasse. As pessoas sem medo de ser indiscretas comentavam em alto e bom som sobre o assunto,**(Gareth: Gente sem o que fazer, né?) (Dinga: Saiu na Capricho, já era!)** alguns chegavam a comentar que ele próprio era um necro**(Gareth: "... filo...")**mante experiente.** (Dinga: Quem ele ressuscitou? O Trevo?)**

E quando o sinal avisando que a próxima aula começaria em minutos bateu ele rumou satisfeito para os jardins para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, não que estivesse incomodado com os comentários, saira**(Dinga: Acento agudo pra quê? Isso é bobagem! #Se mata usando um giz de cera e um absorvente#)** apenas porque estava de saco cheio de conter a vontade de matar alguém.**(Gareth: Analfabetismo RULES!) (Dinga: E eu estou de saco cheio desta fic.)**

Estava satisfatoriamente alegre que fosse Hagrid o professor da matéria levando em conta que o amigo sabia tudo que precisava para ser um bom professor, resumindo, o velho amigo**(Gareth: Repetição de palavras. #bebendo Pinho Sol#)** **(Dinga: Ô vontade de ser voluntária pra NASA!)**merecia o emprego.

- Ainda aqui? Pensei que já estivesse no cercado! – uma voz divertida fez-se ouvir,**(Gareth: #chora#)** zombando claramente**(#Gareth protege o sulfixo –mente da tara da autora#)(#Dinga se veste de latinha de Skol e vai à sede do AA#) **dele e das pessoas que o acompanhavam, Stella, Hermione e Rony.

O autor da voz**(Gareth: COMOFAS/ #Gareth se interna em um manicômio#) (Dinga: A voz foi OUVIDA e depois ESCRITA? #Vai ao encontro do Pé Grande pedir seu esmalte vermelho sedução emprestado#)** era Vinicius, o menino que ainda não estava saciado**(Gareth: Ninfomaníco da porra!) (Dinga: OPA!)** quando os outros resolveram sair ficara de os encontrar 'mais tarde' dizendo que ficaria pra comer mais um pouco e agora os encontrara em frente a Cabana de Hagrid, próximo ao lugar onde a aula de iniciaria.** (Dinga: Acabou a enrolação?)**

- Como conseguiu chegar tão rápido?** (Dinga: "Desintegrei-me em purpurina e vim na velocidade da luz!")** – perguntou Hermione assombrada, olhando Vinicius como se não acreditasse que era ele que estava ali.** (Dinga: Não era Vinicius, era o Bozo.)**

- Teletransporte**(Gareth: Recebeu o espírito do Kurt Wagner.) (Dinga: Habilidade especial de Telletubies!)** – ele piscou brincalhão.

- Não existe teletransporte**(Dinga: Duendes também não mas mesmo assim, os vejo o tempo inteiro!)** – Hermione afirmou.

- Então eu não sei **(Gareth: Conversa ANIMADÍSSIMA. #boceja#)** – ele sorriu dando de ombros.

Harry sorriu discretamente ao pensar na cara de Hermione ao saber a real resposta. Diante do que julgava sendo uma "divertida cena" nem havia percebido que chegara ao cerrado.** (Dinga: Hogwarts foi gravado na Bahia e eu nem sabia!)**

- Por aqui, por aqui – a cabeça do meio-gigante apareceu levemente escondida por entre as arvores**(Dinga: AIN.)**, se referia obviamente aos alunos **(Gareth: Não, se referia ao BARNEY. Minha paciência tá se esgotando...) (Dinga: Não, se referia a Ana Maria Braga!)**– a aula não será ai hoje, por aqui, por favor.

Lentamente, um por um os alunos foram indo**(Dinga: Que a concordância e coerência sejam enfiadas no séu habo.) **na direção indicada, embrelhando-se**(Dinga: Alunos bárbaros/ Comofas/)(Gareth: O que é EMBRELHAR? Matar uma lebre roxa usando sapatos de salto plataforma?)** um pouca**(Gareth: ...?) (Dinga: Alemão?)** mais na Floresta Proibida, quase correndo para acompanhar os passos largos do professor. Depois de aproximadamente cinco minutos de caminhada na qual os barulhos dominantes era o som do pisar em folhas secas**(Gareth: Não, idiota, o som de baleias acasalando. Numa floresta, som de passos em folhas secas são RARÍSSIMOS! #aplica alvejante de roupas com LSD na veia#)** que tinham no chão e sussurros curiosos trocados entre si perguntando-se qual seria o animal que Hagrid os apresentaria eles finalmente pararam diante de outro cerrado que ate o maior dos ignorantes**(Dinga: Harry?)** perceberia que era magicamente reforçado.**(Gareth: Duas frases se fundiram! #maravilhada com a fusão bizarra#)**

A razão para aquela segurança extra estava dentro do cerrado, que mais parecia uma jaula, sentada sob suas patas traseiras, mostrando todo glamour**(Gareth: "MADONNA, AI LÓVI IÚ!") (Dinga: Xaaainii, bee!) **de seu corpo musculoso estava uma enorme quimera, o assustador corpo formado pela "junção" de três animais, a cabeça de leão, o dorso de cabra, e o rabo de dragão brilhando sobre a pouca luz que entrava pelos espaços das arvores**(Garet: Jura que era uma 'arvore?' Sempre quis ver uma dessas! E todo mundo aí é Cullen ou é impressão?)**.

- Linda não é?**(Gareth: Quer a verdade? Um bicho que mais parece um projeto de ciências mal-feito JAMAIS será bonito.) (Dinga: Fullmetal Alchemist Rules!)** – perguntou Hagrid encantado, os alunos deram varias passos atrás,**(Gareth: Atrás DE QUÊ? De Ganesha?)** **(Dinga: Da Barbie, prontofalei.)**visivelmente assustados com a fera que se encontrava dentro da jaula, tomando uma distancia segura pra correr caso as proteções aplicadas sobre a jaula pudessem a vir ser quebradas pelas potentes garras do animal, o único que permaneceu no lugar, com um sorriso maroto no rosto foi Harry, os olhos verdes**(Gareth: Seus olhos mudam de cor O TEMPO TODO, né, Harry? Fic confusa maximum extreme!)** encarando o animal com um brilho misterioso saindo por eles**(#Dinga imagina a cena tosca e explode#)**. – então? Alguém se candidata a entrar ai? – os alunos deram mais passos pra trás, como se somente pensar na idéia de entrar na jaula pudesse lhes ferir.

- Eu vou Hagrid**(Gareth: EXIBIDO! Colocou a vírgula no rabo e o ponto final na testa e saiu rebolando em direção à jaula! Vera Verão!) (Dinga: Prefiro nem comentar.)** – Harry falou sorrindo.** (Dinga: ...)**

- Ah Harry, eu sabia, sabia que seria você – falou Hagrid emocionado. Harry sorriu sem graça e pulou sobre a jaula com uma facilidade incrível, entrando no 'território inimigo'**(Dinga: O banheiro feminino?)** sem medo.**(Gareth: Isso porque, a três parágrafos atrás, haviam "proteções mágicas na jaula".)**

A quimera instantaneamente**(Dinga: Comeumente o Harrymente rapidamente!)** virou-se para ele, olhando-o com uma curiosidade feroz, como se esperasse o primeiro movimento da presa antes do seu próprio ataque, Harry olhou pra ela nos olhos e se aproximou lentamente**(Gareth: VAI ABUSAR DA QUIMERA! ABUSO DE BESTAS MITOLÓGICAS! #avisa ao Ibama#)(Dinga: SOS mitologia, apóie os seres abusados!)** ignorando as exclamações dos amigos lá fora, pedindo, quase desesperados que ele voltasse, a quimera retribuiu o olhar desafiadora, como se esperasse ele vacilar, levantou-se e deu um passo a frente como se a proximidade que ela impôs o fizesse desistir, o menino continuava andando determinado e só parou quando estava a apenas dois passos do bicho, por um breve momento ficaram se encarando, Harry ignorava as lagrimas**(Gareth: The Brother's Secret feelings again. E eu pensando que aquele era o trash absoluto...) (Dinga: Bolachas do mar?) **que começavam se formar em seus olhos com o esforço de não fecha-los,**(Gareth: Faltou o acento, quelida!) (Dinga: Faltou usar seu cérebro!)** então como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia ele sorriu, e seus olhos que ate então estavam verdes ficaram amarelos felinos, o formato deles mudando levemente de forma,**(Gareth: Não, Harry não é um Cullen. É um alien.) (Dinga: Basilisco! Sabia!)** a quimera piscou com aquilo e antes que os outros demonstrassem uma outra reação que não o pavor a enorme fera curvou a pata esquerda num gesto de reverencia**(Gareth: Faltou o acento, quelida! (2)) (Dinga: Haha. Harry fodão.)** absoluta.

**(Gareth: Notem: TODO ESSE PARÁGRAFO FOI UMA ÚNICA FRASE. Pensem a respeito, queridos.) (#Dinga foge da autora#)**

Harry voltou a sorrir quando ouviu as novas exclamações dos alunos lá fora, pois bem, se eles queriam comentar sobre ele porque não dar a eles uma noticia de grande porte?**(Gareth: "Se o povo quer babado, O POVO TERÁ BABADO! #tira a roupa e começa a rebolar#")**

hr **(Gareth: Tenho fé que isso é HTML.) (Dinga: Teho fé que isso é um sinal do Armagedon.)**

O som dos seus passos eram o único som proveniente daquele corredor, não sabia porque**(Gareth: WROOOOOOONG! #joga confete para o alto#)** **(#Dinga olha quanto falta pra acabar a fic# DROGA!)**Dumbledore o havia chamado tão repentinamente, mas tinha a leve impressão de que deveria ser algo sobre Voldemort, a frase que havia na carta que mandaram lhe

**(Gareth: Hã? Que espaço escroto foi esse?) (Dinga: Que fic escrota é essa?)**

entregar era "temos um visitante, venha rápido"**(Gareth: UI, contrataram o Go-Go Boy! Agora que a orgia pega fogo!) (Dinga: Hihihi!)**, hahaha, como se isso fosse de grande ajuda, nem a senha pra falar pra maldita gárgula o velho deu.**(Gareth: Nem Dumbledore o Harry respeita. #pega um tacape para espancar o zoófilo arrogante#)(#Dinga ressuscita um neaterdhal para dar um trato no Harry#)**

- Senha? – falando em gárgulas malditas.**(#Gareth tentando entender o que leu#)(#Dinga faz a dança da chuva#)**

- Abra – sem lhe restar outra opção ele ordenou fazendo novamente seus olhos ficarem amarelos,**(Gareth: COLOCOU A LENTE. Simples assim.) (Dinga: Gongante.)** a gárgula pareceu tremer e pulou pra o lado deixando a entrada para a sala do diretor a mostra.**(Gareth: Tipo, os olhos são hipnóticos? A menina não explica! E COMO Harry conseguiu esses olhos? Comprou na 25 de Março?) (Dinga: Ele quer ficar parecido com o Tio Voldy.)**

Subiu as escadas entediado**(Dinga: E daí? Ninguém te perguntou, moleque irritante!)**, perguntando-se quem seria o visitante tão importante que ali poderia estará para fazer Dumbledore chamar ele com tanta urgência, assim que deparou-se com a porta que o separava da sala do diretor e quando estava prestes a bater ouviu uma voz que o deixou curioso, fazia certo tempo desde que ouvira aquela mesma voz, mas pra ele a voz do Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge era definitivamente reconhecível.**(Gareth: Mais uma frase GIGANTE made in esgoto! Amor, você sabe o que é um ponto final? Não? É um sinal gráfico que separa orações! Acredite, ele se encaixaria MUITO BEM nessas frases estranhas.) (Dinga: Essa autora precisa de algo pra se distrair. Tragam um consolo cor-de-rosa!)**

- Não é verdade Dumbledore,**(Gareth: Mais uma vírgula rejeitada! #acolhe a vírgula em sua recém-criada ONG para vírgulas carentes#)(#Dinga liga pra ONU, implorando para prender a autora sobre acusação de crimes contra a cultura#)**não pode ser verdade, Você-sabe-quem**(Gareth: AKA: Suzana Furacão.) (Dinga: Juscileide de Copacabana, prontofalei. (2))** foi destruído, DESTRUIDO, sem chance de renascimento – ele esbravejava dentro da sala, por esse motivo Harry esqueceu das formalidades e entrou na sala sem bater**.(Gareth: Esqueceu os modos! ALOK!) (Dinga: Sua mãe não te deu modos? Ah, é. Ela morreu. Hahahahaha!)**

- O mentezinha limitada a sua em sr. Ministro? – ele entrou serio.**(Gareth: Primeiro; essa frase foi, definitivamente, a frase do dia no quesito estranhice. Segundo; suponho que 'O' seja 'Ô' e 'em' seja 'hein'. Terceiro; o vocativo tem vírgula, Sr. Analfa. Quarto; 'serio' é o seu cu arreganhado, miséria. Quinto; ele entrou 'serio' mas fazendo brincadeirinhas? Coerência: zero.) (#Dinga foi buscar um espécime de mandioca brava que tenha mais de um metro, para meter na autora#)**

- Potter, como ousa falar comigo desse jeito?

- Ousando oras**(#Gareth acolhe outra vígula em sua ONG#)(Dinga: Vá se foo, Potter arrogante!)** – ele riu – mas como eu ia dizendo, é muito fácil pensar numa maneira de Voldemort voltar, pense comigo, se ele tiver partes do corpo do pai, se um servo fiel e de um inimigo declarado,**(Gareth: Mais uma belíssima oração incompleta em minha vida! Sonharei dias e mais dias com esse momento!)** **(Dinga: E como o Dobby sabe disso?)**enfiar tudo isso numa porção,**(#Gareth imaginando Voldie enfiando 'tudo' (ui!) numa 'porção'# É, Freya, sinto muitíssimo, mas nem que a vaca tussa você será uma boa escritora.)** e se jogar dentro é muito fácil pra ele recuperar um corpo.**(Gareth: E Harry é simplesmente um EXPERT em magia das trevas para saber sobre isso. E já que ele sabe, porquê nunca foi na tumba do pai do Riddle para impedir que os ossos sejam roubados? Fic estranha da porra!)** **(Dinga: Se ele não sabe que isso ia acontecer, porque não virou professor de Adivinhação?)**Ah, não se esqueça da magia das trevas claro.**(Gareth: TREVAS CLARO? ISSO é o que eu chamo de bizarro! #bate a cabeça na parede#)(Dinga: Eu chamo isso de distúrbio!)**

- Você fala como se ele fosse um fantasma, espectro ou algo assim**(Dinga: Será que ele fala assim porque já viu a Vera Verão duas vezes?)** – Fudge quase cuspiu aquelas palavras – você-sabe-quem ta morto Potter.** (Dinga: E você também se continuar falando assim.) (Gareth: E o Ministro da Magia reduz palavras com uma frequência assustadora, além de retirar acentos agudos e vírgulas e os enfiar no cu.) **

- "O medo de um medo só aumenta o medo da própria coisa"**(Gareth: Será o meu Q.I. baixo demais para compreender essa frase ou é o da Freya por digitar tal tosquice? E essa frase é da Hermione, bicha! Ela vai cobrar direitos autorais!) (Dinga: Tosco.)** – Dumbledore disse.

- Que seja – Fudge disse irritado – a questão aqui é que 'ele' ta morto ,**(Gareth: Continuo afirmando que o Ministro da Magia está se sentindo entre amigos.)** e quando eu digo morto é sem espectros, você me entendeu? – ele falou pra Harry como se aquilo fosse uma forte ameaça, ou se aumentar a voz fosse fazer o moreno acreditar nas suas palavras, o garoto apenas segurou o riso.**(Gareth: Harry, seu nível de loucura tá me assustando.) (Dinga: Demência feelings.)**

- Então você quer dizer que aquele negocio **(Gareth: O acento agudo?) (Dinga: O vibrador tamanho monstro?)** que tava atrás da cabeça do prof. Quirrel não existiu? É isso? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha suspendida.**(Gareth: Harry tem distúrbios psicológicos. FATO.) (Dinga: Esquizofrênico, sabia.)**

- Você só tinha 11 anos naquela época, tinha a imaginação muito fértil é normal que você imaginasse algumas coisas**(Dinga: Usando drogas tão cedo? Noooossa!)** – ele falou tentando se explicar.

- Ah claro, e a semana que eu passei na ala hospitalar também foram imaginação minha.

- Isso não vem ao caso, o problema é que você Potter**(#Gareth joga uma Barsa em Freya#)(#Dinga foi pro mangue em busca de um caranguejo azul radioativo#)** fez Dumbledore acreditar que você-sabe-quem**(Gareth: A letra maiúscula?)** pode ter voltado, o que é totalmente surreal, apenas uma idéia maluca que sua mente inventou, provavelmente você esta seriamente desequilibrado**(Gareth: HUAHAUAHAUHAUAH! Ai, caralho! Até o Fudge te chamou de doido! Harry é o Tarso! Cadê o chip? HUAHAUHAUHUA!) (Dinga: Cadê a coerência?)** de tantas viagens que fez quando fugiu do ministério,**(Gareth: Perdi essa parte. #vai fumar maconha para tentar lembrar#)(Dinga: Eu também. #Dá uma fungada na pimenta malagueta#)** viagens essas que provavelmente afetou sua cabeça,**(Gareth: HAHAHAIHAIHA! Fudge, te amo! E não se esqueça de usar o plural, ok?) (Dinga: Ou o excesso de drogas.)** ou talvez tenha sido aqueles duas pessoas que você trouxe contigo, aquelas que você chama de amigos.**(Gareth: Fudge não tem noção de amizade. Ô dó! #limpa as lágrimas#)(Dinga: Não ele as chama de consolos.)**

- Ora seu**(Dinga: "... tesudo! Esses seus cabelos grisalhos no peito me levam a loucura!") **– mas antes que Harry pudesse avançar no ministro um som irritante tomou conta da sala e o moreno meteu a mão no bolso, para pegar seu celular que tocava.**(Gareth: GIANT FACEPALM. Em Hogwarts tem sinal. Sinceramente, não sei como lidar com isso. #corta os pulsos#)(Dinga: Hogwarts tem cobertura 3G? Tosco! #Se enforca com o cadarço das botas rosas de galocha#)** – que é? – ele atendeu grosso,**(Gareth: UUUUI! Que meda! Mijei na saia!) (Dinga: Sei...)** tentando descontar sua raiva na pessoa que o interrompeu naquele momento tão crucial.

- Potter, potter – uma voz rouca falou**(Gareth: A. VOZ. FALOU. #Gareth coloca um outdoor no seu terreiro de macumba, com as palavras "Pago 3 zilhões de euros a quem me trouxer a cabeça de Freya Jones"#) (#Dinga coloca um anúncio na internet, oferecendo um quarto da recompensa de Gareth a quem descobrir o endereço da ameba autora#) **– temos problemas, eu to no lugar indicado, venha rápido, é urgente – depois disso o único som que ele ouviu foi o da linha sendo desligada.**(Gareth: PUUUUUUP-PUUUUUUP-PUUUUP-PUUUUUUP...) (Dinga: Tu-tu-tu!)**

- Droga, ninguém mais se importa se eu tiver ocupado? E se eu tivesse cagando merda?**(Gareth: ISSO foi redundância! Mas e se o Harry estivesse cagando um plessiosauro vivo? Aí sim seria lindo!) (Dinga: Poderia cagar um pinguim!)** – ele esbravejou guardando o celular - tenho que ir.** (Dinga: Bater ponto?)**

- Quem era? Pra onde você vai? – perguntou Fudge curioso.**(Gareth: FUTRIQUEIRA!) (Dinga: Muié-véia-fofoqueira-mal-amada e desocupada!)**

- Não te interessa quem era,**(Gareth: Ui! Tomou na caaaaara!) (Dinga: Ui, no nariz! Essa aí deixar marca!)** e pra onde eu vou é com certeza pra um lugar muito mais agradável do que o lugar onde eu iria de mandar**(Gareth: AAAAIINN, ESTRESSADJÉNHA! Quer seu Gadernal agora, amore mio?) (Dinga: Não, ela quer um negão bem dotado.)** – dito isso ele saiu bravo batendo a porta na cara no atônito ministro.

Hr**(Gareth: #lixa as unhas#)(#Dinga foi visitar seu primo Osama#)**

Xingou pela enésima vez quando bateu a cabeça no teto do túnel de novo**(Dinga: Que túnel? #leva uma sapatada#)**, amaldiçoando todos os feitiços de proteção do castelo por não lhe deixar aparatar dentro dos territórios de Hogwarts,**(Gareth: Temos um indício Cannon, afinal de contas!)** por isso quando viu a luz do fim do túnel,**(Gareth: "... correu pra ela e nos poupou do suplício de aturá-lo!") (Dinga: Freya não seria tão boazinha.)** literalmente, ficou aliviado a saber que em sua cabeça ainda sobraria espaço pra outras coisas que não galos.**(Gareth: ELE TÁ PENSANDO EM GALOS! Seu zoófilo taradão!) (Dinga: Galos? Eu diria pintos.)**

- Você chegou – o homem da voz rouca falou quando o viu aparecer.

- Não, isso aqui é um holograma meu, não sabia?**(Gareth: Crossover HP x Tuailáiti x Star Wars? Teremos o ménage Harry/Luke/Jacob? Ou Léia/Renesmee/Gina?) (Dinga: Harry Potter futurista. Era tudo que me faltava.) **

- Esse não é hora nem lugar pra piadinhas Potter.**(Gareth: Ai, concordo, mona! Batche akiiii, abiiiiik!1)**

- Isso são modos homem?**(Gareth: Não, são modos bicha.) (Dinga: AIN, que tosco!)** Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada**(Gareth: BOTOU A MÃE NO MEIO! VAI LEVAR PORRADA, POTT!) (Dinga: Podia! Ia ser tão lindo!)** – ele disse pra irritar ainda mais o homem.

- Pare com isso Harry,**(Gareth: Não é erro de digitação MESMO! Não é possível! E ainda dizem que o analfabetismo tá diminuindo...) (Dinga: Medo da autora devoradora de vírgulas.)** o que eu tenho a lhe falar é importante.

- Então fale logo antes que eu perca a paciência – ele disse impaciente,**(Gareth: DEU PRA NOTAR, NÉ? Ai, Freya, você CANSA A MINHA BELEZA! #alisa o pixain#)(#Dinga morre com o comentário de Gareth#)** com medo de se apoiar em qualquer coisa naquela casa e meter a cara no chão.

- Você-sabe-quem ta procurando uma coisa.**(Gareth: "... o acento agudo.") (Dinga: A primeira calcinha comestível do Harry? O edredom do Bob Esponja usado pelo Ozzy Osbourne?)**

- "O medo do nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa"**(Dinga: E só aumenta a minha raiva pela Freya.)** – ele disse numa perfeita imitação de Dumbledore.**(Gareth: Bem original, Harry!)**

- Será que da pra me deixar falar caralho?**(Gareth: ELE TÁ PEDINDO PARA O CARALHO DO HARRY? Gemt, tô en shok!) (Dinga: Medinho. Quelida, contenha-se!)** – o homem perguntou irritado e Harry nem se importou se o outro estava sendo grosso ou não, já que estava muito mais divertido gozar com a cara dele.**(Gareth: Correção: gozar NA cara dele. Hihihi! #leva pedrada#)(Dinga: Pornô feelings.)**

- Fala então.** (Dinga: Foda-se, então.)**

- O Lord das Trevas procura algo, algo que pode virar a guerra pro lado dele**(Gareth: O vibrador púrpura da Tonks, digo e repito.) (Dinga: A Henna usada por Dubledore?)** – imediatamente Harry parou de rir, a cara do homem na sua frente não era a das melhores, e isso não podia significar nada bom.

- E o que seria tão poderoso assim?**(Gareth: Não preciso repetir, né?) (Dinga: Se ela cobria os fios brancos do Dumbie...)** – ele perguntou temendo a resposta.

- A Caixa de Pandora lhe diz alguma coisa?**(Gareth: Não. Ela não tem boca! #leva bofetada#)(Dinga: Não.)**

bN/A**:(Gareth: Que "b" é esse? Tá fodendo o 'N', safado?) (Dinga: Nooooosssa!)** e entao minha gente? gostaram do cap? o q acharam? o q achou do começo, meio e fim?**(Gareth: Achei lindo, principalmente a parte em que o plural foge pelado em direção à Azkaban! Além da parte em que as vírgulas se afogaram! Também ADOREI as frases Monstro e os pontos-finais chacinados! Deram um 'q' a mais na fic!) (Dinga: Da fic capenga ou do seu internetês bárbaro?)** toh botando um vidio**(Gareth: Seu analfabetismo me fascina.)** junto com a apresentaçao dos personagens, quem quiser ver tamos a ordens e por Merlin...** (Dinga: Pro inferno, você e o David.)**

COMENTEM!**(Gareth: Bem, ripagem é um comentário. Destrutivo, mas é um comentário. #leva tiro#)(Dinga: É, não deixa de ser.)**

**Gareth foi fazer faculdade de Letras para ensinar o português direito à Freya. Depois disso, foi ao inferno para azarar o Xacrinha.**

**Dinga foi estudar em Harvad do Pernambuco, para defender sua tese de que os acéfalos também são capazes de postar fic em um site. Provavelmente, sua descoberta SHOKARÁ a comunidade arco-íris, por isso terá de se esconder por uns tempos no cafofo do Osama.**


	3. Sociedade do Créu

**Título do Capítulo: Segredos Interiores. (Mãe Munda: Hmmm... Isso vai render...) (Dinga: H-e-m-o-r-r-ó-i-d-a-s, prontofalei.)**

**Riparam, à base de muita droga e arruda: Mãe Dinga e Mãe Munda.**

Quando liberdade ainda era uma palavra pouco usada**(Dinga: Lerê, lerê, vida de preto é difííííícil!!!)**, a democracia ainda não existia e os mais antigos deuses ainda reinavam, é nesse tempo que se passa nossa historia...**(Munda: HEIN?? Não era na época de HP não?? Tô perdida aqui, junto com o acento agudo rejeitado...) (Dinga: Foi na era Cleópatra, UI!)**

hr**(Mãe Munda: OHHHH, diliça, essa merda AINDA me atormenta. #mistura chumbinho com Pepsi e manda tudo goela abaixo#)(Dinga: Será que algum dia um porco voador virá do futuro para me explicar o que significa isso? #Assopra uma folha de mamona crente de que se trata de um cata-vento#)**

O vento ainda soprava quando a tempestade de areia passou, uma mulher suficientemente corajosa pôs a cabeça para fora**(Dinga: Uma mulher fazendo isso? Não creio.)**, saindo por um breve tempo da segurança de sua frágil**(Dinga: "... cueca.")** casa.**(Munda: Como sempre, Freya nos mostra sua incapacidade de separar idéias. CUSTAVA USAR O PONTO FINAL?) (Dinga: A preguiça e a ignorância, amigas inseparáveis.)**

Está ficando cada vez pior Orik!**(Munda: "... a vírgula está agonizando! Busque o bisturi, rápido!") (Dinga: Nomes from World of Warcraft.)** Não posso continuar com isso!** (Dinga: "... Não gosto de engolir! É nojento!")** – ela falou para o homem que estava sentado a sua frente, ele mostrava uma feição tranqüila enquanto tentava acalmar a **(Dinga: "... Piriquita.")** agitada criança em seus braços.

Camponeses mulher, é isso que somos,**(Gareth aparece, do nada: UUUI!) (Munda: #enxota Gareth# Todos aí são fêmeas, por acaso? Freya adora me torturar.) (Dinga: Um mundão é gay, Fatão. XAAIIINE, Ben!)** como pretende lutar contra essas devastações?** (Dinga: "Batendo um fio pro WWF.")** – ele perguntou sem se abalar enquanto a criança ainda esperneava em seus braços.

Você fala e age como se esperar a morte fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo**(Munda: Mas É, bem. Todo mundo TÁ ESPERANDO A MORTE. É fato.) (Dinga: Bem, é a única certeza. Já quanto a capacidade mental de Freya...)** – ela esbravejou enquanto pegava a criança e cuidadosamente a enlaçava**(Munda: Ê mulher que GOSTA de uma palavra bonita, né? Custava falar "colocava"? #pega um canivete e ameaça matar Freya#)(#Dinga foi colher arruda durante o crepúsculo#)** em seus braços, a mesma**(Munda: CRISTO REI! A MESMA! Indício IRREVOGÁVEL de fic trash!) (Dinga: "... Merda.")** parou de chorar pouco depois de sentir o calor da mãe.**(Munda: Êêê... Tô gostando não! #relembra de TBS e tem náuseas#)(Dinga: Não. Me. Lembre.)**

E não é? Não é pra isso que viemos a esse mundo**(Dinga: Nascer, crescer, multiplicar e morrer. Simples, não?)**? Para que possamos atender a vontade dos grandes deuses e partimos quando eles acharem que não somos mais necessários?**(Munda: Não, querido. E partiRmos quando eles acharem que não somos necessários. Freya, você me cansa!)**

São eles não é?**(Munda: Vocês vão cansar de me ver reclamando pelas vírgulas sequestradas.) (Dinga: Não, é a puta manca que sumiu com as vírgulas.)** Os deuses que estão fazendo isso! Castigando nossa cidade, nossos amigos por algo que eles não fizeram – o tom na voz da mulher mudou e agora ela mirava tristonha a paisagem de areia pela sua janela.**(Munda: PAISAGEM DE AREIA. Sério, essa fic fica mais estranha a cada minuto!) (Dinga: Nossa, privilégio dos moradores próximos ao Saara. Fatão.)**

E nos também não minha velha**(Dinga: Comofas/)**, também não fizemos nada **(Munda: Nem o acento, mas ele levou uma bala perdida e foi pro CTI, o pobrezinho! #vai visitar o acento portando flores#)**– seu olhar caiu pra o pequeno menino que agora brincava no chão, se divertindo ao tentar se equilibrar sobre os próprios pés**(Munda: Ou seja, FICAR EM PÉ. Freya, o sou coração bombeia redundância, não é possível.) (Dinga: Não, ele tentava se equlibrar sobre uma pica. #Veia latejando#)**.

Temos que ir Orik,**(Munda: Ah, nem...)** pra um lugar bem longe daqui, ate um lugar onde os deuses não nos achem**(Dinga: "Além do horizonte, existe um lugar, bonito e tranqüilo, pra gente se amaaaar!"#leva um tiro#)** – disse a mulher enquanto ajudava o menino se por de pé novamente depois da breve queda.

E esse lugar existe mulher? **(Munda: Tudo é mulher? O mundão é gay, como disse o Ben? #vai visitar Ben no QG dos Vingadores#)(Dinga: Um 'lugar existe mulher' seria uma buatchi gay?)**– ele perguntou mostrando pela primeira vez que compartilhava com a dor da esposa**(Dinga: Os dois são passivos? #cai da cadeira#)**.

Vamos cria-lo**(Munda: Isso, adotem o acento! Ele lhe fará muito feliz, OC querido!) (Dinga: Ele vão matar o pobre acento.) **se preciso Orik,**(Munda: E adotem uma vírgula, também. #pega pesticida e mistura com absinto#)(#Dinga foi à feira hippie comprar unhas do pé para colocar em seu drink corrosivo#)** e lá seremos felizes, eu, você e nosso lindo menino – ela disse sorrindo tristonha enquanto via mais uma vez uma das façanhas de seu filho.**(Munda: FAÇANHA??? Fic bizarra MASTER!) (Dinga: Me diz que ele sumiu com o resto da fic, por favor.)**

O menino agora cansado de tentar alcançar o sofá**(Munda, em estado de choque: HEEEEEEEEIN? SOFÁ NUMA ÉPOCA PROVAVELMENTE A.C.?? #Munda procura desesperadamente a bebida estranha que Vovó Mafalda tanto ama, além do cérebro de Freya#)(Dinga: Quero que você morra queimada lentamente por uma lupa e, quando chegar ao inferno, seja obrigada a se masturbar com o chicote de Beliel. #Masca um ramo de arruda e monta em um avestruz fantasma#) **a pé simplesmente levantou vôo e flutuou delicadamente ate almofada**(Munda: COMEU A ALMOFADA?? #Munda passa Hipogloss e mercúrio-cromo no pão e come vorazmente. Logo após, bebe Ades com soda cáustica. Um pouco mais tarde, sente calafrios e morre#)(Dinga: Decida se a fic vai ser em Português, Freyês OU Inglês! #Coloca clips em um sanduíche contendo carne humana, naftalina e ostras e bebe um composto borbulhante#)** mais próxima onde pousou contente, batendo palminhas alegres.**(Munda: PALMAS ALEGRES. Freya me estressa!)(Dinga: E como se faz isso?)** Os lindos olhinhos amarelos felinos**(Munda: É CULLEN. Virou febre, não é possível! Infectou o fandom com essa merda!) (Dinga: Atualize-se, Munda. O mundo é dos fãs maníacos por Crepúsculo.)** brilhavam na mesma alegria que o garoto esbanjava e quando esses olhos se cravaram em si**(#Munda, confusa demais para comentar, bate a cabeça na parede e é sedada por Mãe Dinga#)(#Dinga chupa drops#)** ela encarou de perto o motivo que a fazia temer por sua segurança.

hr**(Munda: TE ESCONJURO, EXU!) (Dinga: Simplesmente mandarei a autora tomar no ânus. AUTORA, VÁ TOMÁ NU CU!)**

Cobriu o nariz com o pano com uma experiência rígida,**(Munda: Menina, você faz idéia do que escreveu?? #horrorizada#)(Dinga: Creio que não. Na minha terra isso tem outro nome...)** o vento forte empurrava seu corpo para trás enquanto ele teimava em leva-lo**(Munda: Me recuso. Sério.) (Dinga: Ignorância é que move o mundo. Foda-se. #cheira a caixa de areia de Fulano #)** de volta para frente, aquela briga entre poderes somente fazia o corpo do monge e seus companheiros ficarem inclinados durante a jornada.** (Munda: Sonho meu, antes de escrever asneiras, vá estudar. E 'briga entre poderes' foi a coisa mais linda que já li.) (Dinga: Essa enrolação toda só pra falar que as pessoas tinham dificuldade em andar durante a tempestade de areia? Poupe-me, Freya.) **

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ultimamente, as tempestades de areia estavam ficando cada vez mais freqüentes**(Munda: Princesa, essa palavra não é estrangeira, logo você não devia usar o trema. FikDik.) (Dinga: Ya, querido escritora Freya!)** e continuar a viagem daquele jeito tava **(Dinga: Descambou pra linguagem coloquial. Uma lástima. #começa a se contorcer#)**sendo mais difícil do que esperava, talvez o melhor fosse desistir e acampar naquele lugar mesmo, mas depois de pensar melhor viu que acampar também seria impossível, o mais provável é que as barracas fossem levadas pelo vento e eles continuassem no meio daquela ventania infernal, agora com a certeza de que não tinham mais nem um lugar onde pudessem passar a próxima noite.**(Munda: Frase PIQUETUXA, né?? Aprende a usar o ponto final, pelo bem do meu cérebro, Freya!)**

Conseguiu andar mais uns passos **(Munda: PLEONASMO DILIÇA! #pega a P-30 de Vovó e atira em todos ao seu alcance#)(Dinga: Não precisa se repetir dessa maneira! #começa a fazer pulseiras hippie# Acho que vou mudar de profissão...)** com grande esforço e quase foi o chão quando não encontrou a barreira com a qual lutava a pouco, já que os ventos fortes havia parado de repente,ficou assustado com tamanha mudança de maneira tão repentina, mas recuperado do susto olhou para trás para verificar se todos os seus companheiros estavam bem, na verdade olhava mais especificadamente para Taliane,**(Munda: Nome de pobre favelado detected. #leva chinelada#)** **(Dinga: Pobre na pista, SOCORRO! Salvem suas carteiras e celulares!)**queria ter certeza que ela e o pequeno embrulho agitado**(Munda: Quê?) (Dinga: Aposto dez paus que é um filho do Romário.)** que carregava estavam bem, mas o olhar aterrorizado que a mulher usava pra encara-lo**(Munda: Encare o ponto até que seus olhos sequem e caiam.) (Dinga: "... percebeu que seu filho havia se desfeito em merda.")** o fez ficar confuso, olhou para si próprio em busca de algo fora de comum ou perigoso em suas vestes, mas nada encontrou, olhou novamente para Taliane e percebeu finalmente que o olhar que ela dispensava não ia para ele e sim para algo atrás dele, virou-se a procura do que deixara a mulher naquele estado e imediatamente o choque varreu seu corpo deixando-o petrificado.**(Munda: Imaginei uma corrente elétrica vestida de camareira e varrendo o homem. #mastiga giz de cera# E essas frases GIGANTES são abominações! CUSTAVA USAR O PONTO FINAL (2)? #pega um Aurélio completo e o atira em Freya#)(Dinga: Petrificus totalus!)**

A visão a sua frente era simplesmente aterrorizante**(Dinga: A mulher não estava atrás dele? #leva chute nas costas#)**, uma caravana toda estava caída, carroças despedaçados**(Munda: Carroça despedaçadO? Comofas/)(Dinga: A carroça é macho? #entra em pânico#)**, cavalos mortos e o pior, homens e mulheres, mortos,**(Munda: ALERTA VÍRGULA EM LUGAR ERRADO! #ativa o código vermelho#)(Dinga: Percebam que as pessoas vem depois da carroça. Essa aí nunca poderá trabalhar em Recursos Humanos.)** a maioria separados de uma parte de seu corpo. Num milésimo de segundo concluiu que aquilo acontecera a pouco tempo,**(Munda: Hmm, sinto que essa autora leu Breaking Dawn... #apanha das fãs enlouquecidas#)** já que o sangue ainda manchava a areia, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção era a única parte da areia que não estava suja com destroços ou sangue de alguém, a imagem de um raio estava formada, o Símbolo dos Deuses estava gravado entre aquela destruição**(Dinga: Tá mais pra propaganda de Rayovac, isso sim.)**, é claro, permitiu-se pensar,**(Munda: Freya, você escreve ridiculamente mal e merece umas boas chibatadas! #pega o chicote#)** por isso aquela tempestade de areia, os deuses não queriam que ninguém se aproximasse do lugar onde estavam cometendo uma atrocidade.

Depois do choque inicial, se permitiu olhar para Taliane,**(Munda: Ele tem de se permitir pra tudo? "Então ele se permitiu respirar, e depois se permitiu pensar: O que me permitirei fazer?" #começa a enfiar objetos pontiagudos em seu corpo#)(#Dinga foi se jogar em uma montanha de lixo hospitalar#)** a mulher continuava na mesma posição, mas percebeu que ela apertava ainda mais firmemente**(Dinga: ...mente, mente, mente...)** o embrulho em seus braços, lembrou-se de como a havia encontrado numa situação semelhante**(Dinga: "... Quando levou drogas dentro do estômago para a Holanda.")**, a caravana em que Taliane e sua família seguia havia sido atacado por ladrões, bandidos,**(Mundão: São sinônimos, amor.)** quando Dario e seus companheiros chegaram no lugar não encontraram nenhum sobrevivente, a não ser uma mulher miúda e muito bonita que possuía as vestes rasgadas e chorava e soluçava enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo, a enorme beleza da jovem havia lhe chamado a atenção, ela tinha os cabelos incrivelmente pretos,**(Munda: Comofas pra incrivelmente pretos? Tem mais de um tipo de preto? E estou notando uma fixação pelo sulfixo -mente...)** a pele era bronzeada, a boca carnuda e larga, seu nariz era fino e arrebitado,**(Munda: Miscigenação BIZARRA.) (Dinga: Não entendo que tipo de beleza estão falando. Por essa descrição eu diria que é o Severo.)** porem**(Munda: Como se pronuncia isso?)** o mais interessante era seus incríveis olhos verdes,**(Munda: FOI ERRO. DIZ PRA MIM QUE FOI ERRO.)** muito raros naquela região, era um belo exemplo de mulher e talvez por isso tenha sido deixada viva,**(Munda: Nossa, que tipo de gente... Ah, não vou procurar sentido na fic.)** mas o seu destino foi pior que a própria morte, humilhada e violentada por todos os saqueadores,**(Munda: Tem certeza? OCs trash costumam ter uma leve (cof cof) inclinação para 'a vida'... Veja o caso daquela Stela! Nunca me enganou, a putinha!)** **(Dinga: A pergunta que não quer calar: E se ela gostou? Comolidar/)**a jovem demorou para se recuperar, mas não perdeu a luta,**(Munda: QUE LUTA, SENHOR DO BONFIM?? Ah, desisto. (2))** e agora protegia a pequena criança, fruto de seu breve encontro com os homens mais nojentos do deserto.**(Munda: SÉRIO QUE TODO ESSE PARÁGRAFO FOI UMA ÚNICA FRASE?? #Munda coça seu pescoço em uma guilhotina#)(Dinga: Nojentos? Sei muito bem que é disso que você gosta, safada!)**

Isso com certeza não foi obras de saqueadores**(Munda: ZENTI, NÃO FOI ERRO! Ela não sabe usar o plural! Tadénha dela!)** – disse voz de Taliane,**(Munda: ... Não vou tentar entender, não vou tentar entender, não vou... )** agora muito perto dele.

- Procurem por sobreviventes**(Dinga: Nova temporada de Lost?)** – ordenou Dario logo depois de concordar com a mulher ao seu lado.

Imediatamente seus companheiros começaram a varrer o local em busca de um sobrevivente,**(Munda: ... tentar entender, não vou tentar...)(#Dinga imagina todos os OCs com roupinha de gari e vassoura na mão#)** mas suas esperanças começaram a desaparecer com a mesma velocidade com que o tom avermelhado na areia ia dando lugar a cor normal.**(Munda: O sangue EVAPOROU?? #se enforca usando uma toalha de rosto#)(Dinga: Por acaso eles estão no Atacama? #Lambe uma prancha de cerâmica ligada#)** A coisa mais perto de um sobrevivente que acharam foi uma ou outra pessoa inteira.**(Munda: Freya, você sabe o que significa 'sobrevivente', minha filha?)** Quando já estavam quase desistindo de sua busca desesperada, ouviram um choro infantil, que não vinha da filha de Taliane.** (Dinga: "...Vinha de um dos filhos da Britney.")**

- Pessoal, aqui – gritou um jovem monge, ele estava agachado na areia olhando por debaixo de uma carroça**(Munda: Amay o POR DEBAIXO. Choray de tanto rir de sua burrice!) (Dinga: Engasgue-se com sua ignorância, monge extra!)** que por algum tipo de milagre permanecera intacta. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se enfiar lá dentro**(Dinga: UI!)** e quando saiu carregava junto a seu peito um menino graudo**(#Munda monta em uma zebra e vai procurar os acentos#)** que chorava escandalosamente.

- Pelos Deuses, ele parece ter apenas três anos – ofegou Dario**(Munda: Você sabe o que significa 'ofegar', filha? Se sabe, WROOOOONG pra você!) (Dinga: Aplicação em uma frase, por favor/Soletrando feelings.)** quando pegou o garoto nos braços do outro monge.

- Ele pode ter apenas três anos – sussurrou Taliane chegando mais perto dele – mas eu acho que ele é o motivo de tudo isso – disse ela olhando o redor.

Foi ai **(Dinga: Ai, o quê? Doeu onde?)**que Dario a maneira como os corpos estavam distruibuidos,**(Munda: Acento agudo, querido, vem cá!)** reunidos ao redor daquela carroça como se a protegessem, mas isso não foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, ao lado da carroça havia uma mulher deitada de bruços, era uma das poucas que permanecera inteira**(Dinga: Mas arrombada, garanto.)**, mas isso não era o mais interessante,**(Munda: ... Freya, eu tenho medo de você.)** mas sim o modo como ela estava esticada, como se...como se gastasse seus ultimos esforços pra esconder o menino ali.**(Munda: É, só se for os ULTIMOS esforços mesmo... #se cobre de material inflamável e vai fazer malabares com tochas#)(#Dinga arranca seu cérebro com um desentupidor de pias#)** Aquela com certeza era a mãe dele.**(Munda: Descobriu como? Não vou tentar entender, não...) (Dinga: Ela fez teste de DNA no meio do deserto? Coerência, você tirou férias? Nem sabia.)**

Taliane se aproximou ainda mais e aproximou **(Dinga: Você já disse isso. Precisava me torturar mais ainda?)**sua mão trêmula do pescoço do menino onde pendia**(Munda: ... vou tentar entender, não vou... Ah, Freya, você nasceu em que século?)** uma corrente grande feita inteiramente de ouro,** (Dinga: Ele é o Tom Riddle! Fujam e salvem suas vidas! #Corre em círculos e bate a cabeça em uma parede#)(Munda: Mintira, É BIJU! E BIJU QUE EU SEEEEEEEI! #dança#)** virou-a com cuidado e ofegou. **(Munda: Gosta dessa palavra, hein?)**

- Dageron – sussurrou ela e pela primeira vez prestou atenção no menino, a primeira coisa que notou foi seus olhos amarelos felinos.** (Munda: Ou é uma criança ou um gato! Decida-se, infeliz!) (Dinga: CUllen, garanto. A moda é essa agora...)**

hr**(#Mãe Munda pega duas penas de Michael Jackson e começa a cantar em uma língua estranha#)(#Dinga rouba um fio do cabelo de um monge e uma teta de ornitorrinco para fazer uma macumba máxter#)**

- Dageron, volta já aqui.

O grito agudo e quase desesperado**(Munda: Era um grito? Então tá faltando o ponto de exclamação! #manda Freya para a 2ª série#)** da pequena Helena só fez o sorriso de Dageron aumentar ainda mais, adorava deixar a pequena furiosa e não se conformava em abusar ela somente uma vez, **(Dinga: Pedofilia? Socorro!!! #esconde-se dentro de uma garrafa de cerveja#)(Munda: QUE MEEEEDO!!!! TARADO À SOLTA!! #se esconde em uma caixa térmica#)**devia ser a terceira vez que rouba sua boneca favorita apenas pra ver a menina se aborrecer.**(Munda: Ah, tá. #suspira aliviada#) (Dinga: A boneca, sei... #Limpa um pozinho colorido do nariz#)**

Olhou para trás rapidamente e se assustou, ela estava quase o alcançando, deu um suspiro e acelerou, mas de nada adiantou, Helena ainda estava muito perto, esse era o lado ruim de abusar aquela garota,** (Dinga: "... apesar da bela face, ela tinha uma tromba enorme.")(Munda: Não, eu tava certa, é um tarado! Está tudo nas entrelinhas!)** na hora das perseguições, ela sempre levava vantagem, sempre fora mais rápida que Dageron e adorava o provocar por conta disso. Incorfomado, Dageron**(Munda: Conhece uma coisa chamada 'pronome'?)** se perguntou de onde vinha aquela velocidade, como uma menina de 7 anos podia alcançar a ele,**(Munda: Enfiou o 'a' num lugar impróprio! Aí não é o lugar dele!)** um garoto de 10**(Dinga: E daí? Eu consigo alcançar a Munda!)**? De onde quer que viesse toda aquela agilidade com certeza não era de Taliane, sua mãe, sua madrinha era linda**(Dinga: Primeiro ele diz que é mãe, depois vira madrinha? #confusa#)(Munda: ... não vou tentar entender...)**, mas completamente desajeitada, Dageron se irritou, Helena era a copia da mãe, com os mesmos olhos verdes, pele cor de azeitona, e cabelos lisos e longos, entao**(Munda: Vai tomar no ... #leva pedrada#)(#Dinga atira pedras de crack na autora#)** porque de todas as coisas que ela podia herdar do pai, herdou logo a velocidade?**(Munda: Vai saber, né? Por que, de todas as coisas que podia herdar da minha mãe, tive de herdar a feiúra? #chora#)(Dinga: Minha mãe era ALBINA. Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada.)**

Cansado de tentar ganhar aquela corrida, Dageron levantou vôo**(Munda: Barbie Butterfly!)** **(Dinga: Fairytopia! Sizoga, Dageron!)**pousando suavemente em um galho de uma árvore próxima, sabia que aquilo irritaria Helena e sorriu por isso.** (Dinga: Moleque irritante! #dá chicotada no OC#)**

- Dageron, isso não vale, você não poder usar suas habilidades!**(Munda: Sério, tem certeza que essa fic tá em português??) (Dinga: Freyês curto e grosso. UI!)** – resmungou ela fazendo bico, zangada.

- Posso saber onde está escrito isso? – os olhos amarelos felinos**(#Munda, farta dessa tosqueira, arranca os olhos dessa criança bizarra#)(Dinga: Porque não tiram uma foto desta peste e mandam pro Datena? Faria mais sucesso.)** do menino brilharam alegremente.

- Devolve minha boneca Dageron!**(Munda: Ui, o Dageron é sua boneca?? CHIQUETESME!) (Dinga: Que Barbie é essa? Nunca vi nenhuma boneca com olhos de gato.)** – gritou ela, frustrada.

- Não! – Dageron riu.

- Você não deveria me tratar assim - a expressão de Helena mudou, raiva ainda predominava, mas vinha acompanhada de lágrimas– não é assim que se trata as namoradas.** (Munda: Freya, vá catar coquinhos! Crianças de 10 anos NÃO TÊM namoradas!) (Dinga: Bem, eu sou solteira até hoje.)**

- Quem é minha namorada aqui? Não to vendo!**(Munda: "... só vejo o acento fugindo da autora!") (Dinga: "... quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer? Eu não gosto de garotas! Humpf!")**

- Para com isso Dageron, **(Munda: Freeeeeeeeeya, sabia que o vocativo vem entre vírgulas?)**todo mundo sabe que vamos nos casar.** (Dinga: Aaaaah, eu não sabia.)**

- Vai sonhando – resmungou Dageron, já estava cansado disso, era sempre assim, Helena parecia convicta que iria se casar com ele, quantas vezes ele teria que repetir que ela eramuito nova pra ele?

- Brigando de novo crianças?**(Munda: Amiga, sabe aquela diquinha que deixei logo acima? Ela vale aqui também.)** **(#Dinga chupa um parafuso#)**– a voz harmoniosa de sua madrinha o fez abrir um sorriso inconscientemente, era sempre assim, e dessa vez ela parecia ainda mais bonita que antes, suas vestes esvoaçavam ao vento, seus longos cabelos negros presos numa elegante trança jogada por sobre o ombro, os olhos verdes brilhando em diversão, mas também um outro sentimento. **(Munda: Nojo? Repulsa? Ódio? É o que você me faz sentir nesse momento.)**Preocupação, talvez?**(Munda: Leu aquilo que eu disse ali em cima? É, aquilo mesmo.) (Dinga: Eu estou preocupada com o tamanho da fic.)**

- O Dageron mamãe,** (Dinga: Tudo é mãe na fic? TBS feelings!)(Munda: Aquela dica do vocativo permanece aqui.)** ele roubou a minha boneca de novo! – acusou Helene**(Munda: HEIN?? Mudou de nome BONITO, agora! #abraça um gerador de eletricidade#)(Dinga: Mudando de nome no meio da fic?)** abraçando a mãe pela cintura. Taliane sorriu para a carinha de pidona**(Munda: O vocabulário bonito MORREU, né? Fic confusa MASTER!)** da filha, era sempre ela que precisava apaziguar as brigas das crianças depois que elas começavam,**(Munda: Nããão, ANTES DE COMEÇAREM! Enche linguiça mesmo, danada!)** e antes de começarem também.**(Munda: Viram? SOU CLARIVIDENTE!) (#Dinga cai da cadeira e dorme no tapete de Fulano#)**

Olhou para Dageron em cima da árvore e sorriu,**(Munda: Só sabem fazer isso?)** **(Dinga: Os pais não sabem mais educar...)**ele a olhava como se pudesse ver sua alma e em momento nenhum duvidou disso, encarou o afilhado atentamente, perguntando-se qual seria sua expressão depois de ouvir a triste notícia que tinha para lhe dar.**(Munda: Seu pai é gay, beijos. HAUHUUUAUEUHAHHUE) (Dinga: "Madonna não vai fazer mais o show em Londres, lamento." Gongante!!!)** Observou como era suave e elegante os movimentos que ele fazia ao descer da árvore calmamente, pousando graciosamente**(Dinga: Você usou sinônimos, agora use uma faca como pirulito e me faça feliz.)(Munda: Mas é tarada por –mente MESMO...)**, não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso que ele oferecia para ela já que estava perdida demais analisando sua face. Quando sai para cidade olhavam para ela como se estivesse vendo uma verdadeira deusa,**(Munda: COMO UUUUUUUUMA DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊ ME MANTÊÊÊÊÊÊÊM... #é crivada de balas#)** **(Dinga: #foge de Munda#)**uma raridade por causa de suas características não muito comuns naquela região, imaginou qual seria a reação das pessoas ao deparar-se com Dageron,**(Munda: Plural? Cadê você?)** ele sim era a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto e muito provavelmente a mais incomum**(Dinga: ET do Panamá diz alguma coisa pra você?)**, sua pele era pálida como a mais branca neve,**(Munda: É CULLEN. (2) Autora, se eu pudesse... #soca a parede#)** que podia ser comparada a de um vampiro se eles fossem conhecidos naquela época,**(Munda: O QUE FOOOOOI QUE EU FALEEEEI???? SUA TWILIGHTER DE M... #é misteriosamente levada do recinto. Meia hora depois volta, repleta de hematomas#)(Dinga: Meyer tem poder. #Desmaia#)** suas maçãs do rosto eram meio rosadas,**(Munda: Acho que as DE TODOS são.)** e seus lábios pequenos e finos, seus olhos tão amarelos parecia penetrar a alma da pessoa pra qual olhava e seus cabelos tão negros quando o ébano**(Munda: UUUUUI!! Que Twilight, que nada! O NEGÓCIO AQUI É BRANCA DE NEVE! USHAUHUAHUAHHAUH!!! #bebe fluido de freio com whisk#)** fazia um incrível contraste com sua pele e caia nos seus olhos tão magnificamente**(Munda: SÓ SABE FALAR –MENTE? E 'caia' uma pica dento do seu orifício anal!) (Dinga: Ela vai gostar do castigo, Munda. Um castor ia fazer mais efeito.)** quando a água que caia**(Munda: ... não era erro. NÃO ERA ERRO. #vai nadar em areia movediça# E comofas pra 'tão magnificamente QUANDO a água...'?? Freya, você pode TENTAR (eu disse **_**tentar**_**) escrever bonito, mas nunca deixará de ser analfabeta.)** de uma cachoeira, ele era lindo e de certo modo assustador.

- Devolva a Bubi **(Dinga: Quem?)**para a Helena e me siga Dageron,**(Munda: A dica sobre o vocativo permanece. Aliás, até o fim da fic.)** Dario quer falar com você – ela disse, mesmo a contra gosta**(Munda: A-N-A-L-F-A-B-E-T-A. FATO.) (#Dinga bebe o conteúdo de um extintor de incêndio#)** ele jogou a boneca de panos para Helena e seguiu a madrinha, Dario era mais importante do que qualquer briguinha boba que ele podia ter com aquela pirralha mimada. **(Munda: Ui, pressinto pedofilia.)**

- Seu estado piorou? – Dageron ousou perguntar quando já estavam em frente a porta que levava ao quarto de Dario. Taliane nada disse, apenas abriu a porta,**(Munda: Um ponto final se encaixaria bem aqui.)** no momento seguinte Dageron teve sua resposta,**(Munda: E aqui também. Frase monstro. #recarrega a P-30#)(Dinga: Seven days, Dario.)** Dario parecia tranqüilo,**(Munda: AH, NEM! Trema, de novo!)** mas parecia estar em frente ao portão do céu também**(Dinga:Estou a dois passos, do paraíso...)**. É, seu estado havia piorado.**(Munda: Jura? Pensei que aquele 'em frente ao portão do céu' queria dizer que ele estava tendo um orgasmo ou drogado! #vai procurar seu pão de ópio#)**

- D-Dageron – sorriu Dario virando a cabeça para ver o menino melhor.**(Munda: "Pra quê esses olhos tão graaaandes, Vovó?" "É PRA TE VER MELHOOOOOOOOOR...") (Dinga completa: "...Porque esse volume tão grande entre as pernas, Vovó?" "É pra te COMER!!!")**

Dageron correu para ficar ao lado do velho homem, Dario estendeu sua mão para ele que foi imediatamente apertada pelos dedos pequenos do menino, porem**(#Munda vai nadar num tanque cheio de piranhas famintas#)(#Dinga se oferece a Iemanjá como prova de amor#)** sua pele mal havia tocado a pele do outro homem e uma visão tomou sua mente,**(Munda: AAAAAAAAS VISÕÕES DA RAAAAAVEEEEEEN...) (#Dinga espanca Munda com um rodo#)** era ele mesmo, chorando sobre o tumulo de Dario, e por mais que odiasse aquilo sabia que aquilo iria acontecer mesmo, só esperava que não tão cedo, uma lagrima**(#Munda cortou os pulsos com uma faca de bolo#)** **(#Dinga abriu seu tórax com um fatiador de pizza#)**solitária desceu por seus olhos.

- Não chore pequeno**(Munda: Chore GRAAAAANDE.... Safado.) (Dinga: Nemli.)** – ele pediu ainda sorrindo – a morte é uma coisa natural, estou preparado.

- Mas eu não – reclamou Dageron – eu não quero que você morra**(Dinga: Eu quero.)**. – o sorriso de Dario pareceu se abrir ainda mais.**(Munda: Masoquista.) (Dinga: Abrir? UI!)**

- Eu vou sempre estar com você pequeno,**(Munda: É impressão ou é todo mundo anão nessa fic? #confusa#)** aqui – a mão de Dario pousou no**(Munda: '... bumbum...') (Dinga: "... Bilau.")** coração do menino a sua frente, mas ela logo teve que sair dali, quando seguiu para a boca do velho que naquele momento estava tendo um ataque de tosse. – Acho que meu tempo está acabando, é melhor te contar logo o motivo pelo qual te chamei aqui Dageron.**(Munda: ... Ah, não vou comentar.) (Dinga: "... você tem que continuar no ramo da família! Você nasceu pra ser puta!")**

- Como assim Dario?**(Munda: ... não, não vou. #pirraça#)(Dinga: Comoançim, Nevenílson?)**

- Eu quero falar com você sobre seus poderes Dageron.**(Munda: NÃO VOU, NÃO VOU E NÃO VOU!) (Dinga: E eu achando que eles iriam conversar sobre Educação Sexual.)**

- De novo? – perguntou Dageron irritado **(Munda: Sobrenome LINDO.)** – você esta morrendo velhote,**(Munda: JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO VOU COMENTAR, PORRA! ME DEIXA QUIETA, CARALHO!)** será que dá para alguma vez na vida você pensar em alguém que não seja eu? – Dario riu, mas logo outro ataque de tosse lhe tomou fazendo-o parar.** (Dinga: Pense em mim, chore por mim, liga pra mim, não, não, não liga pra ele... #leva tijolada#)**

- Esse é o Dageron que eu conheço, já estava me perguntando se Taliane trouxe o menino certo – ele sorriu – mas falo serio Dageron,**(Munda: NÃO VOU. Mas o 'serio' eu vou. VAI TOMÁ NO OLHO DO COO.) (Dinga: E se ele gostar?)** antes de partir preciso que você me prometa que continuara seguindo seu treinamento**(Dinga: "...de puta.")**, controlando seus poderes e o mais importante**(Munda: Dos poderes? Ou tá faltando uma vírgula?)**, mantendo segredo sobre eles?

- Por que isso de repente? Por que tanta preocupação? **(Dinga: Ele está morrendo, não precisa falar coisas conexas.)**– perguntou Dageron desconfiado.

- Atravessar paredes, voar, ter visões do futuro, se mover nas sombras, controlar a natureza, capacidade de se curar incrivelmente rápido, você acha mesmo que tudo isso é normal Dageron?**(Munda: NÃO VOUUUU COMENTAR! NÃÃO É NECESSÁRIO!!) (Munda (2):Que Cullen que nada! É O SUPERMAN!) (Dinga: Aluninho do Charles Xavier, sabia.)** – o menino abaixou os olhos, olhando para os pés – exatamente, não é Dag,**(Munda: NÃO VOU... #leva chute no rosto# E 'Dag' me lembra 'Dog', hehe.)** **(Dinga: 'Dag' me lembra 'drag')**todos esses poderes não só te tornam especial, te tornam perigoso.

- Perigoso, eu? – perguntou o menino incrédulo – eu sou só uma criança!**(Munda: Sabe as tais crianças imortais de Twilight? Se liga nelas.)**

- Isso não te torna vulnerável Dag,**(#Munda grita descontroladamente#)** não você, os deuses já tentaram de matar uma vez e você ainda esta aqui na minha frente e naquela época você ainda era apenas um bebe,**(Munda: Freya, assume, você tem 34 anos e ainda está no maternal, safada!)** imagine o perigo que pode representar para eles quando se tornar um homem adulto?** (Dinga: Purpurinada demais para a humanidade?)**

- Do que está falando Dario?**(#Munda explodiu suas cordas vocais#)(Dinga: Da cabra-cega que comeu a vírgula.)**

- Eu menti para você quando disse**(Dinga: "... que você era meu filho. Eu sou gay, sua mãe dava pro vizinho. Então você nasceu...")** que você tinha sido deixado na porta do templo quando ainda era um bebe Dag,**(#Munda regenerou suas cordas vocais, pegou um megafone e começou a gritar#) (Munda: BEBE? Posso mesmo? #vai para a adega#)(Dinga: Bebe o quê? Parafina com lubrificante?)** eu sinto muito para isso,**(Munda: Gente, SÉRIO QUE A FREYA TÁ ESCREVENDO EM PORTUGUÊS? (2))** mas eu julgava que você ainda era muito novo para encarar a verdade**(Dinga: Ih, lá vem discurso do Tio Dumbie.)**, nós te achamos quando você tinha apenas três anos de idade, a caravana onde você e sua família viajavam tinha sido destruída e você era o único sobrevivente, sua mãe se sacrificou para salvar você, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu, tinha uma poça de sangue embaixo de você quando te salvamos, mas você parecia inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão, foi apenas dois meses depois que percebemos que você era especial, você se salvou apenas porque podia se curar naquela velocidade impressionante, a morte de seus pais não tinham sido provocados por ladrões normais Dag, e percebemos que se os deuses foram atrás de você uma vez podiam vir de novo, nossa sorte é que eles achavam que você já estava morto, por isso que eles devem continuar a pensar assim Dageron, você não pode contar a ninguém sobre suas habilidades, nunca, mas deve treiná-las, para poder se defender caso eles descubram sobre você.** (Munda: BOMBA; ponto final é encontrado morto em um aterro sanitário. A vítima aparentemente foi esfaqueada setenta e três vezes; depois disso, foi mutilada e carbonizada. Mais informações no Jornal da Globo. Boa noite.)**

- Eu sou apenas uma criança **(Munda: Quem sabe ainda sou uma garoteeeeenhaaa... Esperando o ônibus da escooooolaaaaa, sozinha...) (#Dinga esfaqueia Munda#)** – Dageron repetiu, assustado, mas nos seus olhos Dario viu que ele entendia, apenas não queria aceitar.** (Dinga: Burro.)**

- Me prometa Dageron,**(#Munda criou dez clones para gritarem sobre a vírgula desaparecida#)** **(Dinga: Quer, por favor, acabar a fic logo?)**por favor.

- Eu prometo**(Munda: "... que vou parar de usar drogas. #cruza os dedos#")(Dinga: "... vou virar homem e esquecer do meu passado de glitter!")** – ele disse olhando para a parede, encarar o velho era doloroso demais.

- Que bom Dag,**(#Munda reinstalou a ditadura no Brasil, e decretou que todas as autoras trash sejam assassinadas cruelmente#)(#Dinga vira Ministra da Defesa e manda uma bomba na casa da autora#)** que bom – e então a mão que segurava a de Dageron amoleceu e os olhos do velho senhor fecharam-se para nunca mais abrir.**(Munda: Ô dó.)**

hr**(#Munda está pesquisando em seu livro de hieróglifos que diabos seria 'hr'#)(Dinga: Procure no livro 'Linguagem Coloquial da Mesopotâmia'.)**

Fechou os olhos tentando captar o lugar exato onde sua presa se encontrava**(Dinga: Para isso ele não deveria ABRIR os olhos? #Pendura-se pelos tornozelos e morre#)**, e sorriu quando conseguiu,**(Munda: Ponto final aqui, por favor. Eu suplico.)** o animal estava apenas um pouco a sua frente, tinha a respiração arfante**(Munda: Nádegas a declarar.) (Dinga: Morra.)** e seus olhos giravam doidos na orbita,**(Munda: ORBITA. Gareth, come here! Explique, amiga.) (Gareth aparece: Bem, orbita é um tipo de castor sul-africano, cujos dentes são largamente usados na produção de botões para ternos risca-de-giz. Satisfeita?) (Munda: Obrigada.) (Dinga: Nuzzz, que viagem, Gareth. #tritura sementes de papoula#)** procurando pelo caçador com evidente medo, sorriu mais uma vez e pulou até o próximo ganho,**(Munda: GARETH, MAIS UMA PRA VOCÊ!) (Gareth: GANHO é um prato típico do Azerbaijão, composto de brócolis, lagosta, fubá, mel e alho. Satisfeita? (2)) **se aproximando silenciosamente de sua presa, sorriu e quando estava prestes a pular em cima do javali **(Dinga: "...Reparou que belo traseiro ele tinha.")**uma flecha lhe acertou no braço.** (Munda: #segurando arco# Droga!)**

Arregalou os olhos com aquele ferimento inesperado**(Munda: E existe ferimento esperado? Autora on drugs? Munda on drugs? Eis a questão.)** e antes que pudesse pensar em mais nada**(Munda: QUÊ?)** teve que se desviar rapidamente de outra flecha, saltou para o outro ganho**(Munda: GZUZ NÃO ERRA ERRO! #mastiga tarrachinhas#)** e virou-se na direção de onde as flechas vinha**(Dinga: Concordância nunca é demais, sabia?) (Munda: Aaaaii, meu esôfago! Minhas córneas! Meus dedos do pé!)**, apenas pra visualizar o arqueiro, outra flecha muito precisa quase lhe atingiu e o fez perder o equilíbrio e se ele fosse uma pessoa normal teria se machucado seriamente ao cair de tal altura.** (Dinga: Mas, como ele é o sucessor da Madonna...)**

- Você está louca?**(Munda: Como sabe? #esconde o cigarrinho artesanal#)** – Dageron vociferou contra Helena – você podia ter me matado!** (Dinga: Podia mesmo.) (Munda: Oh, quem dera...)** – A mulher pulou da arvore**(Munda: Uma arvore? Jura? Quem roubou o acento dela? Me conta!)** onde estava com toda sua graciosidade e apenas parou de andar quando chegou a sua frente.

- Você não morreria só com isso**(Munda: Oh, quem dera... (2))** – ela zombou, Dageron tirou a flecha que ainda estava incrustada no seu braço enquanto encarava a ferida se fechar com velocidade incomparável.

- Por que fez isso?** (Dinga: "...Para ver seu tombo. BWAUHAUHAUHAU!!") (Munda: "Pra te matar, ué!")** – ele perguntou.

- Você estava atrás da minha caça e com você**(Munda: Vííírgulaaaaaa!)** Dageron eu infelizmente não posso competir**(Dinga: Com a Elke Maravilha você pode?)**, eu só evitei que você chegasse ao javali antes de mim – ela disse sorrindo enquanto guardava e Dageron não pode evitar pensar em como aquele sorriso era lindo, alias tudo em Helena era lindo**(Dinga: Inclusive a micose no pé esquerdo? Até aqueles pelos enormes no nariz?)****(Munda: Tirando o acento de 'aliás' que ela enfiou no... #Gareth espanca#)**, desde seus longos cabelos negros até o corpo delgado que atraia os olhares de tantos homens.** (Munda: Porque os OCs NUNCA são obesos, feios e carecas?)**

- Entao é assim? Não desistiria de sua caça por ninguém ahn?** (#Dinga foi abraçar uma árvore durante uma queimada#)(Munda: Ui, NC! #pega pipoca, refrigerante e senta#)** – ele perguntou se consolando.

- Nunca – ela confirmou, Dageron sorriu divertido**(Munda: Affe, tem adjetivos até nos SORRISOS!)** e se aproximou de Helena.

- Nem por seu futuro marido? – ele perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso nos labios.** (Munda: Né? Aqueles 'labios' com um piercing de acento agudo?)**

- Talvez, pensarei nisso quando o encontrar**(Dinga: Rainha, Dobby é solteiro! Não perca tempo!)** – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.** (Munda: Mente, mente, mente! /Katara (VdF))**

- Estranho, há alguns anos eu tinha absoluta certeza que você sabia com quem ia se casar**(Dinga: Bozo?) (Munda: Que nada, com a XENA!)** – Dageron falou colando o corpo no de Helena.** (Munda: ÊÊNI CÊÊ!!! #leva tapa#)**

- Não sei do que você esta falando – sua voz estava firme, mas o modo com ela parecia não ter coragem de encará-lo estragou tudo.** (Dinga: Perdi-me. #confusa#)**

- Tem certeza? – ele indagou rindo.

- Olha aqui Dageron,** (#Munda cria um exército de vírgulas e vai à casa de Freya#)(#Dinga foi perseguir um camaleão#)** não é porque eu tive uma certa paixão infantil por você que significa que ela durou até os dias atuais**(Dinga: Não tente falar difícil. Só acaba se complicando.)** – ela pareceu recobrar a razão e se afastou dele.** (Munda: Ela ficou doida. Sempre soube.)**

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza 'futura esposa'**(Munda: Mas eu tenho certeza que você odeia vírgulas.)** – ela disse gozando**(Munda: '... na...') (Dinga completa: "...cara.") **com a cara dela.** (Dinga: Sou vidente, tenham medo.)**

- Nunca, nunca eu me casarei com você Dageron**(Dinga: Ih, lá vem o clichê.)** – ela parecia convencida disso.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza – Dageron riu enquanto via Helena se afastar.

Mal sabia ele como estava certo.** (Munda: HÂ?) (Dinga: Hã?)**

hr**(#Munda faz uma roda de macumba e invoca facas para lançar em Freya#)(#Dinga foi andar de patinete na Avenida dos Bandeirantes#)**

- O que foi amor?** (Munda: Um sentimento.) (Dinga: Recuso-me. Morra, Helena.)** – Helena perguntou quando viu o marido entrando no quarto de cabeça baixa e expressão pensativa.

- Não é nada querida**(Munda: Ou seja, não é querida. Morre, então!)** **(Dinga: Corte os pulsos e seja feliz!)**– ele tentou sorrir**(Munda: Comofaz/ Contrai os músculos da face, infeliz!)** – então? Como vai nosso pequeno**(Munda: '... pinto?") (#Dinga morre#)**? – ele perguntou alisando a barriga incrivelmente grande da mulher**(Dinga: Free Willy a solta!! Run of your lives!!!)****(Munda: **Cara, essa Freya só frequenta casas de anoréxicos! FILHA, QUANTOS FILHOS ESSA OC TÁ ESPERANDO? DUZENTOS?)

- Ele esta ótimo, chuta mais que plebeu sendo preso***(Munda: Metáfora estranha, viu?) (Dinga: Pra não dizer tosca.)** – ela riu – mas não tente mudar de assunto Dageron,** (#Munda faz uma chuva de vírgulas#)(#Dinga vai brincar na chuva de vírgulas#)** você não esta bem e eu quero saber o motivo.** (Munda: Ingeriu o acento agudo. Prontofalei.) (Dinga: Não, Munda. É problema de ereção, tenho certeza.)**

- Eu já disse que não é nada**(Dinga: Leve-o a um urologista que descobre! É falta de uma boa dedada!)****(#Munda desmaiou de tanto rir#)** – Dageron disse já se irritando.

- Não faça essa cara pra cima de mim**(Dinga: Que cara? Cara de mindingu? Cara de cadelinha carente?)**, você sabe que em mim você não põe medo **(Dinga: Juro que li 'põe dedo'. Euri.)**– ela resmungou ainda mais irritada que o esposo. Dageron suspirou derrotado.**(Munda: ADJETIVOS NO SUSPIRO. MEODEUZ!)**

- Eu não sei Lene**(#Dinga toma resíduo de baterias alcalinas#)****(Munda: **Não labe ler? Huhu, analfabeto mesmo! Sempre soube!), eu só estou com um mal pressentimento, só isso.** (Dinga: Revertério, aposto.)**

**(Dinga: Frase confusa, não leia.)**Mas mesmo ouvindo a voz tranqüila de Dageron aquilo não acalmou Helena, se Dageron estava com um mau pressentimento era porque de alguma forma as coisas não iam acabar bem.**(Munda: Bem que você disse, Dinga. Não escutei, deu nisso. #é levada para um hospício#)**

hr

- CORRE HELENA, VEM!** (Dinga: Corre Helena é uma subespécie de coalas que comem excremento de avestruz e tem capacidade de emitir guinchos ensurdecedores durante o acasalamento.)(Munda: VOCATIVO, VÍRGULA, já disse!) **– Dageron gritou puxando a mulher pelo braço. Atrás dele inúmeras explosões ocorriam em diferentes lugares do terreno destruindo tudo aquilo que por anos lutaram para proteger**(Dinga: Isso tá parecendo Rambo...)** – ENTRA AI VAI!** (Dinga: Opa! Começou o NC?)****(Munda: **"Ohhhh, Helena, con vorza, abor! Envia duto! Oh, que telíííízia!") – Ele ordenou empurrando a mulher por uma passagem secreta**(Dinga: Se for onde eu estou pensando não é tão secreta assim...#leva tiro#)****(Munda: **Secreta? Hmm, nem é. #é espancada por Vovó#) que levaria diretamente para fora do terreno, o bebe**(Munda: AAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGHH! NÃO ERA ERRO!!! SE ALGUÉM BRIGAR POR QUE ESSA FIC FOI RIPADA, EU MATO!)** sem seus braços gritava e chorava desesperado.

- Não, não sem você! – as lagrimas**(Munda: EU. VOU. MATAR.)** de desespero da mulher quase o convenceram, mas se quisesse protegê-los teria que fazer agora.** (Dinga: Acho que virar purpurina não vai salvar ninguém no momento...)**

- Não posso, não enquanto ainda há pessoas aqui**(Dinga: Vai dizer que você tem vergonhinha? Não querdito!)** – ele deu um sorriso melancólico**(Dinga: Comufazê?)****(Munda: Eu ri.)** – vai na frente por favor, eu vou atrasa-los,**(Munda: Hehe, vai dar... O acento sequestrado, não pensem besteira.)** encontro vocês depois.

- Por que será que eu não acredito nessas palavras Dageron?** (Dinga: 'palavras Dageron' é um cântico pagão de uma civilização norte-afegã que tem como propósito tentar conquistar o mundo.)** – ela perguntou ainda chorando.

- Esperem por mim por favor, agora vá e salve nosso filho **(Dinga: Sei que não tem nada a ver com a história, mas imaginei que o filho dela fosse o Zé Gotinha.)****(Munda: Drogada?? Imagina! #interna Dinga#)** – ele pediu e mesmo sem querer a mulher acenou afirmativamente.

- Adeus Dageron**(Munda: Adeus, vírgula.)** – ela sussurrou.

- Adeus Helena, adeus Nuriko**(Dinga: Nussss, corage!!!! Que diabo de nome é esse?)****(Munda: **Nomes from WoW (2)) – ele sussurrou de volta – amo vocês – ele disse depois de depositar um suave beijo na boca da mulher e outro na testa do filho. E foi só quando eles sumiram no túnel escuro**(Munda: Aii que nojo!)** que o homem deixou que uma lagrima de despedida rolasse na sua face.** (#Dinga foi afiar um machado para lançar em Dageron#)****(Munda: Olha, eu não chorei de dó, e agora? /Céci)**

Olhou tristonho pro túnel mais uma vez, o seu adeus, diferente do que Helena dera pra ele, não tinha volta, não era apenas uma breve despedida, sabia que não reencontraria a mulher depois daquela noite – pelo menos não vivo – e se sentia mal por ter lhe dito todas aquelas coisas, tantas esperanças.**(#Munda se sente mal por não estar com um pingo de dó do OC#)**

Não lembrava como aquilo tinha começado**(Dinga: Do começo, qtauuu? #Dinga é atirada aos jacarés#)**, de repente estavam dormindo tranqüilos em seu quarto e de repente acordaram ao som de uma explosão, e ele nem mesmo tinha tido uma visão sobre aquilo**(Dinga: Raven a.C.? Comolidar?)**, desde a morte de seu mentor, Dario, ele vinha tomando cuidado pra não deixar que descobrissem sobre eles e seus poderes, e achava que vinha tendo sucesso até então, não sabia como os deuses o tinham achado, ou pior, como tinham descoberto que ele estava vivo.**(Munda: Onipresência? Duuuuuh!)**

Mas aquilo não importava, ele decidiu segundos depois**(Dinga: A autora incorporou a Meyer, só pode.)** que tinha sido acordado tão abruptamente,**(Munda: DECIDIU OQ?//????/??/ #Munda enlouqueceu e foi beber seu tarja arco-íris de dezessete cores#)** ele precisava proteger seu filho, ainda tão novo e inocente**(Munda: Eu ri.)** - desde pequeno sofrera com a realidade que estava sendo perseguido, e que há qualquer momento algum ser supremo poderia vir lhe matar**(Dinga: O Garibaldo?)** - não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com seu filho, queria dar a ele uma infância normal, livre de preocupações como aquelas, queria que seu filho, fosse antes de nada uma criança**(Dinga: UIEEEE! Que confuso!)****(Munda: Vírgula sobrando, dá pra mim que eu dou um jeito. #salva a vírgula das garras da autora#)**, e isso não aconteceriam se os deuses descobrissem sobre sua existência, Dageron e Helena nem mesmo sabiam se o pequeno Nuriko tinha ou não poderes extraordinários como o dele, mas agora isso não importava, os deuses – ele sabia – não iam ligar pra esse fato – pelo menos não antes de mandar um raio acertar a cabeça do bebe.** (Dinga: Bebe o quê? Acetona com etanol? Manteiga com querosene?)****(Munda: Lustra móveis com água boricada, prontofalei. /Vovó Mafalda)**

É claro que não havia pessoas ali ainda, nunca permitiria que pessoas inocentes fossem machucadas devido aos seus próprios problemas, mas realmente tinha que atrasar as entidades, pelo bem do seu filho e da mulher que amava que naquele momento fugiam de tão temível ira, lembrou-se então repentinamente de Dario, como ele ficaria arrasado ao testemunhar tamanha calamidade, a separação de uma família**(Dinga: E a Márcia ataca novamente.)**, mas sua consciência estava limpa, sabia que cumprira sua promessa, treinara e se**(Dinga: "...tornara uma stripper de primeira.")** escondera até o fim.**(#Munda, cansada da fic, vai dormir numa gruta cheia de morcegos vampiros com Raiva#)**

Em frente ao túnel**(Dinga: UI!)**, se preparou para a luta**(Dinga: UI!²)****(Munda: Monogamia de cu é rola, FALEI.)**, sentia a aproximação dos **(Dinga: UI!³)****(Munda: Dinga, cê vai levar!)**deuses, como sentia a leve brisa da primavera em seu rosto,**(Munda: Tipo, isso apareceu DO NADA, no meio de um deus-nos-acuda. Freya on drugs. E Munda on drugs, também. #pega cachimbo da paz#)** a partir dali ele era o responsável por deixar que eles não se aproximassem mais**(Dinga: UUUUIIE!)****(#Munda interna Dinga#)**.

- Muito audacioso, planejando nos parar Dageron?** (Dinga: Pare a ignorância que consome sua massa encefálica e seja feliz.)****(#Munda se recusa#)** – uma voz grossa e divina**(Munda: UI.)** falou vinda de uma das sombras a sua frente.

Ele apenas não respondeu,**(Munda: HÃÃÃÃÃ//??/??//)** juntou sua mão e começou a**(Dinga: "...descabelar o palhaço.")** fazer uma prece, não uma tipo de oração**(Dinga: Sinônimos. Essa palavra te lembra alguma coisa, autora?)****(Munda: UmA tipo de oração. Não ri. Chorei, na verdade.)**, mas um encantamento poderoso, um feitiço que tinha descoberto há pouco tempo na biblioteca do templo, ali descrevia-o apenas como um mantra de proteção usada antigamente, mas Dageron tinha a impressão que aquilo funcionário com ele**(Munda: AutoCorreção do Word? Quero acreditar que sim.)** da maneira descrita no livro, afinal, de todos os poderes que tinha, o melhor e mais poderoso – e o único que Helena não tinha conhecimento – era a sua magia.** (#Dinga vai pra fila do SUS#)****(Munda: Leia-se MACUMBA.)**

- Rezando Dageron? **(Dinga: VSF.)****(Munda: PQP.)**Pra que Deus?**(Munda: Epa, tá com letra maiúscula, então so pode ser um. Deixei a dica.)** Todos estão aqui hoje pra te matar! – uma voz feminina disse sarcástica, mas nem mesmo isso podia interferia na forma divina como ela soava.**(Munda: Leia-se CULLEN. #morre de rir#)**

Novamente Dageron apenas ignorou, não poderia deixar de se concentrar, iria fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que aquele era seu fim, morreria ali hoje, mas não seria morto pelos Deuses, não demorou muito e uma luz dourado**(Munda: Freya analfabe-ta, tananana na! #leva sapatada#)** o circulou por completo, estava acontecendo...** (Dinga: "...iria fazer a operação, queria ser como a Paris Hilton.")**

- Ele esta fazendo alguma coisa**(#Dinga imagina o dito cujo fazendo caquinha e morre#)**! Impeça-o! – uma outra voz exclamou irritada**(Dinga: Nemli.)**, mas podia-se sentir uma pontada de medo ali,**(Munda: NÃO LI ISSO.)** Dageron quase sorriu, era para ter medo mesmo.** (Dinga: Preparem-se, é o ritual de invocação da Vera Verão!! Deveria ter reconhecido esses paetês de oferenda...)****(Munda: Ui, que meda. Até mijei no vestido de chita!)**

- Ele não fará nada que possa nos machucar! **(Dinga: Purpurina não fere. Realmente.)**– a mesma voz feminina disse indiferente.

Oh não, ele não queria machucar os Deuses, longe disso, ele só queria fugir daquilo, daquele fardo que carregava desde criança, mas queria ao mesmo tempo imortalizar seus poderes, e de uma forma que eles nunca seriam extintos, e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.**(Munda: Leia-se MACUMBA. (2))**

- Eu não me importo**(Dinga: Come torta! FAIL #leva facada no fígado#)**! Eu vou mata-lo, e vou mata-lo agora! **(Dinga: Mate meus neurônios, vai ser de brinde.)****(Munda: Claro, porque o acento já tá morto. Filho de uma gata preta!)**- a voz masculina que a pouco estava tão irritadiça exclamou, Dageron viu como a sombra que partia aquela voz levantou um braço e fazia com que uma bola de fogo gigantesca aparecesse ali**(Dinga: Alguém aí concorda que essa autora assiste X-Men demais?)**. Ele mirou e lançou...**(Munda: Fez PIPI! #morre asfixiada#)**

Mas já era tarde demais.** (Dinga: A operação já acabou? Droga, nem deu pra comer pipoca!)**

O ritual estava completo**(Dinga: Não tente adentrar em meu departamento!)****(Munda: Vera Verão renasceu!)**, de repente a luz dourada que envolvia Dageron soltou-se do seu corpo e se dividiu em varias menores**(Dinga: Virou purpurina, literalmente!)****(Munda: "... e levaram o acento ao sétimo céu.")**, que logo subiram em direção ao céu e depois tomaram direções diferentes – uma estranhamente se dividiu novamente ao alcançar o céu - descendo novamente para a terra como milhares de estrelas cadentes, mas nenhum Deus pode reparar naquele estranho fenômeno**(Dinga: Olha a homofobia!!! Isso é crime!)**, já que a bola de fogo atingira o lugar onde Dageron estava naquele exato momento, fazendo uma pesada parede de fumaça**(#Dinga imagina tijolos de fumaça e tem parada cardiorrespiratória#)** impedir a visão do homem.**(Munda: Nemli seu chôu de (d)efeitos especiais.)**

Quando finalmente a especa**(Dinga: Hã?)****(Munda: MEODEUZU DIZ PRA MIM QUE FOI ERRO PUFAVÔ!)** nuvem de fumaça desapareceu não existia mais Dageron **(Dinga: Não existia mais Vale dos Dinossauro, isso sim!)****(Munda: ÊÊÊ! QUE FILIÇIDADI!)**e eles sorriram satisfeitos com o aparente trabalho bem feito, se tivessem olhado pro céu naquele momento e visto as lindas luzes douradas teriam percebido onde Dageron realmente tinha ido parar.** (Dinga: Provavelmente, na sauna gay.)****(Munda: Nem duvido, Dinga querida.)**

hr**(Munda: Vai se fufu, viu? /laisdepaula)**

- ELE SE MATOU?** (Dinga canta: Ele morreu, lálálálálá! #é atingida pelos meteoros de Luan Santana#)****(Munda: Para o nosso bem, sim.)** – Rony perguntou totalmente assustado enquanto levantava da cadeira em que estivera sentado durante todo o tempo em que Harry contara a historia de Dageron.** (Dinga: Na minha humilde opinião, Rony estava no colo do Harry...)****(Munda: HISTORIA, comolidar. E notem a mudança de personagem LINDA de um cap. pro outro. Amay.)**

- Tecnicamente falando**(Dinga: ...mente, mente, mente... #Usa um cachimbo de plástico#)** – Harry afirmou – o feitiço que Dageron usou era um feitiço **(Dinga: Pare de se repetir, ameba!) **de repartição de essência, ou alma, como preferir, e ele exigia um sacrifício, a própria vida do Dageron, ele sabia disso enquanto realizava o ritual.

- Por que ele fez isso? **(Dinga: "... Ele queria virar glitter, óbvio!")****(Munda: "Para ser eternizada como a DEEVA DA NÁITI!")**– perguntou Hermione que permanecera calada desde que Harry havia os levado para aquela estranha sala**(Dinga: Que sala seria essa? FATAÇO MUITO IMPORTANTE.)****(Munda: Sauna gay. Alguma pergunta?)**.

- Pensei que tinha deixado claro isso, Dageron não queria que os deuses perseguissem seu filho e ao mesmo tempo queria se livrar se sua própria perseguição, o feitiço que ele realizou lhe proporcionou isso, os deuses nunca nem mesmo incomodaram sua família.** (Dinga: E como sabe disso, Harry-fodão-Cullen-gostosão-Potter?)**

- Mas o que isso tem haver conosco**(Dinga: Nufundimdunarizzzz!)****(#Munda em coma ortográfico eterno#)**? Com as coisas estranhas que nos fizemos há algumas horas?** (Dinga: Ménage? #Foge#)****(Munda: ÊÊNI CÊÊ!! #leva pedrada#)** – ela tornou a perguntar.

- Exatamente tudo Hermione**(Dinga: Comufazê 'tudo Hermione'?)****(Munda: Freya, usa a vírgula. Eu imploro.)**, Dageron foi o primeiro daquele que nos chamamos de 'Sombras'**(Dinga: Liga da Justiça, sabia.)****(Munda: PRIMEIRO DAQUELE. ASHDKASEFBGUYKHASDGBFYSYH.)**, pessoas que vivem sempre a beira da sociedade, tentando viver uma vida normal, mesmo sabendo que isso nunca poderá acontecer, pessoas com poderes especiais que o guardam apenas para si com medo que eles sejam descobertos, pessoas que todos sabem que existem, mas que são ignoradas pelo tipo de gente que preferi**(Munda: Tomanocu.)** se manter cega a realidade, pessoas como nós Hermione.** (Dinga: Ela usou a palavra 'pessoas' quatro vezes em uma frase monstruosa. Comunãomatá?)****(Munda: Ui, Harry Hermione! Ei, Rony Hermione! Oi, Dinga Hermi... #Dinga enforca#)**

- Você também? – Rony perguntou chocado quando finalmente entendeu o que Harry quis dizer.

- Não só eu, mas como o Vinicius e a Stella**(Dinga: E os Telletubies? E o Nino? E o Júlio?)** – os dois que ate então tinham ficado calados atrás de Harry mexeram a cabeça cumprimentando-os – todos, todos aqui nessa sala são 'Sombras' – ela proferiu e o gato em seu colo miou, se espreguiçando.** (Dinga: Primeiro, quem foi a alma penada que disse isso? Segundo, De onde reapareceu esse maldito gato? Ficam várias dúvidas.)**

- Porem**(Munda: ...)** mais importante que isso...** (Dinga: "... temos que aceitar a opção sexual dos bruxos adolescentes! É um problema muito sério!")** – Stella tomou a liberdade de falar – Dageron não foi somente o primeiro sombra do mundo, ele também foi o primeiro bruxo.** (Dinga: A primeira diva?)**

- O QUE? – Rony gritou novamente.**(Munda: #procura o acento no vestido#)**

- Já deveriam existir bruxos antes dele, sacerdotes dos deuses talvez**(Munda: #procura a vírgula nos bolsos#)** - Hermione falou naquela sua voz de professora.

- É ai que se engana minha querida**(Dinga: Controle sua mona interior, Reuritchu!)****(Munda: Ui! Jogou chaumi!)**, essa historia**(Munda: CUUUUU.)** passa-se muito antes de os primeiros registros começarem a serem guardados, os sacerdotes da época de Dageron era bruxos de araque, apenas pessoas que sabiam fazer truques, como os mágicos trouxas que vemos na televisão.

"Quando Dageron repartiu sua essência ele fez seguido de um pequeno feitiço extra, cada umas das partes da essência que saísse dele entraria no corpo de outras pessoas**(Dinga: UUUIIE!!! Olha o apelo xekissuaul!!)****(Munda: Pensei o mesmo, Dinga.)**, e essas pessoas teriam algum de seus poderes, apenas um, mas algo aconteceu de um modo inesperado, a parte da essência que era associada a sua magia se dividiu em outras partes menores e entrou no corpo de mais de uma pessoa, foi assim que nasceram os bruxos."** (Dinga: Achei que falávamos do primeiro estuprador...)****(#Munda vai ver como andam os negócios em seu bordéu#)**

"Não se sabe ao certo como essas pequenas partes de essência agiram depois de devidamente alojadas em seus 'hospedeiros'**(Dinga: Faço idéia...#imagina uma córnea rebolando dentro de um desavisado#)****(#Munda faz declaração do imposto de renda#)**, depois da primeira geração de sombras as pessoas ficaram no escuro de como deviam procurar seus companheiros sombras, alguma vezes dois sombras se uniam**(Dinga canta: Fear of the daaaaaaaaaark!!! #lambe resíduo de solda#)****(#Munda compra dezenove novas put... er... profissionais do sékizu#)**, mas de sua união nascia uma criança normal, enquanto de um casal normal nascia um sombra. Apenas um tipo de sombra agia de forma diferente, se dois tipos daquele mesmo tipo de poder se uniam, daquela união sempre nascia um outro ser igual, com o mesmos poderes dos pais."**(#Munda vai 'testar' os Gogo-boys#)**

- Os bruxos – concluiu Hermione.**(#Munda volta, toda descabeladada# Leia-se MACUMBEIROS.)**

- Exatamente, não se sabe ao certo, porque apenas o poder denominado magia agia daquela forma peculiar, mas foi assim que a raça bruxa cresceu e se tornou o que somos hoje, os bruxos são uma grande comunidade de sombras.** (Dinga: E o blush? E o rímel? Ninguém se importa com eles?)**

- Mas e os nascidos trouxas? Se bruxos nasciam da união de dois bruxos... – Rony tentava organizar suas idéias.

- Como eu disse, a magia agia de forma diferente, bruxos nasciam não só da união de dois bruxos, mas da união de um bruxo com um 'normal', como os trouxas eram chamados na época, e pela primeira vez agindo como as outras partes de essência ela alguma vezes se manifestava em alguns 'normais' que nunca nem sequer se envolveram com bruxaria.** (Dinga: Os trouxas que se envolviam com macumba brava tinham filhos bruxos? #fica vesga de tão confusa#)****(Munda: Magia é radiação, gemtchi. Sempre soube.)**

- Por que isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ninguém sabe – Vinicius explicou – a nossa teoria é que isso se deu ao fato apenas da magia ser o poder que Dageron mais gostava, o que ele achava ser o mais precioso, mais poderoso.** (Dinga: Beu bem, ISSO NON EQZISTE!!)****(#Munda extremamente entediada#)**

- Entao todos os bruxos são sombras**(Dinga: Então todos dos acentos são seus inimigos?)** – Rony começou.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que todos os sombras são bruxos – Harry sorriu – temos trouxas com poderes especiais também, as sombras dos sombras**(Dinga: Quê MASTER INTENSE.)****(Munda: QZÃO GIANT FODÃUN.)**, a Sociedade do Céu é incrível.** (Dinga: Li 'Sociedade do Créu'. Pareceu ser mais engraçado.)****(Munda: LOL, EURI ALTO AQUI.)**

- Sociedade do Céu?**(Munda: Nom, nom, do Créu. #desmaia#)** – perguntou Hermione.

- É como o Harry gosta de chamar o 'conjunto' daqueles com poderes – Stella explicou.

- Mas isso ainda não explica muita coisa Harry**(#Dinga bebe todo o conteúdo de uma bomba de etanol e morre de coma alcóolico#)****(#Munda come um monomotor peça por peça#)**, somos sombras por sermos bruxos, isso já entendemos, mas e nossos outros 'poderes'? – perguntou Rony.

- Vocês fazem parte da grande maioria da Sociedade do Céu, vocês são os 'verdadeiros' sombras**(Dinga: Tendi, eles são sombras de marcas famosas...)****(Munda: Leia-se PARAGUAIO.)**, vocês são bruxos com poderes especiais. Vocês meus caros amigos são o que eu gosto de chamar de 'Sombras do Céu'**(Dinga: Enfatizando o título? Nuuuus, digno de Freya Jones.)****(Munda: TOOOOOOOOOSCO!)**

**Dinga se inscreveu para um programa espacial da NASA na qual seria feitos testes sobre um possível terreiro de macumba na estratosfera. Aproveitando a viagem, lançou um compartimento de lixo radiotivo que seguiria em direção à casa da autora.**

**Munda comprou uma passagem só de ida à Chernobyl, onde faria um banquete radioativo DILIÇOZU. Aproveitando a viagem, fez um exército de ratos zumbis feitos de plutônio e os mandou até Freya.**


End file.
